Kingdom Hearts BBS: Girl of Steel
by TheFirstTrio
Summary: Semi-AU, Post Kingdom Hearts DDD. It's also my first story, so don't be too harsh! Aqua escapes the Realm of Darkness and begins a new adventure, as well as making new discoveries about herself and her friends. Will she stay on the road of light or fall to the pit that is Darkness and insanity? (AquaxTerra) Chapter Sixteen is up! Thanks for the support guys!
1. Chapter 1: Starless

KINGDOM HEARTS BBS: GIRL OF STEEL

BY: THEFIRSTTRIO

CHAPTER ONE: STARLESS

The Realm of Darkness. A realm devoid of any natural, friendly light. It had no sun. No stars. No anything. It was a place of black, purple, blue, and yellow. Of black, ugly mountains with swirling masses of purple and black energy around them. Of floating, rocky narrow pathways floating in a black void. It had box canyons that could become death traps teeming with monsters looking to take the tiniest bit of light from anything that might dare venture into them.

It was foreboding.

It was bleak.

And it was full of Heartless and seemingly endless. It was unsafe and certainly no place for anyone, even beings who were steeped in power of Darkness. Here, the Heartless were commanded by no one but their own instincts. Here, light could not flourish. The Realm of Darkness was a place the light died.

Usually.

One light had avoided being consumed by the cold talons of time, Darkness, or Heartless. This light wasn't an object or some secret to saving or cleansing the Realm of Darkness. It was a person. A young woman.

Her name was Aqua. A Keyblade Master. And the only Keyblade wielder that had spent this much time in the Realm of Darkness. A blue haired, blue eyed young woman full of light, wearing an attire that could best described as colorful. She wore a black halter top, black shorts, and had two pink intersecting straps that crisscossed over her back and bust. On these straps was a silver Mark of Mastery badge. White sleeves held on by blye and grey armor pieces with a large yellow button were on her arms, along with tan gloves worn on her hands. She had white and blue sashes on her waist and long black stockings that showed a patch of her strong thighs. She was a curvy, but slender at the same time.

If someone aside from a Heartless was to observe her, Aqua was a startling young woman to be in the Realm of Darkness. Of course, time didn't flow in the Realm of Darkness. If it had, Aqua wouldn't still appear to be twenty years old. She wouldn't have the same appearance as she had when had become trapped here.

No, she would be over thirty two years old if she had been in the Realm of Light. She had been here over a decade.

A sigh escaped Aqua's lips as she strolled back from another round of searching for a way to escape this place, walking into a place that was called the Dark Margin, armored boots digging into the black sand, cruelly styled after volcanic sand. It wasn't as if the place had a sign telling Aqua its name; the name had simply appeared in her mind when she had first arrived on this beach. It was the only place in the Realm of Darkness were Aqua could rest without waking up to Heartless trying to take her heart from her. Why was something she didn't know and she didn't dare question it. Aside from her determination to live and her memories of her friends, the Dark Margin was one of the only ways Aqua had kept her sanity in this place, this Hell.

Sitting down on a rock that jutted from the sand, Aqua looked out to the black sea before her, the inky water rushing up the sand before rushing back into the ocean. A single, sickly glowing moon hung over the ocean, mocking Aqua with its light, as hallowed as that light was. Taking her eyes off the moon, she looked up at the sky, secretly hoping the sky above would change.

It never did. No stars could be seen in the darkness above, either.

A thought came to Aqua as she looked into pitch black. _'I wonder…will I ever see a star again? Will I ever see a night sky or fireflies? Feel the cool night air as I watch stars with…my friends? Will …' _she thought before the thoughts trailed off, not wanting to finish the painful train of thought, but the train came to the station anyways. Tears formed in her eyes, which she tried to blink away furiously.

'_Will I ever see Terra or Ven again? I want to escape. I want to see them, hug them, and hold them. I don't want to die here….alone…'_ she thought before she choked out a sob, fighting back the near overwhelming urge to crying. She couldn't afford to cry. She didn't want to break down and get attacked while in the middle of an emotional breakdown.

But she missed them so much. And it hurt her weary heart.

She missed Ven. The sweet boy who was her little brother and would begged her to bake cookies for him; he didn't need a special occasion for her cookies, he would always state gleefully. Who would give her the puppy dog eyes when he did something that deserved a scolding, but had never got, at least from her any ways. When he laughed when he was having fun, like when he sparred with Terra or mastered a wind based move, like Aeroga.

She missed her only real home, Land of Departure. The place she grew up training with Master Eraqus, Terra, and Ventus. She missed the warm, sunny days, the cool, star filled nights, the times both good and bad. Like the time she had blown up a tree when practicing Firaga, or the time Terra had flash froze a pond when trying to master Blizzara. She wanted to hear her Master and her friends tell her how proud they were of her, like when she had successfully performed Mega Flare. Master Eraqus has been beaming at her and she was so happy. And when she saw Terra flash a cheeky grin at her, she had blushed furiously.

Even right now, she felt her face warm up, despite being on the verge of crying. "Terra…" she rasped out, tears she had just fought down threatening to spill anyways.

She missed Terra. The brunette with a calm exterior, but was so sweet on the inside. A man, like his name implied, was a sturdy rock in a flash flood. He was strong and always wanted to do the right thing. He could be gullible at times, and his kindness had gotten him tricked and used. All the terrible things that had happened to him and that he done hadn't been his fault—she didn't want to believe he'd ever do those things, like kill Master Eraqus, out of the Darkness in his heart. She believed in Terra.

Her Terra. The man she wanted her heart to belong too. She wasn't even sure when she had finally admitted to herself she loved him terribly. Maybe it was when he had comforted her when she had failed a strength test. Maybe it was when he remembered her birthday and made her a scarf. Or maybe it was when she was falling into the Realm of Darkness. She tensed at memory of those last moments.

That fight and its results was the last thing she wanted to think about.

She sobbed at the thoughts and the memories before she berated herself, _'Stop Aqua, stop. Stop crying. Stop…'_

Her attempts to stop herself from sobbing worked. But they transformed into something uglier. Much uglier. Her hands clenched into fists as she gritted her teeth. She was feeling this dark emotion again.

Rage. Brilliant, white hot rage.

Coming to her feet in a fit of anger, she glared at the moon accusingly, screaming out at it. "WHY!? WHY!?" she screamed, no one else to hear her wails. The wise man who had told her Sora was coming had long since disappeared. He had, one day, just simply given up. She remembered that day, even in her rage filled heart, even now.

Just one more tally on the chart of what she had lost, if she had kept a score.

_**The man in the black coat rather suddenly stood up from his perch on the rock he had been sitting on since he had arrived here, like something had startled him. He had certainly startled Aqua, making her look at him, worried and confused. She also stood up, asking, "What's wrong…?"**_

_**He didn't reply as he turned now, back facing the moon and began to walk. He was leaving the Dark Margin, that much was clear, but why was unknown to Aqua. She panicked now. Rushing after him, she reached out, going, "Wait! It's not safe. Do you even have a weapon or anything to defend yourself…?"**_

_**He ignored her.**_

"_**Wait!" she screamed again, before the man walked into a swirling dark cloud of energy. She stopped chasing him, her instincts screaming for her to stay away. Shaking, Aqua waiting for the only human contact she had had in years to come back.**_

_**He never did.**_

She screamed again, venting out so many bottled up feelings to the moon. The _moon_ of all the things! She was glad it didn't answer because she had a feeling it would just mock her.

"Why am I the one who is forgotten? Wasn't someone supposed to come get me out of this place? Why am I the one who is forsaken and forgotten!? Why, why, why, why!?" Aqua screamed, tears running freely, all image of self-control gone now. "I have wants! I have friends I want to see! I want to be free again! I want to be alive again! I don't want to stay here and be alone anymore! I don't want to be afraid for my friends anymore…I…"

She felt her anger deflate as she sobbed again, whimpering out, "…why did you forget about me, everyone? Especially you, Sora…"

Roaring silence took hold of Aqua as she stood there, staring at the moon, which had been both a small source of comfort and a burning source of mocking pain. She finally realized something—no, not realized as much as admitted to herself finally—something that made her insides twist painfully. After twelve years or more here, Aqua wasn't going to leave soon. No Keyblade wielder was coming to help her.

No one was coming to save her.

No one could likely find her, anyways.

And maybe no one really cared.

She was alone. And if she wanted freedom, she was going to have to earn it herself. Reaching into a small pouch that was normally hidden under her white sashes, she pulled out her Wayfinder. Looking at it lovingly like a mother would a child; she placed it over her heart as her tears dried from her face and soaked into the sand below her.

She felt more at peace with herself, despite the pain she had feeling in her heart.

Determination found its way back into her heart and mind. Closing her eyes, she thought, _'I have to do this. I will do this. I have to escape. I have to!'_

And if that mean she had to break a rule she had long tried to hold onto in this place, then she realized to see her loved ones again, she would.

If that meant using Darkness, then she would.

Placing her Wayfinder back into its protective pouch, she help up her hand and summoned Master Keeper, the Keyblade of her fallen Master, Master Eraqus. It was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Cast Iron

CHAPTER TWO: CAST IRON

Having calmed down some, Aqua was braining storming on a boulder that jutted from the sands of the beach. It was obvious since she didn't have her armor or her Keyblade that escaping that way wasn't going to happen, if would even work to begin with. This Realm didn't seem to have any sort of Lanes In-Between, so the likelihood of her finding them now anyways was as unlikely as seeing a pink unicorn in the wild.

For a moment, she wished she had a Star Shard, but just as rapidly dismissed that idea as hopeless, wistful thinking. And that sort of thinking wasn't going to get her anyway.

She didn't have a Star Shard like King Mickey and there were strong doubts even something like that would work here. After all, there was no sky and the Realm of Darkness was separated from the Realm of Light. Here, an object like that was nothing more than a star shaped lump.

'_That's two ideas clearly shot down. What's next?'_ she thought as she fiddled with her white sashes with her right hand. She had an idea of what was actually next, though. An example had been shown to her once, by an enemy, albeit unintentionally. That enemy in question was Vanitas.

After their first battle, Vanitas had opened some sort of black portal and had left via this portal. She hadn't heard the name of what it was and at the time, she hadn't really paid full attention to the portal in question. However, it was a good thing she had paid any attention to it; the irony was not lost on her as that thing being her salvation. And it had been given to her by Vanitas.

If he was still alive, she might have thanked for that one thing. After all, he had done plenty of terrible things to warrant her never thanking him. But she wasn't him; she wouldn't act like him either.

For the sake of having a name for the portal, she elected to call them Scriptorium. Having given them a name, the really difficult part came next: actually figuring out how to use them; with no guidance, none the less. But she had nothing else but time and willpower. And if she didn't try, then she was truly going to be lost forever.

"It's a portal made from Darkness. Does that mean I have to use my own Darkness to create a portal? An outside source? Or both?" Aqua asked herself as she tapped her chin idly. Regardless from what source of Darkness it came from did Aqua just will it to where she wanted to go or did it do all of that automatically? Otherwise, even if she got it working, it could just open up to space or someplace very dangerous, like a volcano or a cliff face.

So, Aqua settled on the safest plan: once she figured out how to me a Scriptorium, she would open one that would end at the opposite side of the beach, that way, she could see it open as well as practice the usage of a Scriptorium without getting send to her own potential death.

Hopping off of her perch, Aqua walked into the clearest part of the beach and placed her feet shoulder length apart before raising her hand up like she was about to summon her Keyblade. There was a moment of pause as Aqua readied herself. She had no idea if this would work or when. Just that she needed to try and make it work.

First, she tried to channel the Darkness that blanketed the air, the sand, everything around her. She reached out to it, trying to grasp at it with her willpower.

Nothing happened.

Undaunted, Aqua moved onto try to channel her own Darkness_. 'Make a path for me to reach one end of this beach to the other,'_ she thought, not sure if words would help, but thinking them anyways.

This time, she felt something—it was like something shifted in her very heart. It felt cold and moments later, she felt what amounted to ice rushing through her veins. Aqua gasped slightly from the feeling—it didn't hurt, but it just felt plain odd.

But something else was happening as well when Aqua caught some movement before her. Whatever it was, it was something blue, black, and purple swirling before her.

The bubble of Darkness forming before Aqua elected a much greater response from the blue haired Keyblade Master, making her eyes widen and her heart start to race. This was working! Maybe, she could finally-

"POP!"

And then the bubble of Darkness popped rather pathetically before the remains of the forming Scriptorium turned in to wisps of Darkness before disappearing completely.

Aqua stared at the ground were the portal had been. But she didn't get upset. She didn't scream in frustration. She didn't cry. It was the complete opposite.

She was smiling.

There was a huge, beaming grin on her face. She was smiling, something she hadn't done in what felt like years. Even if she hadn't made a successful portal, the fact she could even start to make one was enough to make her giddy with joy. If she could even start to make one, then she could work towards escaping. To freedom.

She could see a sun. She could hear bird chirping. She could feel the wind blowing once again. She could smell flowers. She could bake—how long had she seen real food?—she could do so many things. She could hear something other than her own voice, the sounds of waves, and the dull roar of battle.

But most of all, she could find her friends once again. She could hug them and laugh with them.

"Time to keep trying this until I get it right!" Aqua said to herself as she once again prepared to practice her new found skill. She was still nervous about using Darkness in any form, but she figured that after all of this time, that using Darkness wasn't as evil as how one used it. She had once said Darkness was nothing but hatred and rage. But after spending as much time down here as she had and being able to mull over the advice and words she had heard from others, as well as her own experiences now, she had come to a different conclusion.

It was simply a force that people used. Did many evil people use Darkness because it was easier to have and use? They did. Did good people use Darkness? They did. So, did that made Darkness always evil and Light always good? No, it didn't.

Aqua chuckled a bit. If Master Eraqus could hear her say that, he'd likely go ballistic. If there was one thing her former Master loathed, it was Darkness. Too bad she never asked why and he never told her. Now, she'd really never know.

'_Sorry, Master Eraqus. But sometimes, one has to let go of teachings, even if they don't want to…'_ Aqua thought as she tried to create another portal, with the same results as before, although this time she managed to make the portal bigger before it sputtered out and died.

So she tried again.

And again.

And again.

By the eighth try, Aqua could feel her arm shaking a bit. She had a lot of light, but not much Darkness, and she could feel herself getting a bit tired, despite her efforts and near successes. Maybe she didn't have enough Darkness to do this. She frowned and pushed that thought far, far away. She strongly doubted that it wasn't the amount, but how it was used. Maybe she wasn't doing well enough? Or not using it properly?

Darkness and Light had very few things in common, but one thing was certain: the strongly you felt either, the more powerful the results. It was like spell casting to a degree. Using this idea, Aqua thought of what could make her Darkness have more kick, be stronger. What emotion would make her free?

'_**Use your anger. It will make you stronger,' **_a voice in the back of her mind said. It was a voice that sounded like her own voice, but with dark intent or desires.

And it scared her.

Aqua elected to stop for now. She need to rest. Rarely, did she sleep long in even this safe zone, but she had to, if only to keep her sanity.

Curling up to a larger, flat topped rock, she laid on her side and let out a long sigh, eyes closing slowly. Within a few moments, Aqua had begun to drift off to sleep and a few moments after that, she was fast sleep.

Her last thought before she succumbed to sleep was _'I'll see you soon, everyone…'_


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Awakening

CHAPTER THREE: A DARK AWAKENING

_**Snapping awake, Aqua nearly panicked as she felt salty water invade her recently opened eyes. She screamed, but that only made bubbles of air. **_

_**Water. Aqua was utterly surrounded by it, deprive of life giving oxygen. Looking around at her predicament, Aqua quickly swam up, bursting to the surface with gasp, head tossing back as she sucked in air.**_

_**It was air that was choked with smoke and ash. The ash dotted Aqua's soaked hair and face as it floated through the air, twisted versions of snowflakes. **_

_**Aqua gagged at this point, trying her best to find the source of the smoke and ash. What could possibly be making so much thick, oily smoke and ash?**_

_**Aqua wished she hadn't found out why.**_

_**Placing her hands over her mouth as her eyes went wide, Aqua could only watch in horror as a village that bordered the water's edge burned, the people inside of it burning. Flames licked the buildings as people burned, their burning forms leaping from buildings. Screams from the village could be heard so clearly by Aqua. It was a horrible sight and nothing like what she'd seen Unversed do. This was something humans could do.**_

_**They, along with the buildings of wood and stone, were the source of all the smoke and ash.**_

_**And she had breathed in some of that ash and smoke. **_

_**Aqua couldn't fight back the urge to vomit, heaving painfully before she vomited. An icy feeling traveled from her stomach and up her throat. It didn't feel natural.**_

_**What came out scared her even more.**_

_**Black ink. Purple goo. Blue strands of slime. Darkness. And worse still, it had a taste. And the taste of that was blood, but it was also ice cold.**_

"_**Like your handie work, dear? My, my, we make such a delightful team~" **__**a voice, oddly soothing, rasped out to Aqua as she wiped the thick gunk from her lips. Looking around, Aqua could see a mass of purple, black, and blue energy floating above her. What was that thing talking about? She didn't understand.**_

"_**W…what are you talking about!? I didn't-"Aqua began before the wild laughter of the mass of energy laughed wildly. **_

"_**You think you didn't do that!? You did ALL of this Aqua! You made them all PAY for their foolishness. They called you a beast, feared your powers, the powers you used to defend these petty bastards, and all you did was taught them a lesson. Indeed, we are quite good at destroying everything!"**__** the voice replied with a snicker, bobbing up and down giddily. **_

"_**NO! Shut u-up! I didn't…I wouldn't…" Aqua said, covering her ears and sobbing now, tears running down her face. Somehow, she knew the blob was right and it hurt her so much.**_

"_**Why cry over them? Why cry over beings who forgot you even existed and then used you when you came back? Why cry over friends that forsake you to nothingness? Do something else instead…"**__** the voice cooed in delight before the blob began to laugh with repressed insanity. **_

"_**DESTROY! DESTROY! EVERYTHING IN YOUR WAY SHOULD BE DESTROYED!"**_

_**Aqua swam away from the blob as it laughed and cackled in delight, wailing faces and tormented faces of her loved ones and friends appearing before her, appearing out of the darkness of the sky. Eraqus, Ventus, King Mickey, Yen Sid, and older Sora, an older Riku, and many others floated around her as she tried to stay away from them. They relentlessly pursued her, no matter what she tried to do to escape their leering faces.**_

_**Eraqus screamed, "Aqua, what has happened to you?! How could you…"**_

_**His voice was drowned out by Yen Sid, who growled roughly, "You are a beast! May the flames of Hell scorch your soul from existence!"**_

_**King Mickey was staring at her with horror, going, "You…my Minnie, my home…why!?"**_

_**Ventus cried to her, "Aqua, why did you kill Sora and Terra? Why did you destroy our home again…?"**_

_**Sora endlessly asked "Why?" to her.**_

_**Riku's face was twisted with burning rage as he said, "You bitch! We should have left you to rot in the Realm of Darkness!"**_

"_**They are fools! Everyone must die, everyone must die, kill, maim, eradicate, tear them apart!"**__** the blob howled, urging her to do dark and terrible things.**_

_**The water vanished, the accusations, the laughter of insanity, the screams of terror appearing all around her, making Aqua shake in terror, hand over her mouth as she tried to fight off screaming, eyes wide with horror. Her pupils were dilated to pin points as tears rushed down her face.**_

_**She froze when a rotting hand slapped on her shoulder, the hand covered in maggots, dirt, and flesh peeling from it, bones showing freely. Glancing back, Aqua struggled to breath at what she saw. The smell alone was taking away her breath, the foul stench of rotting flesh invading her nostrils.**_

_**Terra's face, burnt, lips missing, flies and huge fat maggots falling from him was looking right at her. But he had no eyes, just emptiness. His jaw cracked loudly as he spoke, going, **__**"How….could you…fall? You were the…best of us...Aqua."**_

_**Aqua's scream silenced everything and everyone around her. She couldn't handle this anymore. She felt like her mind was going to snap and her chest was going to explode and implode all at the same time.**_

_**Cracks appeared around her as she screamed, like glass about to shatter. And moments later, the world shattered and began to tumble. **_

"_**Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Aqua screamed as the world around her melted away, even as she started to free fall. **_

_**Last thing she heard was her own laughter.**_

* * *

With a loud gasp, Aqua woke up, jolting into a fetal position, bringing her legs to her chest as she shook like a leaf in hurricane force winds. She was covered in a cold sweat and painful sobs escaped her trembling lips. She was close to hyper ventilating as well. Aqua had never had such a terrible nightmare in all her time down here. She had seen some horrible things and illusions. But that nightmare had invoked a mind numbing fear and if she hadn't woken up, she would have assumed that was all real.

For Aqua, it was still dangerously realistic.

"Oh…ohhhh…my sweet boys, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…sorry…" Aqua rasped out pitifully. Looking around and seeing she was in the Dark Margin, Aqua came to a sitting position, wiping the sweat and tears from her eyes.

To calm down, Aqua took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Her thundering heart slowed down and the fire in her belly cooled. The sweat that had been drenching her body eventually was absorbed by her clothing or evaporated.

After calming down from her nightmare, Aqua moved from her bed, if one could even call it that, and landed on her feet. She let out a long sight, rubbing her temples with her hands. Her head was throbbing slightly as a headache roared to life. But she had come to a settle on one thing now.

She had to escape this place as soon as possible. That nightmare, to her, was clear warning that her sanity was slipping from her grasp. And she couldn't afford to lose it here. She had lost enough already.

And she wasn't going to sleep until she escaped this Hell. This prison in which nothing ever changed and nothing seemed escape. And that meant working on her portal manipulation and not stopping.

But first, she needed to clear her mind. And she dare not close her eyes for more than a blink, because when she did, she could see Terra's face: that empty, rotting, soulless face that scared her more than any Xehanort processed Terra ever could.

She would never ever want to see Terra like that.

So, she promised herself that, no matter what, they would always be together and she would never give in or give up.

"Together…forever…" she muttered, placing her hand over her heart and closing it some. "I'll stay strong for you guys…"

Freedom was never cheap, after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Rising Tides

CHAPTER 4: RISING TIDES

Aqua was the type of person that usually remained calm and collected. Even when she had been forced to fight her friends, Aqua had managed to remain focused on the task at hand. When Aqua had fallen into the Realm of Darkness, she had focused on survival.

So when Aqua finally lost control over her temper and was no longer able to remain focused, it was a sight to behold.

"FIRE!" Aqua commanded as she vented her anger on a nearby pile of rocks, a Triple Firaga blowing them apart and sending them skyward in an adhoc display of fireworks. As the rocks, scorched and broken, tumbled back to sand, Aqua let out a growl of frustration.

Sometimes, she was glad she had no idea how much time might have passed in this Realm. Right now, she felt like she had burnt days of time on trying to get a portal out this world made. She couldn't even get one to form to take her to the end of the beach, let alone make one that lead her to a world she knew.

"ICE!" Aqua snarled in anger, venting her frustrations on the inky dark sea, the hunks of ice smashing into the water and sending geysers of the dark water skyward. A mist of water rushed over Aqua, coating her skin and clothing in the cool substance.

She just didn't understand what she was doing wrong. She always seemed to hit the same road block over and over again. And she could tell it was so close! She flopped onto her back, her boots kicking some sand away from her.

She didn't want this to be her roadblock. This was something she could do! She couldn't afford to fail once again.

Her friends needed her.

She got back to her feet and ran her hand through her hair. She tapped into her memory of Vanitas forming that portal. The movements he made. The lack of any words. She had remembered them so clearly now, but she HAD to be missing something. But what was she missing?

If anything, she knew her desire to gain long lost freedom was certainly strong enough. Aqua knew she was strong enough to wield this power.

'_You're not listening to your heart very well. Bring out your emotions. Let it all go,'_ her own voice called to her, darkened. It made her shiver and she refused to response to that voice. Otherwise, she'd really have lost her mind. Normal people didn't talk to themselves.

Did they?

Aqua's right hand tightened up some, going into a fist. She was getting upset again. But this time, it was at herself.

"C'mon…" Aqua said with a slight edge as she worked on yet another portal. Was this the fourteenth try? Twentieth? She wasn't even sure anymore.

As with the last portal, the result was the same. It swelled up looking like it was about to make it and then it would sputter out and die, becoming nothing more wisps of dark tendrils.

Aqua felt her anger boil once again.

But this time, she didn't try and vent with spells. She vented with yelling. A lot of yelling.

Including some words she just never used before.

"Damn it! Stop trying to prevent me from leaving, you stupid portal of Darkness!" Aqua yelled, seemingly in a childish rant. She couldn't help it. She was emotionally unstable right now. Her cherished hope of escaping was not going to be crush by Darkness!

"Let…" she began before letting her fury out by trying to summon a portal again, drawing back her right hand.

"Me…**_LEAVE_**!"

Aqua threw her hand forward, wisps of black, blue, and purple energy around her hand. Aqua barely noted this Darkness felt much stronger, so much colder.

With a burst of Darkness, the portal that formed before her was huge, able to allow several people to walk through at once. Aqua stared with shock. What had just happened?

Her mind was slow in fully grasping that she had actually succeeded in creating her escape route from this place.

Peeking around her portal, her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she saw a matching portal at the far end of the beach. Had she been successful?

She was quick to test the portal. She wasn't about to walk in right away, just in case. She fired a Firaga through the portal, looking around it and seeing a ball of fire come flying out the other side, striking the distant rock faces with a faint crack and flash of light. A smile began to form on Aqua's lips. She had done it. She had finally done it!

She let out a joyous squeal, leaping up and down as happiness filled her chest, washing away all the negative feelings, all the doubt, and all the pain. Tears had started to run down her face from the emotional overload of success.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! I did it, I finally did it!" Aqua said happily, wiping her face of her tears of happiness, giggling as well. It felt quite good to celebration anything, especially something this important.

After leaping up and down like a giddy school girl, Aqua laughed some as she looked at her portal. She might as well give it a shot and walk through herself. She wanted to get a feel of what it would be like to actually walk through the portal. She took a few steps closer to the maw of dark energy. When she reached the entrance, she paused.

A deep breath was taken and then expelled slowly. Eyes closed and then opened again, blue orbs shimmering.

And then Aqua took a step in.

Aqua's teeth gritted together as she felt an ice cold feeling race up her leg as she steeped in, followed by her entire body. It felt like she was in a bathtub full of ice in the middle of a raging blizzard! Looking around, she wasn't shocked to see the portal was totally black, devoid of any real light. She walked through it, feeling like was walking on air. This was truly a void.

And then she was out, just as suddenly as she had been inside it. After she walked out, the portal faded away. Aqua looked back over her left shoulder and felt a smile tugging on her lips again. She _had_ done this right. She was at the far end of the beach.

She let out a long sigh of content. This was a great day. She just needed to create another portal and have that it lead her to a world in which she could escape. Of course, she wasn't sure where to go. Land of Departure was out of the question. She doubted she could handle seeing her home like that so soon.

Not in the state she had been forced to leave it in anyways.

It didn't take much mulling it over after that to figure out what worlds were left and which one would be the safest to go to. She quickly settled on a location in mind.

* * *

"Why do I have to do it?" Yuffie whined to Cloud as the impassive swordsman looked at her. Although he didn't show it, he sometimes got annoyed by the amount of whining this 'Great Ninja' did. But Cloud knew she did mean well.

Even if she annoyed the living hell out of him.

"Yuffie. You're the most limber of the group. It's why we're asking you to get up there and install this fuse into the transmitter for the city's defense grid…" Cloud replied to her with a grumbling, slightly annoyed tone.

Yuffie huffed again as she looked up. It was quite a distance above them on what looked like a radio tower. Or what might have been a radio tower at one point. Yuffie wondered why Cid needed to place a transmitter so high into the air. Sometimes, the man just made things difficult for everyone. But Yuffie knew the defense grid need to function, for the people who lived here's sake. Slumping a bit, she said, "Ok, ok, I'll do it. But you owe me a material now!"

Cloud felt his right eye twitch some. Of course she would ask for something like that. She really never gave up her obsession with material. Ever. Handing her the fuse in question, Cloud growled, "Just hurry the hell up."

Yuffie spit her tongue out at Cloud before quickly leaping to the top of the building and then starting up the tower itself. Cloud watched the ninja for a moment before returning to his own thoughts.

They were thoughts that were quickly interrupted by something behind him, however. A feeling of intense cold rushed up Cloud's spine, prompting him to pivot around with the Buster Sword drawn and ready to go.

Cloud's eyes narrowed greatly when they landed on a Corridor of Darkness. _'Great,'_ he thought, knowing enough about the new Organization, as well as the newest threat to them all to feel this could be a problem.

Xehanort.

He didn't even bother to move when someone other than a trench coat wearing idiot came out of the Corridor. Just because they wore different clothing didn't mean they were allies. Whoever it was, Cloud was going to be careful.

Aqua walked out of the Corridor, looking back to watch it fade away into nothingness. Looking around, Aqua barely contained her excitement. She was free! And oh how good it felt to be finally free of the Realm of Darkness. Aqua took in the noises she hadn't heard in years.

She could hear birds singing faintly. And was that a water fountain in the distance? She bit her lower lip some as she heard wind blowing some. But what really let her know this wasn't a dream was a man standing before her.

She would have greeting him cheerful, happily, regardless of who he was. She wanted to do that, desperately.

But there was one large problem. And it was in the shape of a rather heavy looking blade he was carrying.

"Um…h-hello?" Aqua inquired carefully, keeping her distance for now. Cloud, on the other hand, took an aggressive step forward.

Just because she looked a bit nervous didn't mean she didn't have ill intentions. "Who are you?" Cloud asked right away, a frown on his face.

Aqua was slightly taken aback from how this man was treating her, like an enemy. Of course, maybe her appearance was suspect, but she didn't look like a Vanitas or Xehanort. Aqua replied to the blonde, going, "My name's Aqua. I…It's been a long time since I have seen a person, but I'd rather not have a weapon pointed at me. Can you…?"

Cloud reply was blunt and stern, going, "No." He didn't say anything else as she stood there, weapon drawn and ready to go.

"I really don't want to fight…" Aqua said to Cloud as she looked for potential escape routes. She didn't need this to turn ugly.

"Too bad! We do!" another voice said as Cloud glanced up to see Yuffie leaping down and preparing to throw kunai at Aqua. Cloud felt his scowl deepen. He might have had his weapon out, but he wasn't going to attack the blue haired girl, this Aqua, so suddenly and recklessly.

'_Damn it, Yuffie!' _Cloud thought as Aqua looked up, saw the incoming kunai and countered with a spell of some kind, a bubble forming around the woman. Yuffie's eyes widened as her kunai bounced off uselessly.

Yuffie landed next to Cloud, going, "Crap." She should have kept her mouth shut for the sake of her surprise attack, but she hadn't expected that the enemy would have a strong defensive spell.

Aqua, on the other hand, knew what she wanted to do, even as she dropped her Barrier spell down. She didn't want to fight these people. They weren't her enemies! So, she had to escape and quickly. Aqua formed a Firaga in her right palm and fired the ball of fire at the ground before the two fighters. Both Yuffie and Cloud leaped away from the resulting explosion that kicked up a fair amount of dust and smoke.

By the time the smoke clearly, Cloud and Yuffie could see Aqua rushing off in the opposite direction, away from them. "Double crap!" Yuffie called out as she rushed after Aqua, determined to catch up with the woman. Cloud sighed some before he followed, pulling a walkie talkie out as he slung the Buster Sword on his shoulder.

"This is Cloud, Cid. We have a possible enemy in the city. Me and Yuffie are giving chase. Possible enemy had blue hair, blue eyes, and pink belts across her chest. Clearly a strong mage," Cloud said as he and Yuffie gave chase.

A pissed off voice on the other end snarled, "Goddamn it, already!? We can't get a damn break around this hunk of shit city. Leon and Tifa are coming to help."

Aqua, on the other hand, just wanted to escape. '_C'mon!'_ she thought as she ran.

It was an exciting, if wholly unwanted way to return to the Realm of Light.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight or Flight Response

CHAPTER FIVE: FIGHT OR FLIGHT RESPONSE

Fight or flight response. All creatures have a fight or flight response. It is the physiological reaction that occurs in response to a perceived harmful event, attack, or threat to survival. Different creatures react differently to such threats.

But the most complex of these creatures are human beings. Sometimes, they flee from a fight. Other times, they fight instantly. Others still flee, but then fight when cornered. Sometimes, they freeze up and choke up.

Right now, however, Aqua just wanted to escape the two people that were chasing her with vigor. She had managed to stay ahead of them, being faster than the male, but bit slower than the female. Aqua kept the ninja at bay by casting magic attacks at the ninja. She stuck with Firaga and Blizzaga right now and made sure that she never actually hit Yuffie, but made it appear like she was attempting to, in the hopes it would drive her pursuers away.

However, Yuffie and Cloud had caught on to the fact Aqua was trying her best to escape and not actually trying to damage anyone. But it was obvious that Aqua didn't know the lay out of the city well. Once upon a time, Aqua knew this place well, but it had changed so drastically that she was getting lost, going deeper and deeper into the city's innards..

'_This place is a maze now!' _Aqua thought as she rushed down a market street, leaping over tables and avoiding surprised bystanders, yelling out, "Pardon me!" "Excuse me, sorry!" and "Make a hole!"

Yuffie, on the other hand, was yelling, "No, don't let her get away!" Of course, people where too shocked to do much of anything about Aqua.

Cloud wasn't yelling. Rather, he knew they were heading into a larger courtyard and that was the best—and only—chance they would get to cut Aqua off. "Leon, we're just about to the courtyard. You better be there," Cloud growled as it came into view.

"Of course, Cloud!" Tifa answered, since Leon was even more silent than he was at times. Cloud smirked some. This should end soon.

How wrong he was.

As Aqua rushed into the courtyard, she came sliding to a halt, letting out a groan. Two more fighters were before her only escape route forward and the blonde man and ninja girl were behind her. And while Aqua could teleport, she hadn't worked on long range teleporting enough to trust herself with it.

Right now, she was trapped and against four seasoned fighters. She looked around herself, a bit nervous. And not because she was afraid of them.

She was scared she'd hurt them by accident and make enemies of them forever more.

This was the first chance she had actually been able to look at any of her opponents in detail. The two behind her consisted of a stern looking, spiky haired blonde with a massive sword, one that seemed like it could split into smaller swords as needed. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His eyes glowed a faint blue. He wore very dark attire, with various silver buckles dotting his form. The toned muscular form told Aqua he was powerful physical foe.

The other was a younger girl, who looked to be sixteen or seventeen years of age. She had a tomboyish look, with short black hair, brown eyes, and carrying a massive shuriken and a large, tan, full arm shield of some type, along with a green shirt and tan shorts. She had a cocky smirk on her face. A ninja, most likely, which meant she was likely the fastest of the group.

The two before her were as different as the two behind her, without a doubt. One was a young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with long dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail right now. Her eyes were black in color. She wore a white t-shirt and a black mini-skirt with black boots. She was in some sort of boxing stance: clearly, another physical fighter and Aqua could tell she was quite strong.

The last man was stern looking, like the blonde, but he was taller and had brown hair that was not even remotely spikey like the blonde. His face had a huge scar running from his forehead to his left cheek, as well. His eyes were a bright blue, but distant and cold. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt under it, black pants and boots, and carried what looked like a huge revolver mixed with a large blade of some kind.

Aqua bit her lower lip, fighting back her urge to summon her Keyblade. She still hoped, faintly, they could try and resolve this without a fight, but that wasn't likely to happen now.

Tifa Lockheart, on the other hand, was looking over the blue haired girl they had finally managed to box in carefully. She could see the worried, concerned look on the woman's face. But it wasn't concern for her own wellbeing, it seemed. There was something else, something more. So, Tifa spoke first before any of the boys or Yuffie could.

"Are you gonna give up? We do have you surrounded…" Tifa tried to reason with Aqua, who looked over, brows arching some. Aqua hadn't done anything wrong, so she had nothing to give up for!

"I didn't do anything! My friends need me. Please, let me go," Aqua pleaded hopefully, trying to diffuse this situation before it once again erupted into conflict.

Squall was the first to respond, going, "Tifa, she could be trying to trick us. We can't take any chances. Give up, or we'll use force."

Tifa looked on helplessly as Aqua shook her head vigorously and said, "No! I can't. I can't give up, not having waiting so long to escape. I will defend myself if I have to!"

Cloud let out a sigh as he tightened his grip on his weapon, going, "Then we've no choice either." Yuffie felt her smirk increase, confident in their victory over Aqua. They did have her outnumbered heavily, so how could they possibly lose? "Yeah! We can't have you running around. You might be working with the enemy, blue lady!"

Aqua frowned at this. She had a name and she had told those two behind her what it was. She said, "I have a name and it's Aqua!" She paused, looking a bit downtrodded before she declared, "I guess we have to do this the hard way!" And with that, she flexed her right hand before a flash of light and white pedals appeared, Aqua looking down and feeling elated. It wasn't Master Keeper that she summoned.

It was her own Keyblade. It was Stormfall! The blue and greyish Keyblade felt wonderful in her hand, it's familiar power making Aqua nearly giddy with joy.

She then felt fear, as well. If this Keyblade was coming to her, then that meant she hadn't been successful in saving Terra. What had happened to him? Had he fallen back to Darkness again…? Tears nearly formed at that thought, but she held them at bay as she thought, _'Terra…!'_

Aqua also didn't miss the reaction from the group around her. All of them had expression of shock to a varying degree, with the Yuffie sporting the most shocked expression of all, with her mouth agape. "Triple crap!" Yuffie exclaimed at the sight of Aqua summoning a Keyblade.

'_Well, they clearly know what I am using…'_ Aqua mused as she got into her combat stance, followed the four fighters as their shock faded away rapidly.

But there was no more talk of trying to avoid a fight. Everyone, including Aqua, had settled on the fact someone was going to get hurt. Neither side was about to back down.

Everything seemed to have gotten silent. No one moved against either side, opponents sizing one another up.

And then the dam broke.

Cloud and Squall where the first to move, both letting out battle cries as they charged into Aqua. Aqua saw both of them were much quicker than they looked, but Aqua was quick herself. She teleported away from a thrust from Cloud's weapon, appearing behind Squall instead. She swung Stormfall at his neck, to try and knock him out. Squall noticed her just in time and pivoted to block with Lionheart, gunblade meeting Keyblade in a shower of sparks. Squall buckled a bit from her hit.

'_She's strong…'_ he thought dryly as Aqua pushed against him. Tifa was attacking now, moving into the fray and leaping at Aqua with a jump kick.

Unable to pull away from Squall and defend herself, Aqua formed a Renew Barrier spell instead, Tifa's foot crashing into it powerfully. Aqua quickly made her barrier shatter, which then exploded outward, sending both Squall and Tifa away from her. Tifa landed on her side with a grunt and Squall crashed onto his back painfully.

The whine of metal slicing through air could be heard as Yuffie threw her shuriken at Aqua. Aqua cartwheeled away from the sharp weapon, the edges of it clipping her metal boot with a faint metal on metal noise. As she landed on her feet, Aqua casted a Triple Blizzaga, throwing three large hunks of ice at the ninja. Yuffie wasn't expecting _three_ Blizzagas, so even after she avoided two, the third one hit her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain.

Cloud had used this moment of her spell casting to come in hard and fast, hitting Aqua with three powerful blows, one downward strike and two vertical slashes. Aqua gasped out in pain from the powerful blows, staggering to her hands and knees, Cloud thankfully not slicing her up. She gritted her teeth. She was _not_ going down here! She kicked out her foot in a horse kick, the armored boot hitting Cloud in the face, right on the chin. Cloud immediately saw stars as his teeth smashed together loudly and she staggered back from Aqua. The Keyblade Master was on her feet in an instant, blowing Cloud back with an Aeroga, the winds throwing the blonde away.

Aqua was force to avoid attacks from both Tifa and the recovered Yuffie, fists narrowly missing her face and stomach as she darted about, as well as using her Keyblade to knock away incoming kunai. As the two women attacked her, Aqua noticed out the corner of her eyes Squall healed Cloud with a Cura, helping him back to his feet. Aqua cartwheeled away from the group. She needed to get away. Four on one would result in her defeat if this went on too long.

And Aqua refused to allow that. She couldn't fail anymore.

Aqua attacked once again, using a Firaga Burst to attack the entire group all at once. She floated as a massive ball of fire appeared over her head and began to launch dozens of smaller balls of fire at the group of four. Tifa was the least fortunate of the group as several balls of fire scorched her and made her scream out in both shock and pain. Squall successfully avoided all but one ball of fire, while Cloud and Yuffie also took several hits, Yuffie crying out, "Ow, hot, hot, hot!"

Landing, Aqua very nearly took a Firaga spell to the fire fired at her by Squall, being forced to arch her back quite a ways to avoid the scorching flames. Aqua quickly came back to her feet again.

It was a good thing she did, because she could see Tifa casting a Quake spell. Squealing, Aqua leaping away from the ground before the spell made the ground she had been standing on fracture upwards, sending stone and dirt everywhere.

Landing once again, Aqua let out a breath as she looked at group, who grouped up and began to advance on her.

A stark realization had come to Aqua.

She had to start using her much stronger spells, including a few that she had learned while in the Realm of Darkness. The first one that came to mind was a powerful one.

'_Ultima…'_ Aqua thought as she put some distance between her and her enemies, looking around for any sort of innocent bystanders. Seeing none, Aqua planted both feet. This was going to end right now; she had decided on that.

A blue, purple, and black ball began for form in Aqua's right hand. She couldn't hide this spell and Cloud was the first one to see it. His eyes widened and he said, "Shit, incoming Ultima!"

Despite the warning, Aqua was a powerful spellcaster and the speed in which she could cast now of days was quite difficult to match.

Cloud, Squall, Tifa, and Yuffie never had a chance to dodge.

Aqua's right hand snapped up as the sphere swelled up greatly in size, reaching twenty feet across rapidly. "ULTIMA!" Aqua screamed before it was fired with a massive howl, the sphere flying forward.

The resulting explosion was so powerful that it threw Aqua off her feet and she was roughly forty feet away. A dome of blue, purple, and black energy exploded in the courtyard, snapping nearby light posts in half, shattering windows, and throwing loose objects into store fronts, walls, and the ground. It cratered the ground with a thirty foot wide hole, as well. As the smoke cleared, Aqua gasped slightly as she saw the four fighters scattered about in various positions, clearly rendered unconscious by the spell.

Aqua couldn't leave the like this, on death's door. She quickly casted a Cura on the group, healing them to prevent them from dying, but to keep them from waking up as well.

Someone did wake up, however. As Aqua turned to leave, a voice said, "W…wait…!" Looking back to the sound, Aqua watched as Tifa came to her feet, although shakily. Aqua was doing her best to resist running over, in case it was a trick.

Tifa was beyond amazed, even if worn out. This new person had just beaten them all and she clearly wasn't worse for wear. And Tifa was firmly convinced that Aqua was not an enemy. She didn't leave them to die; she did the opposite and healed them to prevent that. "Just…where did you come from and why did you..?" Tifa asked, looking to her fallen friends.

Aqua perked some and looked to them as well, her features growing soft. "I couldn't leave them. My heart was telling me you aren't enemies or bad people. I had to help you. It was the right thing to do…" Aqua paused as she smiled softly.

Tifa had gone silent from this, clearly surprised at the strong words coming from Aqua.

"Your heart knows the answers to everything, if you only just listen," Aqua finally said with firm belief. Aqua turned; ready to leave when she was greeted with a familiar face. Aqua's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Merlin stroked his beard some as he looked over Aqua. This was the girl alright. The Keyblade Master who had been lost in the Realm of Darkness; Master Aqua.

"Well, dear, it's been a while, but you're as fiery as ever!" Merlin said in a cheerful tone. Looking around her, he saw the damage from Aqua's spell casting; from the battle. _'She's much stronger than all those years ago…even Sora would have trouble beating those four all at once…!'_ he thought, looking back Aqua.

She looked like she had seen a ghost before she smiled. It was beaming smile, like a child opening a present on Christmas.

"Merlin…this…this is real then…" Aqua said before she sniffled, hold the tears at bay.

She was truly free. This wasn't a dream. This was real.

This was real!

Merlin cleared his throat and said, "It is quite real, my dear. Now, I think we ought to tend to those four, don't you, Aqua?"

Aqua looked back to the four fighters who had been, just moments ago, trying to defeat her. She didn't even need to think it over before she answered.

"Absolutely," Aqua said, turning back to them and walking over. She casted a Curaga on them, knowing the remaining three would wake up soon.

And besides, she had a lot of questions. But one thing was certain.

It felt great being back in sunlight once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Cognizance

CHAPTER 6: COGNIZANCE

After curing Cloud, Squall, and Yuffie, Aqua had found herself, along with Merlin, Tifa, and a new arrival named Cid carried the three unconscious people back to Merlin's house. Aside from the initial cursing of Cid when he arrived, which had made Aqua's face turn a bright red for all those foul words, the trip to Merlin's house had been a silent and slow one. Aqua was currently carrying Cloud, the man's weight and the much heavier sword he was carrying making the trip a tad for awkward for Aqua. Cloud and his weapon were fairly heavy to her! Tifa was carrying Leon while Cid was carrying Yuffie.

Aqua didn't miss the looks of distrust that Cid had sent her way either, but she understood it. After all, she wouldn't trust someone right away after that person had beaten up some of her friends. She kept her eyes forward, avoiding contact with anyone's eyes, at least for now. She felt ashamed she had fought those people and even more shame for using Ultima on them.

Aqua was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Merlin call her as they came to a stop. No, it took Cid saying something to her to get her attention.

"Hey, lady, get your head out of your ass!" Cid said with distain, a huge scowl plastered on his face. Aqua jumped a bit, looking at Cid and opening her mouth, wanting to protest, but she snapped it back shut in an instant. It wasn't worth it and arguing with them wouldn't gain their trust, after all.

"S-sorry…" she muttered as Merlin gave Cid a stern look before turning his attention to Aqua.

"We're here, Miss Aqua," Merlin said in a far more gentle tone than Cid as he gestured to a house connect to other buildings. It was built primarily of heavy wood, oak most likely, and Aqua could sense magic enchantments all around the house. Protective wards, it seemed. It had a single wooden door and a single window. Merlin walked over to the door and said something Aqua couldn't really hear and the door popped open. As Merlin walked inside, Aqua followed him in, with Cid and Tifa behind her. After they entered, the door closed behind them with a faint thud. Aqua glanced around, seeing they were in a huge living room with a fire place, a huge table, piles (more like mountains, Aqua noted!) of books, candles, and other various items. There was an entrance to a hallway on her left. Cid and Tifa were already heading that way, Aqua noticed.

Tife looked back and said, "I'll be back for Cloud in a bit. We're taking them lay down." Aqua smiled a bit and nodded. Merlin spoke before the two could leave, going, "I'd like to speak with Miss Aqua alone, so once you come back for Cloud, Tifa, please wait in the bedrooms."

Tifa looked a bit surprised, but she didn't protest at all. Cid, on the other hand, did, going, "Oh hell no. We ain't gonna let you and this crazy bitch…"

Merlin's face darkened at those words, going, "CID! You are not going to insult a Keyblade Master in my home! You will do as I ask and you must shut your trap!" Cid was clearly surprised by Merlin's yelling. Needless to say, Aqua was as well. She had never seen Merlin get that angry, ever. Cid scoffed, but he nodded none the less. Merlin didn't speak until after Tifa came back and took Cloud from Aqua.

Silence appeared between them. Aqua fidgeted slightly before going, "Sorry I hurt your friends, Mr. Merlin…"

Merlin smiled gently and held up his hand, going, "Please, just call me Merlin. I know you have gone a very long time. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the wooden chairs at the table. Aqua took his offer, sitting down, the chair creaking some.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Aqua?" Merlin said to her, looking over his shoulder as he poured himself some tea. Aqua brightened quite a bit and said, "Absolutely."

'_How long has it been since I last tasted a good cup of tea or anything food or drink…?'_ Aqua thought as Merlin poured another cup of steaming tea. He walked back to the table and placed Aqua's cup before her before taking a seat himself.

Aqua reached out slowly, grabbing the tea and slowly bringing it to her lips. She took in the smell of the tea, letting out a long breath. Aqua tilted the cup and took a drink of the tea.

It tasted amazing. Aqua felt her hand shaking as she put the tea cup back on the table. Aqua felt the liquid run down her throat, the rich taste of Merlin's tea hanging in her mouth.

Merlin, who had been drinking his own tea, looked at Aqua and quickly placed his tea on the table, going, "Miss Aqua…you're crying."

Aqua hadn't even noticed the fat tears rushing down her face silently. She sniffled and said, "Oh…I…I'm…" She could stop the sob that escaped her lips now, hand shooting over her mouth as she said, "I-I'm s-sorry! This…it's…it's the first drink I've had in…years…!"

Merlin rose from his seat and moved over to Aqua, looking her form over. Merlin could see how weary she looked. How tired she appeared. She was emotionally drained, Merlin could tell in her eyes, eyes that were now freely crying. "Miss Aqua, it's ok to cry. Nothing can hurt you here or take advantage of you. It's ok for you to cry. It makes you no less strong for doing so."

Those words struck a chord in Aqua's heart.

'…_no less strong for doing so…'_

Aqua felt her lower lip tremble and she finally broke down. All the years of worry, of constant fighting, the emotional feeling of actual food, of being free came out. She began to sob hysterically, loud and powerful sobs that could be heard by Tifa and Cid. Tifa looked in the direction of the crying. That was no childish crying.

That was the sound of someone letting all their pain they had bottled up out.

Aqua's throat convulsed and her lungs heaved as she cried for a good five minutes. After those five minutes, Aqua was hiccupping and shaking some, her eyes red and puffy. Her face was stained with tears and her thighs dotted with tears. Merlin let her recover, slowly, the Keyblade Master sniffling some.

"Tha…thank you, Merlin…" Aqua told Merlin with a small smile. Merlin nodded at the young woman. Nothing else needed to be said. Aqua just needed a place to vent, to let go. Merlin was more than happy to let a heart releasing its burden.

It was time for Merlin to ask his one and only question. Clearing his throat, he reinterated, "Miss Aqua, you have been gone for nearly thirteen years. But you haven't aged a day, but you are much stronger and I can tell you have many years of experience behind you. What happened to you and where did you go?"

Aqua looked down at the floor at this question, a lump in her throat. She was going to answer this question, however. She had to. "I fell into the Realm of Darkness when…Xehanort stabbed his Keyblade into Terra's chest. A portal opened and I leaped in after him. I had to, I couldn't let him fall," Aqua told him in a soft voice. "Time doesn't move in the Realm of Darkness. My body failed to age, but I was constantly fighting monsters. Heartless. Endless numbers of them. I had to get stronger; otherwise, I would have been devoured by them…"

Merlin nodded and didn't press that issue. He could tell it was a sore subject for someone like Aqua. Moving on from that topic, he said, "I see. Well, then, ask me what you wish to know and I will do my best to answer you."

There were so many things Aqua wanted to ask about. But she had to collect her thought some first. She settled on a hated foe.

"Where is Xehanort? I know he's still alive, I can sense his Darkness," Aqua stated, wanting to know what had happened so far.

"Xehanort is quite alive. He is gathering thirteen powerful dark beings to battle seven beings of light to create the X-blade," Merlin said, noticing Aqua's hands clenching into fists right away. Aqua had come to loath Xehanort so much. He took so much from her friends and took so much from her. He had destroyed so many people's livelihoods for his own petty desires.

"He's still trying to take Kingdom Hearts then and start another Keyblade War. Figures he'd not give up after we barely stopped him all those years ago," Aqua said with a frown. _'We'll make sure he suffers for all the agony he's put us through…'_ the dark voice in her voice chuckled. Aqua ignored it once again.

"So you know about it plan, then," Merlin stated, not really needing to ask. Aqua nodded and said, "I do. He took Terra's body for that plan of his. But…if he's alive, where's Terra? Did Terra get his body back?" Aqua was hopeful to have that question answered.

Merlin didn't feel it was his place to tell her about Terra and what Xehanort had done while in Terra's body. Or what their join Heartless and Nobody had done. Aqua likely couldn't handle the strain.

"Merlin…?"

Aqua's voice, full of concern and, faintly, fear, brought Merlin's attention back to her. She looked very concerned. She spoke again, going, "Please….I need to know."

Merlin pushed his glasses back onto his nose and nodded. He had a feeling he might regret telling Aqua this. "After you prevent their fall, Terra had forgotten everything except one name: Xehanort. He became Ansem the Wise's apprentice. However, his study of Heartless and Darkness and other things lead to the destruction of this world and it's renaming to Hollow Bastion. Terra's body split between a Heartless named Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and a powerful Nobody named Xemnas."

Aqua's mouth had gone dry at hearing all of this. Her efforts to save Terra had failed. And not only did her efforts fail, Xehanort/Terra had still fallen to Darkness and destroyed this world and many people's lives. She said, in a shaky voice, "Continue…please."

Merlin nodded and did as he was asked. "Ansem Seeker of Darkness tried to take Kingdom Hearts by making a Keyblade made of hearts of the Princesses and opening the Door to Darkness. However, he was defeated by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Xemnas tried to create Kingdom Hearts by destroying Heartless and releasing their hearts, with the help of the First Organization XIII, all of which were defeated or destroyed by Sora and Riku. Xemnas was defeated by Sora and Riku."

Aqua looked at the table, Merlin's voice fading away as she was lost in her own sorrow. Terra was still gone: she didn't need to ask that. The Terra she knew couldn't and wouldn't do all these terrible things. She was angry at herself and Terra. She wished he listened to her. She had begged him so much to stop his quest for power. She had gone nights without sleep, wondering if Terra would stay strong for her.

But most of all, she missed him. She missed the Terra who didn't focus on power, but focused on his friends. The Terra that would beg her to make cookies and sweets for himself and Ventus, the Terra she knew as a huge softie. She claimed to herself she had forgiven him, but she hadn't fully.

But she wanted to.

"I…need to be alone for a moment," Aqua mumbled, Merlin blinking at this request. He nodded and stood up wordlessly, heading out of the room for now. Aqua didn't even look up from the table before she stood up and looked at the ceiling, hands clenching so tight into fists that her nails sliced into her palms as she began to bleed. The blood rushed between her fingers and onto the ground, dripping onto the floor in erratic patterns.

Aqua didn't yell as she vented her anger, going, "Why Terra? Why did you not listen to me or Master Eraqus? I was so worried about you, that you'd fall again and you'd not learn from your mistakes! I wanted to save you…I wanted to see you again…"

Feeling the warm blood on her hands, she brought her right hand up, seeing it covered in blood. She stared at it, wordlessly. "Terra…I promise I'll get you back, somehow."

With a quick Cure spell, Aqua healed her wounds, but the blood remained. She sighed some and watched as Merlin walked back in. He looked at her hands and said, "I have a wash room if you'd like to use it."

Aqua shook her head for now and replied, "I have more questions. Washing my hands can wait, Merlin."

Merlin didn't try and tell her otherwise. The determined look in her eyes was more than enough to tell him it was a waste of time. "Ask away, my dear."

"What is a Nobody? Is King Mickey still alive? What about Master Yen Sid? Who else is a threat, aside from Xehanort? What happened to Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas? I heard said they were defeated, but not destroyed…" Aqua asked of the wizard, who listened to her questions.

Merlin answered them in the order in which she asked them. "Nobodies are what remain when a person becomes a Nobody. They are created when people with strong enough wills remain and the body, without its heart, continues to exist. The strongest of Nobodies retain human appearance and thought, but cannot feel real emotions. They can, however, regain a heart over a long enough time." Aqua shuddered a bit. That was just about as unnatural as could be.

"King Mickey is still fighting against the forces of Darkness, helping Sora and his friends as much as he can. He and Yen Sid were looking for Ventus's hearts, as well as yourself and Terra," Merlin explained of King Mickey and Yen Sid. Aqua's heart fluttered, going, "I'll got to Yen Sid's tower as soon as I can."

Merlin nodded and chuckled some, going, "I can imagine King Mickey and Yen Sid would be delighted to see you!" Of course, Aqua would be just as thrilled to see them. It had been over a decade after all.

As for other threats, aside from those one each of the worlds themselves, the one that Merlin could remember best was Maleficent. "Ah, Maleficent and her bumbling brute Pete are still a dangerous threat," Merlin noted, to which Aqua nodded. She had a feeling that Maleficent would still be a threat, despite being manipulated by Xehanort.

"The two you asked about are a part of the new Organization XIII. The true one, as they say," Merlin explained of Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. Aqua sighed a bit. That was just peachy.

Now, Aqua had a final question. "Merlin…? Might I be able to stay here and…sleep?" She hoped her would say yes, but she understood if-

"Absolutely! I don't mind at all," Merlin replied with a cheerful tone. "But I must insist you wash up first."

To Aqua, that sounded like a heavenly plan. She smiled happily and said, "Thank you so much Merlin!" She rushed over to him and gave him a firm hug, Merlin surprised by the hug, but returning it. Aqua broke the hug and giggled a bit, going, "I haven't slept in a bed for twelve years. It's gonna be great!"

Merlin found that sad, to a degree. He'd never seen someone get so excited over a bed, something most people took for granted. He smiled sadly, which was missed by Aqua, and said, "Well, then, it's settled! I'll get you something to wear for bed while you clean up. And see if Tifa will handle washing your clothing."

Aqua paused and said, "Are you sure about my clothing…?" She didn't want to intrude on their lives here. Merlin nodded and replied, "I believe Tifa won't mind a bit. The wash room is down the hall, the second door on your right."

Aqua nodded and headed down the hallway at a leisurely speed, finding the correct door and walking inside of the wash room. The wash room had a shower with a bathtub in it, as well as full body mirror and a sink. There was a toilet up against the wall on her right, in front of the sink. There was plenty of shampoo and soap to pick from, Aqua's eyes landing on a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. Moving over to pick up the bottle, she popped open the top of the shampoo and smelled it, relishing in the scent of strawberries.

"Hmmm…~" Aqua groaned slightly as she smelled it before putting it down. There was a knock at the door, making her turn around, slightly embarrassed. She cleared her throat some and asked, "Yes?"

Tifa's voice called out and said, "I hear you're staying with us tonight! I'm hanging a nightgown outside the door and you can drop your clothing off in the laundry room. Feel free to use anything you want while you're in there, Aqua!"

Aqua felt her smile increase at this. She was always amazed at how kind people could be sometimes. "Oh, thank you very much, Tifa," Aqua replied to Tifa, who responded with a "Not a problem!" Aqua could hear the footsteps of Tifa leaving.

Aqua waited a bit before moving to the door and opening it, peeking outside before grabbing the nightgown and pulling it inside. She locked the door this time and looked at the nightgown. Aqua's face heated up at it, however.

It was a lacey black gown that would clearly show off her cleavage, as well as stopping right above her kneecaps. She bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to be seen in this. It felt odd. But she couldn't spit on the kindness of these people. She placed the nightgown down and began to strip down. She was naked within a few moments, clothing a pile. She stretched her sore muscles before hoping into the shower.

Turning on the water to warm, letting it wash over her hair and body. She let out a long breath as the water rushed over her. She lathered up her hair with the strawberry scent shampoo, feeling quite good about herself, oddly. She felt good enough to hum, but not to sing. After thoroughly lathering her hair, she risen the shampoo off and then lathered up her body with soap, cleaning off what felt like years' worth of dirt and grime.

After shower, drying off, putting on her nightgown, and placing her dirty clothing, Aqua was escorted to her room by Tifa, who told her she could sleep as long as she wanted to. Aqua was quite grateful to the kind hearted woman.

The room itself was simple: it had a twin sized bed with blue sheets and covers, four pillows, and wooden frame, a pair of night stands, and one lamp. It had a ceiling fan and a light there as well. Aqua didn't waste any time, turning out the light and getting into bed. The bed itself was comfortable, Aqua snuggling into it and pillows.

It felt great to be in a real bed, free from dangers of being attacked by Heartless. Aqua's eyes felt so heavy and the bed so amazing. She closed her eyes and lay on her side.

She was asleep within moments.


	7. Chapter 7: New Dawn

CHAPTER SEVEN: NEW DAWN

"Nnnnghhh…"

There was groaning noise that escaped Aqua's lips as she began to wake up, eyes slowly fluttering open. Her eyes focused some as they scanned the area for a moment before she slowly sat up. Aqua stretched her arms, making her elbows and shoulders pop from the effort. After that wonderful stretch, Aqua placed her hands into her lap. What time was it? The blinds were closed, but she could see small beams of sunlight cutting through the blinds.

Aqua looked for a clock and quickly spotted one, along with her Wayfinder, she noticed, on the nightstand on the left hand side of the bed. Aqua stared at it for a bit, surprised by the time.

It was 1:00 p.m.

Aqua wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she felt incredibly refreshed. Aqua had a feeling she wasn't going to take a bed for granted for a very long time.

With some effort, since she didn't quite want to leave the bed yet, Aqua got out of the bed and stood, getting her nightgown situated before she headed to the door. Opening it and walking out into hallway, she looked to her left and saw, for a moment, Merlin walking around in the main room of this house. He appeared to be quite busy. She elected to head to the washroom, to clean up for the day.

Reaching the door and turning the knob, Aqua walked into the bathroom and was greeted with another surprise: her clothing, all of it, on hangers, along with a note taped to her shorts. Moving over to it, Aqua grabbed the note and read it.

_Miss Aqua, we washed your clothes and left them here for when you wake up. You were so tired that we let you sleep as much as you wanted. Feel free to use whatever you need to get ready! Merlin explained to us who you are, so you won't have trouble from anyone again. –Sincerely Tifa and Co!_

_P.S. 'Great Ninja Yuffie' said she was sorry for throwing kunai at you._

Aqua smiled a bit and then giggled some at the last part of the note. She wasn't use to all this kindness. She hadn't seen it in such a long time, either. She placed the note down, moved back to the door and locked it. After that she stripped down, removing her nightgown before putting on her bra and underwear. She followed that with brushing her teeth, although she hoped the toothbrush was new, she certainly didn't care.

After that, she put on all of her clothing and looked herself over in the full body mirror. She felt great, even though her clothing was still a tad on the ragged side. She'd have to use her magic to fix up her clothing, something she could actually do now that she wasn't expecting a fight every waking moment of her life. But her hair, eyes, everything else looked brighter and refreshed. Instead of a flat, emotionless face, she had a small smile on it instead. She moved away from the mirror and unlocked the door, heading back to the guest room she had stayed in.

Walking inside, she grabbed her Wayfinder and looked it over before leaning over and gently kissing it. "Terra…Ven…" Aqua said softly before she put the Wayfinder away in a pouch on her hip, hidden under her sashes. _'Time to go,'_ Aqua thought, looking at the bed and starting to make it. After a couple of minutes, the bed was made, Aqua heading out of the guest room and down the hall. Walking into the main chamber, Aqua watched as Merlin spoke to glass orb.

"Oh, no, no, King Mickey, Master Aqua is quite well physically. But she is quite worn mentally. She needs time to recover…." Merlin said before pausing, listening to a reply that Aqua herself couldn't hear. Aqua did blink, thinking, _'Does King Mickey need my help already…?'_

"I know we're going to be at war with Xehanort and his forces, but until he moves, Aqua should be given time to recover," Merlin protested to King Mickey. Aqua finally spoke at this going, "Merlin, if something needs to be done, I am ready to help."

Merlin looked back at Aqua, taking in a short breath before sighing. "I understand my dear. I believe Yen Sid can fully bring you to speed on everything."

Aqua nodded and said, "I'll go to his tower right…." Aqua paused mid-sentence as her stomach rumbled, making her turn red with embarrassment. "Um….a-after I eat." She fidgeted slightly from having her stomach growl so loudly. She hadn't ever heard it howl that loud ever before!

Merlin, on the other hand, chuckled and nodded, going, "I'll tell King Mickey of your intentions, my dear. Feel free to go. I have no reason to keep you here."

"Thank you Merlin…for everything. It means a lot to me," Aqua replied to him with a smile before walking over and giving the old wizard a hug. Merlin was a bit caught off guard before he smiled and hugged her back. _'She's such a kind hearted girl,'_ Merlin thought as Aqua pulled away and then headed to the door, looking back and going, "Goodbye, Merlin!" With that, the door opened and then shut, Aqua heading out on a new adventure.

For some reason, however, Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen with Aqua, some day.

Aqua felt her stomach rumble again as she walked down the streets of Radiant Garden, looking for someplace to eat. Being that everything had changed, she really had no idea where to go. So Aqua simply walked around, letting her heart and whims guide her for now.

It wasn't long before she could smell something delicious in the air. Following the smell, Aqua stumbled across a tavern appropriately named Radiant Garden Tavern. The smell of grilled foot was nearly overpowering for a hungry Aqua. She walked inside, being greeted by a waiter and then sat down. Aqua ordered a glass of sweet tea, reading over the menu she was given. She also noticed who owned the store.

'_Scrooge McDuck? I think I know who that is…'_ Aqua thought, but not dwelling on it long when the waiter returned with her drink. She was then asked what she might want to eat today, Aqua looking the menu over. Seeing something she'd never tried, Aqua looked at the waiter and said, "I'll take a plate of Grilled Octopus and a side of green beans."

The waiter smiled and nodded, writing down her order and rushing off.

Aqua remained quiet as she waited for her food, wondering how Yen Sid had been after all of these years. Was he the same as she remembered him? She wasn't sure to be fair. She also wondered just how Sora had changed in all of these years as well. He had had done a lot for the worlds, having saved them twice and defeated Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. He was surely a strong young man by now. She pondered if she'd ever get a chance to meet him soon.

Of course, she wanted to find Terra and wake up Ven far more than meet Sora. She knew Ven was still safe, but Terra, she had no idea where to start looking. She hoped by meeting with Yen Sid, she might have some idea where to go.

Aqua was brought out of her reverie by the arrival of her food. Aqua watched a plate be placed before her, looking at the seasoned and grilled octopus tentacles before her, as well as a pile of steaming green beans. Aqua's mouth began to water at this, her hands grabbing her fork and stabbing the smallest tendril, bringing it to her mouth and biting down.

It was like there was an explosion of flavor in her mouth, taste buds coming to life. Aqua let out a content groan and began to eat hungrily, but managing to control herself so she didn't at like she sometimes had seen Terra eat. That tended to be messy.

'_This tastes great…'_ Aqua thought as she munched on a spoonful of green beans. She didn't waste a single drop off food, eating everything she had ordered. She rubbed her stomach and let out a content sigh before leaving a generous tip of muney, as well as paying for the food before leaving.

She walked the streets once again, looking for a less traveled area to try and summon a Corridor of Darkness, as she had learned they were actually called, and head to Yen Sid's world. She knew that she could try and her Keyblade Glider and summon her armor, but she felt the need to practice her Corridor more.

She had worked hard on getting the ability to use Corridors of Darkness, after all.

Once she located a quiet area, Aqua flicked out her hand, calling on her Darkness to try and make another Corridor. To her surprise, the Corridor formed up all too easily. She was slightly concerned about that, but she had no time to think about it. She had to get to Yen Sid's tower.

Walking into the Corridor, she appeared a moment later before Yen Sid's tower. Looking at it, she noticed it hadn't changed one bit, still looking the same as over a decade ago. Taking in a deep breath, Aqua started to head inside.

It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8: War Drums

CHAPTER 8: WAR DRUMS

After opening the door at the base of Yen Sid's Tower, Aqua found herself face to face with Donald Duck and Goofy.

OK…more like face to back, since both Donald and Goofy had their backs to her, conversing about what kind of ice cream was better. They seemed pretty deep into their conversation as well, Aqua watching them with a grin on her face, doing her best to stifle a laugh.

"Gawrsh, Donald, I dunno if that's really something I'd try cuz Rockin Crunch is pretty tasty…" Goofy said to Donald while itching at the side of his temple, a confused looking plastered on his face. Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Aw phooey! I don't think your head's on straight, Goofy!" Donald replied to his longtime friend, not quite willing to give into his opinion of ice cream and sweet things.

At was at this point that Aqua announced her presence with a giggle, replying to them both, "I can't say I agree with _either_ of you. Royalberry is the best flavor there is."

Both Donald and Goofy jumped in surprise, with Goofy dropping is shield and Donald going, "What's the big idea!?" Both of the anthropomorphic beings looked over to Aqua, shock appearing on their faces at seeing a friend once thought long lost. Indeed, only Mickey Mouse, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, and Yen Sid knew Aqua was free from the Realm of Darkness.

Soon, however, both of them broken into huge grins and rushed over to Aqua, tackling her and hugging her firmly, Aqua squeaking as the two took her off her feet with the surprise hugging.

"Aqua! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald said gleefully as he hugged the surprised Keyblade Master, with Goofy saying, "It's sure nice to see ya, Aqua!" Aqua just smiled and hugged them back. People did remember her. She wasn't forgotten by people, just she had feared greatly in the Realm of Darkness. She felt foolish for thinking people might have forgotten her.

"It's really nice to see you both as well. How have you both been?" Aqua asked as she, Donald, and Goofy broke the hugging and got to their feet, Aqua placing her hands to her side as Goofy went back to his shield, picking it up and coming back over. Donald answered for them both.

"We're doing great, same with King Mickey as well. Whatcha doing here, anyways, toots?" Donald inquired of Aqua, Aqua flushing slightly at being called toots. For some reason, memories of Phil and his flirty ways fluttered through her mind.

Clearing her mind, Aqua replied, "I'm here to see Yen Sid. I am assuming that King Mickey is here…?" Aqua would be happy to see the King once again, since they had fought side by side all those years ago. Protecting Kairi and fighting against Vanitas after he took Ven's body; she knew the King was a great person, of course. His action spoke volumes.

Goofy nodded, confirming what Aqua assumed. "King Mickey's here alright! He's talking to Yen Sid about that Xehanort feller, fer sure!" Goofy said with a smile.

Aqua's smile turned into a frown at hearing Xehanort's name, but she brushed it off and said, "I see. Might I get past you both? I really need to speak to them both…"

Both Goofy and Donald parted ways, nodding as Aqua thanked them and walked past them, starting up the stairs to Yen Sid and Mickey Mouse. As she headed up, Aqua felt her heart thundering in her chest. She felt nervous, although she wasn't sure why. Once she reached the door that lead into Yen Sid's chamber, she paused for a moment, hearing voices on the other side. She could hear King Mickey's voice, as well as Yen Sid, but she heard no one else. She couldn't make out what they were talking about either. Drawing in a breath, Aqua lifted her right hand and knocked on the door loudly.

The voices stopped when she knocked. On the other side, Mickey could sense a familiar and strong light on the other side of the door, but also something else. He couldn't quite pin point what he was feeling either. Mickey Mouse looked over to Yen Sid, the wizard's face expressionless as he looked at the wooden door. Being this was his former Master's home, he didn't say anything; it wasn't his right to let someone inside if Yen Sid didn't wish it.

Yen Sid stared at his door impassively before he heard another knock, followed by a tentative voice going, "Yen Sid, can I come inside, please?" Yen Sid knew that voice: it belonged to Master Aqua. A grin slowly appeared on his face. The stars had once again been correct in what they had been telling him; that Master Aqua had escaped her prison. Yen Sid in a deep, rolling voice, offering to Aqua, "Of course, Master Aqua. We would gladly welcome your presence."

Aqua nearly came out of her skin, surprised her knew her by just her voice alone. Unless he could somehow sensed it was her. She opened the door and walked inside, armored boots tapping against the floor with loud clicks. She smiled brightly at the sight of King Mickey's ever grinning face. King Mickey greeted Aqua with his trademark grin, stating, "Aqua! It's been way too long…we've all missed ya!"

Aqua smiled to him and said, "You and me both, King Mickey…" She went to one knee and placed a hand over chest, closing her eyes as well. King Mickey waved his hands in front of him and said, "Oh, you don't gotta bow, Aqua! We're friends."

A grin appeared on Aqua's lips as she looked up at King Mickey and nodded, getting back to her feet. She did bow to Yen Sid, going, "Yen Sid, it's great to see you again." She noticed the old wizard was studying her closely, his eyes hawkish and piercing. Aqua felt nervous at this. The voice in her head chuckled and said, _'He doesn't trust you. He thinks you're corrupted.'_

Aqua ignored that voice, whatever it was, once again and stood before Yen Sid. Surely, he'd not say anything about her. She had just returned from the Realm of Darkness, but she hadn't done anything wrong.

Had she?

Yen Sid spoke in a grave tone, going, "You have many questions and much to catch up on, Master Aqua. But I sense you have changed. You are stronger than I ever remember. But I sense Darkness in you, as well. You have begun to use it, have you not?" King Mickey blinked, clearly surprised by this statement. He looked to Aqua, a bit disappointed, but after his dealings with Riku, King Mickey wasn't worried about Aqua using Darkness. He did trust her, after all.

Aqua, on the other hand, had to fight back the panic in her chest that she didn't show on her face. Was he going to reject her for what she did? She had to answer him and she couldn't lie, otherwise, that would just make them distrustful of her. She didn't want them to worry about her trustworthiness. After all, Xehanort was a big enough headache. She bit her lower lip and replied in a tiny, ashamed voice.

"I have. I made Corridors of Darkness with its power to escape the Realm of Darkness," Aqua replied, looking at the floor before she looked back at Yen Sid, going, "But I had to escape. I needed to help my friends." She was calm, her eyes showing determination and telling Yen Sid, wordlessly, that she'd do it again if it meant she'd be able to escape.

Yen Sid nodded at this; just as he had expected, even Master Aqua wasn't immune to the power of Darkness. Speaking, he warned her, rather than berate her. "Tread lightly with the power of Darkness, Master Aqua. Even someone as Light filled as you can tumble down the slippery slope and never return."

Aqua shivered a bit at the underlying threat to those words as well; _fall and we will fight you if we must._ That was what was being said. She nodded and said, "I will be careful, Yen Sid. I promise."

Yen Sid accepted that answer and moved on to more pressing matters. "I shall not sugar coat this topic, Master Aqua. War is coming between the forces of Light and Darkness. Xehanort has returned and is more than willing to wage war for the sake of his goals. We have done our best to gather our own forces, but we have not located Terra…and young Ventus still sleeps. We have located his heart, however."

Aqua felt excitement rush into her heart at hearing this. They had found Ven's heart? That was the kind of news that could make her cry from joy, but she remained mostly composed. "That's great news! But I feel like just because you found it doesn't mean it's all that easy…" Aqua had to temper her excitement with logic and reason.

Yen Side nodded as well, going, "Ventus's heart currently resides inside of the heart of Sora: Roxas, Sora's Nobody, was identical to Ventus, proving the link between them and showing me where Ventus's heart resides. We believe only someone very close to him can transport his heart from Sora to his body. And there are only two people…you and Terra." Yen Sid paused and said, "Alas, I cannot locate Terra, leaving only you who can wake up Ventus."

Aqua wasn't sure if she wanted to know how someone like Sora could have become a Heartless to actually create a Nobody, but she was glad he had been brought back and that Ven's heart was still safe, as well as his body. "I understand. I am willing to get Ven back on his feet right away. Besides, if Terra was the one going, he'd never wake Ven up 'cuz he's a hopeless sleepyhead." She was doing her best to keep the topics as light as possible. She had to stay strong. King Mickey chuckled a bit as Aqua called Ventus a 'hopeless sleepyhead.'

Yen Sid held up a hand at this point, going, "We shall indeed get young Ventus back on his feet, but not yet. I must bring you up to speed on the state of the worlds and answer your questions, should you have them."

Aqua frowned faintly, wanting to see her friends badly, wanting at least see Ven, since she already knew she couldn't see Terra yet. But Yen Sid was right: she could just rush head long into whatever storm was coming and expect things to turn out alright. She needed to take a few steps back before she could leap forward.

"Alright. How are the worlds themselves doing? Has Xehanort and his followers started attacking the world yet…?" Aqua inquired of Yen Side. The old wizard shook his head and replied, "Xehanort and his followers have remained aloof and reserved. This is merely the calm before a terrible storm. Many worlds have been restored and healed, but the damage could easily be brought back when Xehanort acts."

Aqua herself sighed a bit before getting a determined look, going, "We'll stop him. We'll all help in stopping him once and for all." She didn't add on a thought in her mind, thinking, 'Even if I must destroy him myself…'

King Mickey spoke up at this point, going, "Sora and Riku have been through the Mark of Mastery and Kairi's in training with Yen Sid to wield a Keyblade. We're working hard, too, Aqua."

A bit of sadness set in with Aqua; she had hoped those three could have lived a normal life, even with Riku having gone through an Inherence Ceremony. But that hadn't happened and, like herself and her friends, all of them had begun to wield Keyblades. However, Aqua realized something that made her happy, as well. It seemed her spell had indeed protected Kairi when she had needed it most. A smile graced her lips. Aqua then asked, "Did they both pass?" A somber look came to Yen Sid's face. King Mickey frowned and his shoulders slumped.

"Naw, only Riku passed, Aqua. So, he's a Master as well. Kairi's got a bit to go before she can go out on her own, too. It ain't safe yet," King Mickey explained to Aqua who could see the reasoning behind what King Mickey was saying. There wasn't a need for Kairi to go out on her own if she wasn't trained well enough. That would just put her in danger she couldn't handle.

However, she wasn't sure why only Riku had passed, but she trusted Yen Sid's judgment: she wasn't there, so she had no idea what had transpired to prevent Sora from becoming a Master. Who was she to question it? She didn't stay on that topic for very long. "I see…" Aqua said with a nod. Continuing, she said, "Who are the members of the True Organization, anyways? I know Xehanort, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas are a part of the group, but whom else…?"

"Alas, we do not know all the members of this True Organization XIII, but known members include Xehanort, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, a younger verison of Xehanort, Xigbar, and Saix…those two are the Nobodies of Braig and Isa respectively," Yen Sid said with a solemn voice. Aqua felt her heart beat a bit harder at the news that even Braig, in the form of Xigbar, was still working with Xehanort. It made her stomach turn. Why was it that all these evil beings never seemed to truly go away?

'_It's because people don't ensure they're dead. Maybe we should make an example of those fools…'_ a voice in her mind said with a sinister chuckle. Aqua shivered at the voice and Yen Sid didn't miss it, but he assumed it was over hearing of True Organization XIII and not something more alarming.

"Do you have any leads on Terra at all?" Aqua suddenly asked, trying to get away from the feeling that voice in her mind was giving her. Anything to stop her skin was crawling so much. Yen Sid shook his head and replied, "I am sorry, but we have no trace of Terra…." Aqua looked at the floor, sighing heavily. She should have guessed that Terra was impossible to find right now.

"Oh…I guess we'll have to try harder, right? If we found Ven's heart, then we gotta be able to find Terra," Aqua said, trying to be optimistic about Terra and the fate he might have suffered. Yen Sid nodded at this, but said nothing. King Mickey, unnoticed by Aqua, frowned, knowing, despite Aqua's smile, that she was longing for Terra and wanted to have all her friends back badly. It didn't take an astute observer to know Aqua cared for Terra more than just a friend.

Aqua felt like she had nothing else to ask right now. She needed some time to think things over. She bowed to both of them before asking, "Yen Sid? I…have no place to go. Might…" She trailed off before asking softly, "…Can I stay here?"

King Mickey answered for Yen Sid, but the answer was all the same. "You don't need to ask to stay, Aqua. We're all friends here. Helping others comes before helping yourself!" King Mickey stated, a firm belief he had always held close to his heart, even now. Yen Sid, for his part, nodded, going, "I have a spare bedroom down stairs. There you may stay, Master Aqua."

Aqua beamed and said, "Thank you so much!" She rushed over and hugged King Mickey, the mouse laughing some and returning the hug. Letting go, Aqua pulled away and said, "I'm going to turn in early, if you don't mind, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid nodded in understanding, going, "Indeed, Master Aqua. Sleep well."

King Mickey, with a smile on his face, said, "Night, Aqua! It's great to have you back!"

Bowing for a final time, despite King Mickey's protest, Aqua bided them farewell and headed out of Yen Sid's chambers. Rushing down stairs, she rushed past Goofy and Donald, the two being surprised by her hurried rush to a door that went to a bedroom. Aqua opened it and headed inside, letting out a content sigh. She once again prepared to get ready for bed, ready to catch another night of rest.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Yen Sid sighed heavily as he placed his hands together, going, "I fear that we must keep a close eye on Master Aqua. I fear she doesn't understand the peril she has put herself in by wielding Darkness. She is not one to wield it naturally very well."

King Mickey, on the other hand, replied, "Master Yen Sid, you ain't suggesting we spy on Aqua? She's our friend and a good person. We can't betray her trust like that." King Mickey was not about to do something like that to his friends.

Yen Sid didn't respond to this as he remained seated, mulling over that unshakeable feeling in his heart that Master Aqua was in danger, regardless of her impressive strength.

He would place his hopes in her light and resolve that she would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9: Waltz of Memory

CHAPTER NINE: WALTZ OF MEMORY

_**Aqua felt weightless. She felt like she was float in midair, on her back, arms and legs hanging some. Her breathing was swallow and light. **_

_**And it was too quiet. There wasn't a single noise around her.**_

_**Aqua groaned some and called out, weakly, "Where…am I…? Is anyone there…?"**_

_**There wasn't any response. Aqua fell silent as well, trying to move. She tried to flex her arms and legs. **_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Aqua then began to faintly hear some sort of noise. Aqua tried to focus in on the noise, but, to Aqua, not only was it static noise, but there were multiple noises. **_

_**What were these noises? Aqua felt like her ears weren't functioning properly. And when she tried to open her eyes, they felt so heavy. It was like she had steel weights attached to her eyes. She groaned as the sounds all began to clear up, little by little.**_

"…_**don't touch my little girl!" a voice, angry at someone or something, ordered. **_

"_**She has the disease after all. Such a pity…she had promise…" another voice, male in origin, rumbled on. She could hear the disappointment. Aqua flinched involuntarily. Why did that hurt her feelings?**_

"_**There's the blue haired witch! Mom and Dad says she's evil and gonna get burned!" a child's voice said harshly, making Aqua gasp in shock. How could a child say something like that?**_

_**And were they talking about her? She shivered at the thought.**_

"_**My little girl isn't a monster! Don't judge her for something she can't control!" the first voice said firmly. Aqua wished she knew who these people could be! It was driving her nuts. **_

_**And then it went dead silent again. Aqua sighed, giving up on the noises when something happen.**_

"…_**Aqua…" a female voice said, caring and sweet. Aqua herself didn't recognize the voice, despite having heard it twice now. Just who could this person be? **_

_**Although Aqua couldn't see it, a warm light appeared above her and a women's arm and hand extended from it. Reaching out to Aqua slowly, Aqua felt the warmth and said, "Who…?"**_

"_**It's time to wake up Aqua. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm proud of you," the voice said to Aqua warmly, the hand finally touching Aqua's face gently. **_

_**Aqua snapped her eyes open, only to be in a totally different place. She was in a white, empty room that seemed to go on endlessly. Aqua blinked and rubbed her eyes, confused from before. **_

"_**Aqua."**_

_**Aqua froze at that voice. She knew that voice anywhere. She moved her eyes away from her eyes and opened them. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt her mouth drop a bit.**_

_**Standing in front of her with a smile on his face was Terra. She choked up a bit, going, "T…Terra…?" Terra smiled wider and nodded.**_

"_**Yup. It's nice to see you too, Aqua…"**_

_**Aqua sobbed weakly and said, "You…are…are you?" She noticed, when she went up to him, he was like a mist. Almost see through. She dare not touch him, afraid he'd get blown away. **_

_**Terra shook his head and said, "I'm still sort of in limbo, Aqua. But I felt you escape the Realm of Darkness because Xemnas felt it, as did Xehanort. They know you're back. I had to warn you…"**_

_**Aqua stared at Terra for a bit, eyes watering as she was so close to crying. But she forced herself to stay strong, for her own sake and Terra's. She nodded and then said, "Where are you…? Is there something I can do to help you?"**_

_**Terra didn't answer that question. It unnerved Aqua because she knew he was dodging that question, probably for her own sake.**_

_**Terra sighed as he saw how heartbroken Aqua looked, his body becoming more and more see through. Aqua's eyes widened at this.**_

_**Terra … was fading.**_

"_**I can't stay long, Aqua. Do you…remember the time we both made wishes under a shooting star? Before Ven?"**_

_**Aqua couldn't forget that day. It was the day Terra had finally mastered Firaga, with Aqua's help. He had then asked her to come and watch the stars with him, something she couldn't turn down. And when they had seen a shooting star, they had both made wishes.**_

_**Aqua nodded and said, "I do…"**_

_**Terra smiled as he started to fade rapidly, Aqua's eyes going wide as she gasped, "Terra!"**_

_**Terra didn't miss a beat as he said, "I wished….for you to become a Master that night. See ya…I…"**_

_**Aqua watched, wordlessly, as Terra faded from her sight as the room began to get brighter and brighter. But that didn't stop her from smiling.**_

* * *

Aqua's eyes opened up, followed by her sitting up in bed. She looked around for a moment, to get her bearings.

She was still in Yen Sid's tower and she was still in the bedroom down stairs. She took in a deep breath and sighed a bit before smiling. She placed her right hand over her heart slowly, hand flexing into a weakly formed fist. "Terra…you're out there, somewhere and I promise I'll save you. I promise," Aqua promised herself and Terra, especially after that dream.

Getting to her feet, Aqua stretched out her arms and rolled her head some as she began to get dressed. As she got dressed, she realized that the other part of her dream was on her mind. She wondered just what that was all about and who the voice of that woman was. Why had she such pangs in her chest when she heard the voice and the other people talking?

She rubbed her temples a bit. It didn't make any sense to her.

She finished getting dressed, followed by making the bed she had been allowed to stay in. It would be exceptionally rude of her to not make the bed at the very least. Yen Sid was someone she respected after all. Aqua hummed as she made guest bed, making it so tight that she could have bounced a coin off it. She nodded in approval before turned and heading to the door.

Opening it and stepping out, she was greeted right away with the face of someone she felt like she should know, but didn't. Before her was a young woman with dark red hair, violet colored hair and a pale skin tone (much like herself, Aqua noted) wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers. Under the dress was a white halter top with a black hood. She also had three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt, and lilac sneakers.

Kairi was surprised by Aqua's appearance, as well as the powerful light she was feeling from Aqua. Whoever it was, she was really strong! Master Yen Sid hadn't told her someone was staying here, either, which didn't help Kairi's curiosity as she looked over Aqua's curvy form. Kairi looked over Aqua for a good while before Aqua giggled a bit, covering her mouth a bit as she laughed.

Flushing in embarrassment as she realized she was staring, Kairi stuttered out, "Erm…um…sorry, Ma'am! I didn't mean to stare…"

Aqua waved Kairi off playfully, not really worried about being stared at. Smiling before she spoke. "It's fine. My name is Aqua. What's your name?"

"Aqua? You mean as in the Master Aqua Yen Sid was talking about?" Kairi asked, excitedly. She then realized she was being rude (or at least she felt it), so she quickly said, "My name is Kairi, Master Aqua. It's really nice to meet you."

"Kairi…that name sounds really familiar…" Aqua mused, tapping her chin with her index finger. She had meet this woman somewhere before; she knew it. "Were you…on Radiant Garden at any point in your life?"

Kairi blinked a bit and said, "Yes, Master Aqua, I….oh…wait…" Aqua furrowed her brows when Kairi trailed off for a moment and then gasped, smiling widely. "We have met before! You saved me on Radiant Garden from things Master Yen Sid called Unversed! He told me what they were and…" Kairi trailed off at this point, realizing why she had trusted this woman without any question on her appearance. "It's really good to see you again, even if it has been a long time…"

Aqua was, needless to say, shocked. How could she have forgotten a little girl with so much light in her? Aqua felt terrible for having forgotten, but her memory was coming back to her rapidly. "It's really nice to see you, Kairi. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! It's been a long time. Thirteen years is beyond long…"

Kairi nodded at this, knowing that Aqua had been through a lot of she had been in the Realm of Darkness as long as she had been. "Well, you're out now and that means you're gonna be surrounded by people who care a lot about you and want to help, Master Aqua," Kairi said with a smile as Aqua looked at her and grinned back.

"You're right. Please, though, just call me Aqua," Aqua asked Kairi as Aqua began to walk, going, "Shall we go see Yen Sid?"

Kairi shook her head and said, "Master Yen Sid said to stay down here and practice what he taught me this morning. I gotta get strong so I can help out, too."

That made sense, but it was always nice to have company. Aqua understood and replied, "I understand completely. If you ever want help, though, I'd be happy to assist."

Kairi nodded, heading to the double doors that lead outside of the tower itself, pausing once she reached them. "See you later, M- I mean, Aqua. It's nice to have you back. With you and Sora, I bet we'll take care of Xehanort easily!"

Aqua smiled, but didn't say anything to that. She was hopeful, but she knew just how dangerous Xehanort could be. To say he was going to be defeated easily was borderline insane. Rather, she nodded and replied, "I'll see you around, Kairi."

And with that, Aqua started heading upstairs, with Kairi watching her for a moment before heading outside, opening the doors and walking through them. The doors closed slowly, hitting the frame with a faint thump.

After ascending the stairs and reaching the top, Aqua stepped before the doors leading to Yen Sid's chambers and gently knocked on them. She immediately received an answer, Yen Sid going, "Come in, Master Aqua." Opening the door with a turn of the handle, Aqua stepped inside and bowed before Yen Sid. The elderly man and King Mickey smiled at Aqua before Yen Sid himself spoke.

"Master Aqua, before we speak on any matters today, I have a request of you. Consider it a favor," Yen Sid said to Aqua, who arched an eyebrow, but nodded at Yen Sid. "Go ahead, Yen Sid."

"I would like to request that you allow King Mickey to accompany you on your travels, at least initially," Yen Sid asked of Aqua, who blinked a bit. A bit on concern began to form in her chest. Did Yen Sid not trust her? She also felt a faint pulse of something highly unfamiliar to her.

Rage.

She controlled herself and then asked, "Might I ask why, Yen Sid?" The logical side of her guessed that he wanted King Mickey to provide her information while she travel, at least until she was fully up to speed on the events that had been happening around the world. The less logical side of her was thinking Yen Sid didn't trust her.

Looking over to King Mickey, Yen Sid nodded to the mouse, who then nodded back and looked over to Aqua. "Whelp Aqua, you've been gone so long that a lotta stuff's changed on the worlds! So, I'm going to stick with ya until you're up to speed and comfortable! That's if ya wanna, of course."

Aqua perked at this, a mental sigh of relief happening. She'd be happy to travel with the King, of course. "Of course. I'd be happy to have you accompany me, King Mickey! It'd be an honor," Aqua decided, smiling happily.

King Mickey was relieved as well. Although he still didn't approve of this idea of watching Aqua, he was going to do his best to make a bad situation into a good one. "That's great!" King Mickey exclaimed with a little hop.

Yen Sid was pleased that Aqua had accepted his offer, although his face remained impassive. "Now, Aqua…I had planned for you to meet Sora and the rest of his friends today, but I am afraid that must be delayed for now." Aqua looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. Something was clearly up. "Rather, I must ask you travel to Beast's Castle and investigate the appearance of a True Organization XIII member…"

Aqua immediate remembered a part of her dream. They part that Terra had warned her. "Yen Sid, Terra…he came to me in a dream…" She trailed off, remembering the dream with an increasing level of fondness. Terra was still looking out for her and trying to help. That was the Terra she knew.

Yen Sid's eyebrows arched at Aqua mentioning Terra in her dreams. This was surely a sign that Terra was indeed still in existence, somewhere. But where, Yen Sid was not certain. But maybe Aqua could find Terra? Their connection was powerful, much like with Ventus. He waited for Aqua to continue.

"He told me that Xehanort knows I am back," Aqua finally said to Yen Sid, who closed his eyes slowly. That was troublesome indeed. Aqua's light was bright enough that even Xehanort could feel its brightness. And being he could already track Sora, then that meant two of their strongest warriors would always be easy to locate.

Yen Sid replied solemnly at this. "Most troublesome. But alas, we must not let this stop us from acting in a positive manner. Hiding will only allow Xehanort full initiative. Master Aqua, I trust you are still willing to travel to Beast's Castle?"

Aqua didn't even need to think over that question. "Absolutely," came the one word response from Aqua.

"We'll get going right away then!" King Mickey said with a nod, before going, "We can use a Gummi Ship. I don't have a Keyblade Glider, ya know." Aqua was just about to mention she could get them there with a Corridor of Darkness, but Aqua realized that King Mickey was saying they use a Gummi Ship for a different reason.

He didn't _want_ to use a Corridor of Darkness. So Aqua didn't mention it.

Aqua nodded and said, "I am ready to depart right away, then." She was ready to feel useful once again. She was ready to fight and actually know she was making a difference.

Walking over to the door, King Mickey said, "Whelp, we better get going then! Beast and Belle might need our help." Opening the door, King Mickey waited for Aqua to follow. Aqua, bowing to Yen Sid, quickly turned away and rushed over to the door, following King Mickey out. The door closed after the pair left, leaving Yen Sid to his thoughts.

Hurrying down the stairs and out the front door, Aqua and Kinky Mickey passed Kairi, greeting her briefly. The Keyblade trainee barely had time to acknowledge them before they got into King Mickey's Gummi Ship, the vessel starting to rise into the air.

Inside, with King Mickey at the controls, Aqua was busy looking at her Wayfinder. She held it over her heart and closed her eyes.

King Mickey didn't miss the longing look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: The Unknown

CHAPTER TEN: THE UNKNOWN

The flight to Beast's Castle was uneventful, with no Heartless Gummi Ships attacking King Mickey's vessel. That had suited both the King and Aqua just fine. Aqua herself had fallen asleep during the long trip via a Gummi Ship, which King Mickey was perfectly content with. After all, there wasn't much to talk about. This left King Mickey to his own thoughts.

King Mickey thought able all the horrible things that had happened to Aqua, Terra, and Ven. And all of these things that had happened to them—losing their homes, their freedom, their hearts, their happiness, and so much more—had all come from one man.

Master Xehanort.

King Mickey felt his hands tighten around the steering wheel of his Gummi Ship. _'What you did back then- your mistakes- changed the destinies of three of my friends!'_ King Mickey thought with some bitterness. But he was more upset with himself because he had failed in finding a way to save those three. He should have looked for Aqua more thoroughly when he was in the Realm of Darkness, instead of focusing all of his attention on Riku and the then and now. He felt like he should have spent more time trying finding some way to bring back Terra, instead of having to leave it to Aqua now. And he should have asked for Yen Sid to allow Ven to wake up, even though only Yen Sid and Aqua knew where he was.

But he was worried about Aqua, a lot. Both her and Sora had been through a lot, but Sora had had his friends for support and comfort. Aqua, on the other hand, had spent many years alone.

She had been through enough.

Electing to stir clear of the negative thoughts pertaining, Sora, Aqua, Terra, and all the others, King Mickey thought, _'Gosh, I bet Sora and Master Aqua will get along really great!'_ He could foresee them becoming fast friends.

King Mickey's thoughts were interrupted when the ship informed him that they had arrived at their destination. Allowing the ship to come to a halt, King Mickey looked over and reached out to Aqua. Gently shaking her, he said, "Aqua, we're there. You gotta get up."

Aqua stirred a bit and muttered something. King Mickey shook her a bit more this time, making Aqua groan and said, "M…mmmm….Terra….Ven…"

King Mickey paused, wondering what Aqua was actually dreaming about. He remained motionless for a moment before going, "Aqua, we're at Beast's Castle. C'mon, ya gotta get up so we can help out Beast and Belle."

There was a short gasp from Aqua as she snapped awake, looking over at King Mickey for a moment before she looked forward. Realizing that they were at their destination, Aqua glanced at King Mickey as said, "I'm ready."

King Mickey nodded and said, "When we get down there, I'll introduce you to Beast and Belle. I bet they gotta know something about the sightings!" To Aqua, that seemed like a good choice and plan of action. And Aqua always enjoyed meeting new people.

"Is Belle one of the Princesses of Heart?" Aqua asked as the ship began to descend down onto the planet itself.

"Yup! She's a very kind young woman who helped Beast a lot. She helped Beast stop being selfish and cold, warming his heart. They're a wonderful couple," King Mickey said as the ship got closer to what appeared to be a Loire Valley-styled castle somewhere deep in a forested, mountainous terrain. Aqua stared with wonder at the white castle walls and impartments, with golden colored peaks, surrounded by a high stone wall. It was bright and sunny out, which was usually from what she had read on Beast's Castle.

"I see…." Aqua said as the ship landed and King Mickey shut the vessel down. Aqua stood, followed by King Mickey, the pair walking outside of the ship and heading to the castle's gate. King Mickey opened the gate and walked inside, Aqua following him. They entered a large courtyard, full of large trimmed bushes, and flowers.

"Well, seems like Belle's really brightened up the place!" King Mickey said with a smile, looking around. Aqua was about to speak, but apparently, someone had heard them, a female's voice speaking before Aqua could actually speak.

"Hello? Is someone there…?" a voice said before Belle herself came out from behind a hedge. Belle was wearing her commoner's clothing, doing gardening work. Her hair was down; tied back with a blue bow that matches her blue dress. She also was wearing a white shirt, a white apron and black shoes. Her hands had a pair of gloves, coated with black, rich soil. When she saw King Mickey and Aqua, Belle smiled brightly and rushed over to the two.

"King Mickey! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!" Belle exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug King Mickey, since she was quite dirty. King Mickey smiled and said, "Gosh, Belle, it's great to see you as well. You've really brightened up the place." He paused and motioned to Aqua, going, "Belle, this is Master Aqua. She's a great friend of mine."

Aqua perked up and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Belle." Smiling in return, Belle commented, "A Master Keyblade user? I can see why. Your light shines brightly, Master Aqua."

Aqua was quick to flush some, going, "P-Please, it's just Aqua. I was wondering…have you seen a man in a black trench coat lately…?" Aqua was hoping they could locate the man quickly and figure out what he was after.

Belle's features changed to that of slight worry. "I have. This man hasn't done anything yet, but…he worries me and Prince Adam. He's like a shadow. He's seems translucent. It's like he's waiting for something…"

"Or someone," Aqua offered at this point.

King Mickey felt like he had seen something like that before. Or at least heard something about that. "Huh. That's strange. I wonder what he could be waiting for…?" King Mickey said out loud, making Aqua bit her lower lip a bit. Belle seemed worried as well.

They had every reason to be

There was a flicker of something at the gate, like something generating intense warmth. Another flicker, the faint image of a strongly build man walking towards them. Another flicker, but this one was loud enough that everyone heard it. Belle was the first to see the phantom –like man coming right at Aqua.

"Aqua! Look out!" Belle yelled, warning Aqua, who pivoted around and just barely leapt back from the now solid man. Rather than follow her, the man stopped, his attention drawn to Aqua's form. He was a large man, standing over Aqua by at least a foot and she could tell he was built strongly, with a muscular form hidden under that coat.

"King Mickey, get Belle to safety! I can handle this one," Aqua said to the King, who didn't reply, only nodding as he grabbed Belle's right arm and pulled her away, the young woman gasping in surprise. Belle looked back at both Aqua and the unknown man. She was worried, terribly so. She could feel Aqua was in danger.

As the pair retreated, Aqua summoned Stormfall, the Keyblade appearing in a flash of white light and white petals. "Who are you? And what do you want with the world…?" Aqua demanded as the man stood before her, unmoving, the bottom of his black trench coat flapping in the wind slightly.

After a tense silence, the man spoke. "I am all that's left. Or maybe…I am all there ever was. Of whom…? Of someone close to you, Aqua."

Aqua felt her heart quicken its beat, starting to thunder in her chest. "What are you talking about? Stop it with your nonsense…" She was getting a bad feeling about this man right now.

The man removed his hood.

Aqua's heart stopped and her eyes went wide.

Before her was a man that looked just like Terra, but with silver hair and amber eyes. His looked like Terra when Xehanort had taken over his body. Aqua very nearly dropped her Keyblade at this point. She knew this was Xemnas, but she was stunned at how similar he looked to Terra.

"I believe my appearance has said more than enough to you, my dear Aqua," Xemnas said to her with a slight grin. Aqua choked some and took a few steps back. Xemnas didn't back away, but he didn't get any closer, either.

"Aqua, my dear friend…how have you been?" Xemnas said to Aqua, gesturing some with him arms as he smiled at her.

"No…no…you're not Terra! You're not Terra! Stop lying, stop it! Terra would never do the things you've done!" Aqua replied to Xemnas, pointing her Keyblade at him, warning to stay back. Xemnas's face became emotionless. Aqua, on the other hand, was shaking, nearly ready to tear up.

"Aqua. Have you forgotten even your dear friend?" Xemnas said with a slight smirk to Aqua. Aqua felt her anger spike right away and the voice in her head snarl.

'_**This soulless monstrosity dare to masquerade as Terra!? Destroy him, destroy him, DESTROY HIM!'**_ the enraged, snarling voice howled within the fabric of her mind.

And for once, Aqua listened and acted on the voice's words.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Terra! You're nothing like Terra!" Aqua snarled, her heart thundering, her chest feeling like it was on fire. Her anger was making her feel like she was going to die from emotional overload.

"Oh, how terribly naïve, Aqua. I am all there ever was of Terra. I remember much of myself. But most of all, I remember the pain you put me through. Tell me...do you still feel regret for spying on me?" Xemnas taunted to her as he formed his Ethereal Blades, the weapons crackling with red lighting and power.

That was all it took to start the fight.

"Shut up!"

Both combatants moved at the same time, with Xemnas firing off a barrage of ten Ethereal Blades and Aqua casting a Triple Firaga. The blades passed the raging fireballs as both attacks lanced towards their respective targets.

"GUARD!" Xemnas commanded, a barrier-wall appearing in front of him, the three Firagas crashing into the barrier with three thunderous detonations, heavy smoke obscuring him from view.

Aqua snapped her hand up and had her Renew Barrier appearing in short order, the Ethereal Blades all hitting the barrier, the beams of red energy popping loudly as they hit and failed to punch through the barrier she had created. Aqua sighed at the healing magic, although she really didn't need it. Ready to renew her assault, the barrier dropped and Aqua used a Strike Raid, throwing her keyblade at the smoke.

The throw cleared the smoke and Aqua's eyes widened when she realized that Xemnas was gone. Had he teleported? Aqua's Keyblade returned to her in short order and on instinct, she snapped her head up.

It was wise she had because Xemnas was above her now, forming, of all the things, large skyscrapers, six in total. He smiled at her as she fully faced him. "Despair shall be _yours, Master Aqua_!" Xemnas said before flicking his hand at her, sending all six buildings at her in two waves of three each.

Aqua had never been happier to know how to teleport, Aqua deftly avoiding the buildings with a pair of teleporting moves. She landed several feet away from Xemnas as the silver haired man landed. She boiled at the smug smile on his face, its image taunting her alone.

Aqua quickly rushed at Xemnas, activating Raging Storm once she was close enough, three pillars of hellish flames rising up around her, Stormfall spinning around her, going in and out of the pillar of flames. Xemnas, while quick, hadn't expected this torrent of flames. He grunted from six strikes from the pillars, the man flipping away a few times to avoid the flames. His coat now sported some burns and his face sported black smudges. After the spell stopped, Aqua began to gracefully attack him with her Keyblade, trying to catch the still stunned Xemnas with a series of Keyblade combination strikes.

Xemnas recovered much faster than Terra would have, blocking and parrying her Keyblade strikes with his Etheral Blades. Sparks flew as Keyblade meet Ethereal Blades in the heated passion of combat. The two combatants tried to break one another's defenses with sword play, but, despite Xemnas's two Ethereal Blades, he couldn't make it through Aqua's fluid defense.

Leaping away, he flung two orbs of energy at her, the orbs silver in color with black and blue cores. At such range, Aqua was not able to summon her Renew Barrier fast enough. One missed Aqua, hitting a stone gargoyle, the resulting explosion sending bits of the demolish statue into Aqua's back. The other hit her chest and promptly exploded as well, making Aqua's vision blur for a moment from pain. She was thrown back, bouncing into the ground before going into the air, righting herself in mid-flight and landing. She spit out some blood from her mouth, the pink straps on her chest burnt and one hanging loosely now. If she had bothered to look down, Aqua would have noticed she was giving off some side breast, the right side of her top torn.

Rather than let Xemnas taunt her more, Aqua attacked once again, charging in at Xemnas, casting a Triple Blizzaga at him. The man batted all three away with his red blades, the hunks of ice flash freezing some hedges instead. However, this was just a distraction and Xemnas had fallen for this, hook, line, and sinker.

"Light!" Aqua said before she began to perform Magic Hour. Disappearing in a blur of motion, Aqua appeared above Xemnas and dove down, smashing into the ground and him, a pillar of light exploding upward. Xemnas gacked from the hit, followed by another pillar, and then another, and then another. Eight in total as Aqua finished her attack, going, "C'mon!"

Xemnas, staggering back, counter attacked rapidly, becoming a small, floating ball of Darkness at moved behind Aqua, Xemnas reforming and catching her in a whirlwind of graceful, spinning Ethereal Blade slashes. He twirled and flipped, becoming a blur of motion and red colord, Xemnas' blades whining before crashing into Aqua with cracking noises. Aqua gasped in pain, her sleeves now sporting tears and her leggings and shorts having tears as well. She landed, the blades having caused light cuts that began to bleed. Aqua was quick to Curaga herself, healing her wounds.

Xemnas, landing several feet away, commented, ""My, my. You are every bit as impressive as the rumors say. Such a pity that Xehanort didn't spend more time cultivating you to our cause."

That set Aqua off once again. "I will never work with or for Xehanort. He is a monster. He's just using use as well, Xemnas. You, Terra, Vanitas…he doesn't care about you and you don't have a place once he's done using you! Can't you see that…?"

Xemnas countered with, "Are you so certain, Master Aqua? Tell me…aren't you being used by your so-called friends as well? They lose faith in you so easily, but yet, they demand you use your might to defend them when they see fit. Aren't you just a puppet as well?"

Aqua clenched her free hand into a fist, her grip on Stormfall tightening. "Don't you dare say that, Xemnas. You claim you're Terra, but Terra would have never said something so…so…evil!" Aqua prepared to end this right now. "You hurt innocent people, Xemnas. Terra would never do that!"

Xemnas replied, almost off-handedly, "He hurt you, Aqua."

Aqua gasped as her eyes widened, before she shook her head, going, "Stop it! Stop it!" Aqua snapped up her left hand, ready to use a much stronger spell. _**"Ultima!"**_

The twenty foot across blue, purple, and black non-elemental orb quickly formed before it was discharged, flying at Xemnas. Xemnas hadn't expected such as incredibly powerful spell—he'd never seen someone cast this spell before—so when the sphere rocketed at him and struck, he felt like his body was being torn apart. The resulting explosion shattered the windows of Beast's Castle, shaking the large sturcture enough to cause dust to fall from the stone works and items like books and candles to fall off of shelves.

King Mickey, having stumbled from the shockwave, looked back in the direction of the huge explosion and flash of light. _'Gosh…Master Aqua, that was really powerful…I hope you're alright!'_ At this point, the King prepared to head back to help, but someone's voice stopped him.

"My King, I apologize if I come off as…rude, but this fight is the girl's battle and hers alone. She must face her demon," Prince Adam said, holding Belle close to him. "Master Aqua doesn't need the added worry of me or you in the fight, King Mickey. For her, this is something she must face alone."

King Mickey's shoulders slumped as he casted his eyes to the ground, going, "I know it's something she's gotta do, but…it's hard not to help her, ya know!"

Prince Adams understood completely. Secretly, despite not having ever meet Aqua, he prayed for her safety. Anyone who would defend his home so readily couldn't possibly be a terrible person.

* * *

Xemnas huffed some as the smoke from the blast cleared, the explosion having torn off his right coat sleeve, leaving his right, muscular arm exposed and the bottom of his coat was torn to ribbons. He was currently standing in a huge crater that was five feet deep, smoking and burnt. The courtyard's hedges, gardens, and statues had been totally flattened, the remains shattered about, leaving him to face Aqua in an arena of sorts.

Aqua had be blown back, but landed on her feet, panting from casting such a powerful spell. But the fact Xemnas was still in fairly good shape scared Aqua some. _'He's strong…'_ Aqua thought as she got back into a fighting stance.

And that's when Xemnas laughed. Chuckled was more like it. But it was unnerving. It was like Terra's chuckled, but so much darker. "Indeed, if Xehanort was a fool on one thing, it was failing to realize your potential. His focus was on Sora, but….I think we can rearrange that priority!" Xemnas said to her as he looked her over.

Aqua replied, "Never." She wasn't going to submit to this man, ever! And she sure wasn't about to give in to Xehanort. Xemnas sighed, gesturing grandly with both arms. "Alas, you might not…but what about your Nobody?"

"What?' Aqua asked, surprised. She was even more surprised when a pair of arms came under her armpits, getting her into a Full Nelson. Aqua struggled, realizing, in horror, that another Xemnas had grabbed her. "Let...let me go!" Aqua ordered as she struggled heavily, feet kicking as Stormfall clattered against the ground.

Xemnas laughed hollowly as he walked over, the real Xemnas damaged and showing it, unlike his clone. "I have been honing some of my abilities for stronger opponents like yourself and Sora. Now, then…" Xemnas trailed off as he reached her, Aqua staring at him with fury as his hand traced along her jawline, down her neck, and between her ample chest.

"Care…to spare…a heart?" he asked her before his power lanced out, black and white thorns diving into her chest and wrapping around her heart. Aqua's world turned blurry as she arched her back, screaming in bloody agony, white hot pain exploding through her very being as Xemnas tried to take her heart.

'_No…no…don't…please, don't…!'_ Aqua thought, tears streaming down her face from the sheer agony. He was trying to take her heart. She fought back, working and willing for her heart to stay in her chest.

She felt like everything was going to fade, her agony nearly making her mind go into shock. Only through sheer willpower did Aqua stay conscious.

"N…nnnnn…..ngh! Ahhh!" Aqua gasped as Xemnas said, almost cooing, "Do not fight it, Master Aqua. Come. Join Terra in Nothingness…"

Aqua's hands closed into fists as she felt blood running from her nose and her mouth. She forced herself to fight back, refusing to die here. She gathered all her might, looking right into Xemans's eyes, and said, _**"NEVER!"**_

Both Xemnas' expressed total shock when Aqua released a massive explosion of Light, casting an Almagest. This spell was her most powerful Holy spell, something she had learned to get Heartless off of her when they piled onto her, trying to swarm her, much like the Xemnas' were now. The resulting light made Xemnas' clone explode into tendrils of white and black thorns, fading. The real Xemnas was brutally thrown out of the courtyard, through a thick stone wall. The man rolled along the ground before coming to a sudden stop at a tree, the oak tree shuddering before snapping, falling away from Xemnas.

'_Impressive…truly…'_ Xemnas mused as she staggered to his feet, injured badly as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and retreated through it. He needed to rest and recover. So, for now, he withdrew. The Corridor closed with a soft whoosh.

Aqua, on the other hand, promptly collapsed on to her hands and knees, coughing loudly, blood splattering with her coughs, hitting the stone ground and covering her chin, the ground, and specking her white sleeves with the red substance. She gasped painfully for breath.

That had been a terrifying experience. She didn't want that to ever happen again. Aqua's body convulsed as she slowly recovered, the shaking slowing until it stopped. A dull pain remained as she worked herself to her feet.

"Master Aqua!" King Mickey's voice said, causing Aqua to turn and lose her balance, feeling a dizzy spell take her. She toppled on her backside, groaning some. King Mickey, on the other hand, was horrified by the amount of blood coming from her mouth, nose, and the fact there was no clothing between her bust, were her heart would be.

'_Someone musta tried to take Aqua's heart…'_ King Mickey thought as he cast Curaga on Aqua, healing her as her blood dried, sticking to her skink. She wiped the blood from her face with her right sleeve.

"Master Aqua…are you alright?" King Mickey asked her, stay close to Aqua as she looked down at the ground. Finally, he heard her ask something, but he failed to understand what she had said.

"Can ya say that again, Aqua?" King Mickey inquired of her. Aqua looked up slowly, teary eyed, and said something that twisted King Mickey's insides painfully.

"Why…why does he have to look so much like Terra? Why, why, why…?"

King Mickey knew who had attacked Aqua, but he didn't have an answer for her.

And for her sake, he dare not answer.

"C'mon, Aqua. Let's go back to Yen Sid's tower…." King Mickey offered to the now somber, silent Aqua. Wordlessly, she nodded.

It was going to be a long trip back.


	11. Chapter 11: Gathering

CHAPTER ELEVEN: GATHERING

As expected, the trip back to Yen Sid's Tower was uncomfortable and silent. Even the chipper King Mickey didn't speak. He occasionally would glance at Aqua, who, clothing still covered in dry blood and muscles aching, would smile back weakly. Sometimes, she'd simply look away. King Mickey frowned some. He knew that kind of face: that was the face of someone going through emotional turmoil. But could he honestly expect otherwise? No one had bothered to inform just how much Xemnas looked like Terra. It was their fault for failing to ease the burden on Aqua. Now, she was once again paying the price for someone else's errors.

'_We gotta make sure we prepare Aqua better. I hope Sora and his friends are at Yen Sid's place. We need to get a better plan than we got right now!'_ King Mickey thought as he flew the ship. He began to mull over ideas in his mind. After all, no one was talking, so he might as well do something productive like think and plan!

Meanwhile, Aqua was deep in thought, doing her best to make sense of Xemnas and what she had seen. Her head was throbbing and her chest had a dull pain on it, from both her mental pain and the extreme agony Xemnas had caused by trying to tear out her heart. Aqua shivered some. The very idea of becoming a Heartless and a Nobody frightened her greatly.

'_I know that wasn't Terra. Terra wouldn't have hurt me like that…'_ Aqua thought, trying to regain her resolve. However, she knew she was lying to herself: Terra had hurt her before, but not always intentionally. And unlike Xemnas, he'd never done something that could ever amount to the pain she had just experienced.

A memory resurfaced in Aqua's mind. And it was hardly a pleasant one.

'_**So, the Master sent you to spy on me? Is that what he wanted you to do?'**_ Terra's voice said in her mind. She clenched her hands and thought, _'No, Terra. I wasn't spying…I was scared that…that…'_

Then she heard Ven's voice as well. _**'…you're horrible, Aqua!'**_

She sighed softly and began to rub her temples to calm down. That had happened a long time ago and she knew that Ven hadn't meant that either. What people sometimes said in the heat of the moment didn't mean they actually thought that. Ven loved her as a sister figure and she cared for him deeply as a friend and 'big sister.' She couldn't hold it against him for saying what he had said.

But the thing Aqua regretted most about that day was not stopping Terra from walking away. She should have done something. Would have battling Terra and forcing him to come home been the best thing to do? Could she have prevented all the agony that had befallen them and the people after them, even before them?

But Aqua realized it was pointless asking what could have been and the 'what if's.' Everything had already happened and there wasn't anything that was going to change the past.

But she could change one thing and that was the future. She could. They all could, if they believed enough and trusted in their hearts. Because, sometimes, believing in one's self is the most powerful thing a person could do.

"Aqua…?"

King Mickey's voice jolted her from her reverie, making her jump a bit in her seat before she shifted her gaze to the mouse. He was looking her over, clearly worried about her. She winced slightly, her back sending sparks of soreness and pain up to the base of her neck.

"Yes, King Mickey…?" Aqua replied to him, looking back a bit stonily. King Mickey paused, as if he wanted to make sure he said the right words before he spoke.

"Are ya sure you're alright? Xemnas really did a number to you…" King Mickey offered, despite the fact Aqua had indeed drove off one of the much more powerful members of True Organization XIII.

"I'm fine, King Mickey. I'm just sore from the fight. He was really strong," Aqua answered King Mickey before she fell silent again. King Mickey seemed reluctantly accept this answer, as he didn't press the issue any longer.

Another moment of awkward silence passed between the Keyblade Masters. But this time, it didn't last long.

Aqua had to get an answer of her own now.

"King Mickey, why are you really with me?" Aqua asked, sounding more accusing than she really meant to be. The question was sudden enough to make King Mickey look over, a look of surprise on his face.

'_I shoulda guessed she'd figure it out,'_ King Mickey thought before his ears drooped and he frowned sadly. He knew he was going to have to explain this carefully, least he set off Aqua: she was already likely irritable from her fight and what he was about to say could very well put a huge gap between them.

Aqua patiently waited for King Mickey to gather his thoughts. She crossed her legs, fidgeting slightly.

"Gosh, Aqua...Yen Sid and I are real worried about ya, y'know. I know you're real strong, but you just...well, ya don't use darkness real easy, cos your heart's all full of light. But I'm here to help ya out, okay? I had to deal with darkness for a while back when Sora was startin' out, so I kinda know where ya come from with all o' this," King Mickey explained to her, hoping that would be acceptable.

Aqua, however, was hurt to hear they didn't full trust her because of her use of Darkness and Corridors of Darkness. Aqua looked away, taking in a sharp breath of air. _'Ha. Told you so. He, they, don't trust you,'_ the voice in Aqua's mind said with dark amusement.

Softly, Aqua replied, in a hurt tone, "You don't trust me? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not a freak or a monster; I'm not Xehanort...why don't you trust me?"

"Gosh, Aqua, it's not like that! Just cos you use Darkness doesn't make ya untrustworthy. I'd trust ya with my life, Aqua. You're a great person; we just wanna make sure you're gonna be ok usin' Darkness and all," King Mickey replied to her, with a big smile on his face. He truly believed that. He just hoped Aqua would see he meant what he said.

Aqua was silent for a while, looking at the ground. She had the look of someone who felt like they were backed into a corner. Like an animal tensed and ready to strike to defend herself. She opened her mouth before snapping it shut again.

Finally, in a meek voice, like a child that had been scolded, Aqua said, "I'm scared."

Slowing the ship to a stop and letting the vessel lie motionless in the Lanes In-Between, King Mickey realized that they needed to have this talk before they headed back. Aqua needed to have this talk and it was obvious she was afraid to speak to anyone about this. But she trusted King Mickey enough to talk. He was going to respect her trust and give her the time she deserved.

He faced her and remained silent. Aqua took that as a sign to continue. "Master Eraqus had always taught me that Darkness needed to be destroyed. But…I realized he was wrong. That Darkness wasn't purely evil, that…." Aqua trailed off once again, going to hug herself, shaking. "But I'm scared I'll get rejected by people because I use Darkness. What if they think I am a freak or a monster? What…what if they all hate me?"

Another pause before Aqua's voice got quiet, barely above a whisper as she expressed her greatest real fear.

"What if I'm all alone again?"

King Mickey wasn't totally sure how to reply to what she had said. He hadn't ever expected to hear things like that from Aqua. He then frowned and said, "Aqua, ya ain't ever gonna be alone! You have Terra, Ven, me, and a lotta other people who look up to you and call you a friend." He hoped up, walked over to her and placed his hands on her hands, holding him and squeezing firmly. "Even if we ain't there in body, we're always gonna be there in heart! You know that better than anyone."

'_Always…in heart. Always. Forever as one. That's right…I said that, didn't I?' _Aqua thought as she looked at King Mickey's hands. Aqua began to smile brightly at this.

"You're right, King Mickey. I guess I had almost forgotten what it meant to be a friend…I'm sorry I doubted you," Aqua said before shift, leaning down and hugging King Mickey firmly. "Thank you so much for reminding me."

Hugging her back, King Mickey said, "It's what friends do: help one 'nother when your down and help ya get higher than ever before."

Aqua nodded cheerfully at this. She wasn't about to forget that line. It felt right.

King Mickey moved back to the pilot's seat, Aqua getting back into her seat. The rest of the trip back to Yen Sid's Tower was much better at this point.

"I can't wait to meet Sora. I heard a lot about him from someone I meet in the Realm of Darkness. I never learned his name, but he knew Sora. He was so hopeful of Sora, too," Aqua mentioned as she spoke in a more cheerful tone, despite her torn and bloody clothing.

"I wonder who it coulda been…" King Mickey mused, electing to not ask about the man. It was obvious something that happened to him. Maybe he had been consumed by Heartless? King Mickey didn't care to think of his fate, in the end. It bothered him too much.

"What about Sora's friend? Master Riku?" Aqua inquired, her curiosity getting to her at this point. She'd seen him when he was a small child, but she hadn't really spoken much to Riku. Come to think of it, she hadn't really spoken much to _either_ of them. But she had a fairly firm grasp on what she thought they'd be like.

"Riku's a good fellow. He made some mistakes like the rest of us, but he's done a great job makin' up for 'em!" King Mickey explained to Aqua as they neared their destination. The world that Yen Sid lived on, as well as his tower, was close. "Whelp! When get on the world, ya better get yourself all cleaned up! Otherwise, they might think yer a zombie!"

Aqua laughed at that, covering her mouth slightly as she laughed, going, "I can see it now: 'Aqua's a zombie! Someone, help me before she eats my arm!'"

King Mickey laughed as well, but, humor aside, decided that scaring the living daylights out of the people at Yen Sid's castle was a bad idea.

No, it was a great idea, but it needed to wait until another day!

"Alright, I'm gonna take us planet side," King Mickey said, to which Aqua nodded, a small smile on her face. She felt better from the laughter; her body certain wasn't as achy and the pain in her chest had faded away.

* * *

After landing on the floating island that Yen Sid's crooked, brown colored tower was, Aqua and King Mickey soon departed the ship, stepping into the green grass. Aqua looked over the Tower a bit and pondered something she hadn't before.

'_I wonder what sort of spellbooks I can find here…'_ Aqua thought as she looked at the blue, turret roof tops of the tower. She figured she would ask Yen Sid for permission to look at his books. Assuming he had anything he'd be willing to let her use.

Aqua was brought out of her thoughts by someone's voice. The voice sounded like it was full of surprise and panic.

"Holy crap, what happened to Master Aqua!?" someone said as Aqua looked forward and spotted several people running at her. One was Kairi; this much she knew. But the other two, she didn't recognize. Who were they? She looked them over as the three came to a halt in front of her and King Mickey.

"Sora! Riku!" King Mickey said, holding hands out, quickly explaining before any of those three stumbled to their own conclusions. "Master Aqua and I went to Beast's castle to investigate sightin's of an Organization member. Turns out it was Xemnas. He attacked Aqua, but she drove 'em off!"

Aqua blinked, amazed at how much these two before her had changed. She then mentally chided herself. It had been twelve years; of course they would have grown up and changed drastically.

Sora was now a young man with a limber body type. His face was no longer baby faced or child-like; he was a sharper, more experienced. His eyes were a bright blue with messy, spiky brown hair. He was basically a young teen, with huge yellow shoes, black and red shirt, wearing a black hoodie over it, and zipper and belt covered shorts. He also wore a necklace with a crown. Although she pondered the need for so many zippers and belts! But then again, it seemed a lot of people had clothing that made little sense to Aqua. His face wore concern at the moment and worry.

His friend and her fellow Master, she reminded herself, Riku, was a much taller man, easily Terra's height and maybe a little more. He had long, silver colored hair that stopped roughly at his upper back and piercing aqua colored eyes. He wore a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, with a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and a simple pair of sneakers. His expression was far more flat and calm. He wasn't nearly as excitable, Aqua guessed.

'_Well, at least his outfit makes sense…'_ Aqua thought dryly with a bit of a chuckle. Speaking, she said, "It's ok, you three. It's just blood. I promise I am alright. I can't say the same for Xemnas, however…"

Riku arched his right eye brow some. She had beaten Xemnas? That was a clear sign of her strength, especially if she did it alone. _'Glad she's on our side…'_ Riku thought, slightly wary of any new comer.

Sora, on the other hand, got a huge smile and said, "You _beat_ Xemnas? Alone!? Wow, I bet you're really, really strong!" He seemed to forget the worry from before about Aqua and the fact she had blood all over her uniform and was currently revealing some chest.

'_Wait a second…'_ Sora thought for a moment before coughing and looking away. "Um, Master…Aqua? You're kinda…um…" Sora stuttered nervously.

Kairi noticed what Sora had noticed and frowned, looking over at Sora dangerously. _"Sora,"_ Kairi said in warning, frowning and folding her arms across her chest. Sora chuckled nervously and said, "Heeeey! I'm just trying to be polite…!"

Aqua blinked at all of these. She was confused; what was she missing? "Umm…can I ask what is Sora talking about? Being polite about what? If it's about my condition…" Aqua asked looking to King Mickey to Riku then Sora and finally Kairi.

"No, it's about your chest," Riku said bluntly, making Kair gasp before she stomped over and slapped Riku in the back of the head; an impressive task considering his height. Riku grunted and held the back of his head as Sora, seeing this, began to laugh at his friend's misfortune before Kairi thumped him on the head too. Sora whined at being hit, complaining.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Sora cried out, holding the top of his head.

"For being a meanie!" Kairi retorted, frowning at Sora and Riku for being so inconsiderate.

Aqua felt her face start to turn a bright red from embarrassment as she looked down and felt her face turn cherry red from the sudden realization that Xemnas's attacks had given her some side breast and was making her flaunt the nape between her breasts. "Oh! I…I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice it!" Aqua said as she promptly covered herself with her hands and forearms. King Mickey mentally face palmed. He hadn't even noticed that; but leave it to Riku for being so observant and then being so blunt.

"I'm…gonna go inside, bye!" Aqua said, using her magic to teleport away with due haste. Her sudden departure caught everyone off guard, minus Mickey, who knew all about Aqua's teleporting abilities.

Landing back in her temporary courters, Aqua felt her face burning with embarrassment, slumping against the door that lead out of her room. She had just given two teenage boys a fair shot of her cleavage! She felt absolutely embarrassed and mortified. She sighed softly and elected to not let this get in the way of her job. After all, she was mature enough to let something like this slide.

However, she was going to have to use her magic to rid of the blood and mean her clothing. She didn't have a spare set, after all. Stripping down until she was in just her underwear and braless, since the bra was damage, Aqua used her Keyblade to lock the door of the room, not really too interested in someone walking in on her.

Holding out her hands, Keyblade floating in the air idly around her, Aqua began to clean her clothing. "Tollite et mundum esse decernet," Aqua commanded, her power starting to lift away the blood from her clothing, the blood peeling away from the fabric of her clothing and being warped away. After a few seconds, the fabric was free of any blood and dirt. Nodding with a soft smile, Aqua moved onto mending the holes in her clothing, as well as the rips.

"Ok then…instauraretis," Aqua stated, her magic once again flowing from her fingertips. Aqua watched with a content smile as her clothing began to knit itself back together at a hurried pace. When that was done, Aqua clasped her hands together and said, "It's official; I'm good."

Even Aqua allowed herself some bragging here and there.

After she finished dressing, Aqua unlocked the door to her room with Stormfall and walked out of her room, running into King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Smiling at them all, Aqua said, "There we go! I'm all fixed up."

"Ya lookin' just fine, Aqua!" King Mickey said with a big smile, happy to see Aqua in good condition again. All that blood was starting to make him a bit sick.

Sora, noticing just how _clean_ Aqua was, smiled and asked, "Whatcha do to get rid of all the blood and tears?"

With a grin, Aqua replied, "Oh, you know…nothing a little magic can't fix!"

Riku nodded and commented, "You must be quite proficient with magic." For some reason, Riku wasn't shocked that Aqua was as good with magic as she was. It practically poured off of her in waves.

"Of course! I was always the best at magic," Aqua said with a hint of pride. If Aqua was proud of anything, it was certainly her magic.

"Wonder what you can teach us…" Kairi commented off-hand before remembering something important. With a frown, she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Sora! Riku! Apologize to Master Aqua!"

Sora, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, nodded and turned to full face Aqua. He was flushed slightly, going, "Um…s-sorry for pointing out….you know…"

Aqua merely giggled and replied, "It's fine, really! Honestly, I trained with Terra for a long time, so I've heard worse." Of course, that didn't stop her from being embarrassed and making her face turn a bright red. Terra was so blunt at times that it had earned him a few slaps.

Riku waited until Sora finished with his stuttering apology so he could apologize. Clearing his throat, Riku said in a slightly gruff voice, "Sorry about making comments about your appearance."

Aqua merely nodded and said, "I understand. It was pretty bad, I'm sure."

'_Actually, I thought they were pretty nice, but I'll keep that to myself. Otherwise, Kairi'll slap me again,'_ Riku thought as he nodded to his fellow Master.

"Whelp, we all better get headin' to Master Yen Sid! We gotta all talk," King Mickey said, eager to get to talking to they could take action against the new Organization XIII.

Everyone could agree with that. The group began to ascend the stairs to Yen Sid's courters.

* * *

The World That Never Was just as bleak and dull as it had ever been. Black skyscrapers provided a stark contrast to the towering, titanic castle that was at the center of the city; The Castle That Never Was still stood proudly, a reminder of the power of True Organization XIII. The weather was constantly overcast, dark, rolling grey clouds blocking out any sunlight.

Of course, the world matched its original master, Xemnas. Xemnas had never been one for color, but he had always been one for order and grandeur. If it didn't provide some use or function, Xemnas wasn't always as inclined to let it exist.

But above all else, Xemnas liked control. He enjoyed being a position to control and dominate whoever was around him. To bent or break others to his will, to make them do as he wished and desired. That was the thing Xemnas enjoyed the most.

'_Well, as much as Nobody such as myself can,'_ Xemnas mused as he walked down the world's barren, lifeless city streets, neon signs and yellow lights from several story buildings glowing through the windows of them. The buildings themselves were dark, dreary, and dead to everything around.

Xemnas was sporting the obvious damage he had taken while fight Master Aqua, his right coat sleeve missing, the edges of his trench coat tattered, and various bruises and cuts along the exposed skin of his body. His long silver hair was mated with dirt and twigs. And his body was sore, mostly from being sent through a rather well-built stone wall and into a centuries old oak tree that must have been thirty feet across.

He thought back to the fight itself. He had never really seen someone move with such a fluid fighting style and graceful spell casting. It was intriguing. Xemnas had encountered many powerful people in his life, ranging from Master Xehanort to Xigbar to Sora and Riku; none of them seemed to move like that. Xemnas could respect power, even if he didn't respect a person's view point or saw them as another method to completing his own goals.

Xemnas was also drawn to power; Master Aqua had great power and he wanted to taste that power. He wanted that power as his own as well. He had been more than willing to accept the orders from Master Xehanort (eager even) to draw out Master Aqua. Xemnas, along with Master Xehanort, knew just how much it would shake the recently freed girl. After all, what better way to strike an enemy than to strike at them both emotionally and physically?

But he hadn't expected Master Aqua to be so…so…

'_Beautiful,'_ his mind supplied.

Xemnas scowled some and shook that absolutely foolish thought from his mind. Xemnas wasn't able to be attracted to anything; he had no heart to feel those sorts of feelings. And even if he did, they would just distract him from the goal of Kingdom Hearts.

But Xemnas couldn't deny that he wanted her, somehow. It was why he tried to take her heart and turn her into a Nobody. He felt like he had been so close to his goal, feeling the intense warmth of her heart as it struggled in his grip. She would have been his and his alone, slave to the Superior of the In-Between.

That is, until she blew him and his clone away, vaporizing the clone with a mighty burst of light magic. What had been that spell? He had felt an unfamiliar feeling trying to attack him along with the light; had that been some sort of status aliment? Her magic was certainly very impressive.

Xemnas was so deep into his thoughts he failed to notice Xigbar floating above him, upside down, a smirk placed on his scarred face, eye patch covering one of his eyes, hair up in a loose ponytail. Xigbar's hair was a mixture of grey and black, showing her was 'half Xehanort.' Like Xemnas, he wore the standard Organization coat.

"You don't look so hot, Boss Man!" Xigbar quipped with some level of arrogance.

Xemnas stopped walking at this point and looked back behind him, looking at Xigbar with cold amber eyes and an expressionless face. "Number Two. I do not recall asking for your opinion on my appearance," Xemnas said flatly.

"Well, that's just too bad," Xemnas's fellow Organization member said, the former Number Two of Xemnas's Organization smirking as he rotated back to a upright position, floating down and landing in front of Xemnas. "'Cuz I don't have much of a filter, Boss Man."

Xemnas replied, curtly, "I believe that the scars on your face are a perfect indicator of your mouth and foolishness, Number Two."

Xigbar's face rapidly changed to one of anger before returning to a smug look. "_As if!_ You're just mad you don't look as badass as me!"

Xemnas ignored this comment and inquired, "Do you have business with, Number Two? I do not have time for your idle chatter and attempts to stroke your ego."

Xigbar frown, miffed at Xemnas's ability to brush off any attempt to ruffle his feathers and get under his skin; man seemed to really just be emotionless! _'Friggin' killjoy…'_ Xigbar thought grumpily before he returned to his normal, cocky self.

"Oh, just checking to see how you did against the bluebird. Seems like she kicked the shit out of you!" Xigbar said with a laugh, walking over to Xemnas and draping his left arm over Xemnas's broad shoulders. Xemnas just cocked his left eyebrow at this. Xigbar would have already pissed off anyone else, but Xemnas was known for being even keeled all the time.

"I grossly underestimated her power, based off of Master Xehanort's reports of her. They appear to be highly inaccurate," Xemnas replied to Xigbar, still thinking about the spells—the dome of Light magic and the one she called Ultima—before he continued. "She is quite the graceful fighter."

Xigbar laughed at this and commented, "Yeah and with an ass to boot! I'd love to get a piece of her, ya know. I wonder if she's a squealer…"

Something inside Xemnas snapped and, for once, he felt a real, uncontrollable rage inside of him bubble up, as well as a desire to break Xigbar's neck. He acted on his rage.

Xigbar was completely in a daze when he found himself on his back, head spinning because of how hard the back of his skill had hit the ground, and starring at an Ethereal Blade's tip.

This had all happened with just a few seconds. Xemnas's face had a dangerous, but calm look to it. Murderous rage, for sure.

"Number Two. If you value _your_ life, regardless of _your _worth to this Organization, you shall never again speak of Master Aqua in such vulgar terms. Otherwise, I shall make your last few moments legendary," Xemnas warned in a dangerous tone.

"O-ok, Boss Man, let's n-not get too hasty h-here! You still need me, r-right? I'm still important to this Organization; Master Xehanort wouldn't be too pleased if you offed me!" Xigabr said, shocked by Xemnas's actions. What the hell had just happened? And for once, Xigbar was scared. Xemnas was stronger than he was; he could have killed Xigbar at such close range and he would have never stood a chance.

Xemnas paused and slowly got up, de-summoning his Ethereal Blade. Xemnas had a slight scowl on his face; not because of what Xigbar about Master Aqua, but at how he had reacted. Where had that come from?

"Indeed. I would be quite upset with Xemnas," an old, raspy voice said to them both as Xigbar got to his feet. Xemnas turned, calmly; facing Master Xehanort as the elderly bald man with a silver goatee and piercing yellow eyes walked out of a Corridor of Darkness and slowly walked over to them; only he and Ansem Seeker of Darkness remained completely confident around the old man, likely due to their extreme power. Xemnas curtly said, "Master Xehanort."

'_Saved by the old coot. I'll never live this down,' _Xigbar thought as Xemnas and Master Xehanort stared one another down. Master Xehanort broke the engagement off first, his eyes looking over to Xigbar and commanding harshly, "Leave."

Xigbar didn't need another warning to get the hell out of there. If those two fought, Xigbar didn't want to be around for it. Xemnas was still dangerous even after he was beaten up by Aqua. Warping away, he thought, _'I'm getting an extreme feeling of déjà vu right now…'_

"Xemnas. I asked you to meet me immediately after you finished giving Aqua a warm welcome back to the Realm of Light," Master Xehanort said, gesturing with his arms greatly, faking concern. "Imagine, my surprise, when you not only failed to do that, but I find you attacking Xigbar." Master Xehanort paused, looking into the amber eyes of the Superior of the In-Between, who returned the stare with an emotionless mask.

"You will explain yourself. _**Now.**_"

Xemnas tilted his head and then replied, "_My, my_. Are you showing concern for Xigbar? And here I had thought you only cared about Darkness and Kingdom Hearts. Maybe you have a heart after all. I fear I might die from shock."

Master Xehanort recoiled in a bit of surprise; Xemnas had never talked back to him in such a manner, nor had he ever mocked him before. They had butted heads before, but in far more collected ways and mostly during planning of their next moves.

So Master Xehanort got upset. Greatly so.

"You cretin! You _**dare**_ to mock me? I am your master and you will obey my will. You _will not_ defy me," Master Xehanort said, flexing his hands dangerously, itching to summon his Keyblade and add more wounds to Xemnas's form. "Not only do you try and defy me, but you do this after being defeated by _that little girl_."

As for Xemnas, he wasn't entirely sure were the will to upset Master Xehanort had come from. It had just happened. Xemnas quickly moved on from antagonizing the elder Keyblade Master.

Xemnas chuckled hollowly. "Little girl? If I recall, Master Aqua defeated you and Vanitas. I believe it is time for us to reconsider Master Aqua's power. She is much more powerful than your reports indicated. Powerful enough I tried to add her Nobody to our Organization and deprive Sora another powerful ally. Alas…her will power is much greater than I could have ever expected. Her resolve is much too strong at the moment."

Master Xehanort paused some; Xemnas was known for being through and analyzing situations. Much like Master Xehanort, he was skilled at understanding his foes. Stroking his goatee and cooling his temper, Master Xehanort said, "Hm. I see. Tell me about the battle then."

Xemnas nodded and elected to keep it as brief as possible. Not because of his pride but because he didn't feel the need to drag this out. "She is an exceptionally powerful magic user, fairly fast and strong physically speaking, but her spell casting is second to none. It could potentially exceed your magic, Master Xehanort. Her Ultima near tore off my arms and her final spell was worlds above what I have seen Sora do. She is truly befitting of a Keyblade Master. But…I also sensed Darkness in her. She has weaknesses we can expose; she reacted quite positively to my image."

And by positively, Xemnas meant she had nearly had a panic attack. Master Aqua surely must have cared much for Terra.

"Master Aqua will become, much like Sora, a serious thorn in our side should we leave her be. I believe we must focus our efforts of toppling Sora and Aqua; they are the pillars in which the will of our enemies rest. Shatter them and the rest shall tumble," Xemnas explained to Master Xehanort, the elderly man remaining silent and listening carefully.

'_Ultima. I haven't seen that spell in decades. Only I and my former Master had ever learned that spell and successful used it. Interesting indeed…'_ Master Xehanort thought before chuckling a bit. Xemnas was right; they needed to deal with Aqua soon. He wasn't about to let that damnable woman ruin his plans again.

"Well, then, for such information and your efforts, I believe I shall let you be and not punish you for your transgressions. I shall put you on the lead for breaking Aqua's will," Master Xehanort said with a cruel grin, going, "Do _not_ fail me."

Xemnas nodded as the old man opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, leaving Xemnas to his thoughts.

'_This shall be quite enjoyable…' _Xemnas thought with a bit of a smirk.

Deep in the fabric of Xemnas's mind, a voice cried out, going, "_**Bastard**_…leave Aqua alone…leave her alone!"

This voice was that of Terra.

White hot tears rushed down his face as he watched through Xemnas's eyes what that monster Xehanort asked of Xemnas. "Aqua…no!" Terra said, clenching his hands tightly as he floated in the black void inside Xemnas's mind.

And he was terrified of what Xehanort had planned for Aqua. He had to do his best to protect her. Even if he could only marginally influence Xemnas's actions, he would never stop fighting.

Anything for his friends.

But most all…

Anything for Aqua.


	12. Chapter 12: Council of Light

CHAPTER TWELVE: COUNCIL OF LIGHT

Yen Sid was not one to show emotion very often, other than a grim, rather stoic face. He didn't smile often and he never, ever laughed (at least Sora had never heard him laugh, so he _assumed_ he never did). But right now, Yen Sid was smiling, albeit a small one. Yen Sid had never expected in his life to see as many strong willed and powerful Keyblade users under one roof; the roof of his tower, none the less.

There was Masters Aqua and Riku, Sora, King Mickey, Kairi, and Lea, all in one room. The last one was a recent addition and a former Organization XIII member, formerly known as Axel. He had fiery red hair that was quite spiky and ran down to his mid-back and emerald eyes. He continued to wear the Organization XIII coat, finding it comfortable as well as a link to even older memories. He had recently learned to summon his Keyblade, a Keyblade made of flames and one of the former Nobody's throwing weapons.

Lea immediately took a glance at Aqua, whistled some, and said, "Heyo! That's the Keyblade Master Ven always talked about. You gotta be Aqua. Name's Lea! Got it memorized?" He smiled in a slightly cocky manner, making Aqua giggle some.

She folded her arms and arched her eyes brows a bit at this Lea, giving him a sly smile before she finally spoke. She could play that game with him if he really wanted her too.

"Careful! Any bigger an ego and your head might pop," Aqua teased, making Lea slump some and pout.

"Sheesh. Tough crowd!" Lea complained before he smiled and also laughed a bit. He didn't mind her playful jab at him. He had basically walked right into that one.

Not one to simply not acknowledge a greeting, Aqua then said, "It's just Aqua and it's very nice to meet you, Lea. I promise I won't forget your name."

Lea nodded at this, content with this promise. "That's great; just make sure you keep that promise! Otherwise, I'm going to be so heated…" He then chuckled at his own pun.

At this point, Yen Sid cleared his voice and rose to his feet, prompting all of the people in his chambers to look at him. Silence took over the room. Everyone knew this was going to be very important; several, like Sora, Kairi, and Lea seemed to be quite excited.

"It was quite fortunate that Master Aqua has returned to us; in this time of great need, her experience and light shall be a great source of assistance and need," Yen Sid began, gesturing to Aqua some with his right hand. She flushed slightly at this as everyone glanced over at her. What thoughts they all might be having, Aqua wondered. But she felt particularly wary of Master Riku; she could see him studying her intently. And she doubted she was going to like why.

'_**Filthy animal. We ought to boil his eyes out…'**_ that voice inside of her head said with a dark, wicked glee. Aqua ignored it once again; face remaining flat and a small smile on her face. She didn't _dare_ react to that voice; that could give certain people here the evidence they needed to…

'_Wait…evidence for what? What am I thinking?'_ Aqua thought as she missed some of what Yen Sid was saying. Looking back to Yen Sid, she began to listen once again.

"…alas, the Forces of Darkness are moving, reacting to the return of Master Aqua's bright light. We must as act. As such, we shall plan our next best action. Lea and Kairi…you two shall train together until I deem it your time…" Yen Sid said to the two newest Keyblade users. Lea seemed a bit put off, but he accepted it. Kairi, however, protested some.

"But, Master Yen Sid! We all need to be fighting…" Kairi began, clearly a bit upset. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Kairi's glare made him close his mouth.

'_Well, she's kinda mad…'_ Sora thought gloomily, shoulders slumping some. He understood why, but he knew she needed to train more before she ventured out at all.

"Kairi, ya know Master Yen Sid is just lookin' out for ya!" King Mickey offered, trying to placate the upset redhead.

"But…I _can_ fight," Kairi tried once again, looking to Sora and Riku for support. However, Aqua finally interjected.

Moving over to Kairi, she placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Kairi, please listen to them. If you go out unprepared, the boys, King Mickey, myself…we'll all be worried about and that could get us hurt, too. Yen Sid won't send you or Lea out unprepared. Please. Think of the others, too."

This seemed to do the trick with Kairi; despite looking dejected and upset, she nodded slowly and gave up, for now. "OK…" she said, softly. Aqua smiled at Kairi, rubbing her shoulder for a moment before withdrawing her hand.

"We need to start lookin' for Organization members and defeat 'em," King Mickey commented, making Sora reply, "Yeah! We need to start kicking their butts!"

"We shouldn't travel alone, however. They have us outnumbered anyways," Aqua stated to the group, feeling that was the safest course of action.

Riku, on the other hand, didn't agree with that plan at all. He replied, "We can cover more ground and protect more people if we spread out. We can handle ourselves."

Aqua frowned some; what sense did that make? "We're all strong, but that doesn't mean we should avoid friend's aid and try and go solo everywhere! They outnumber us two to one; what sense does it make to become easier targets?"

"I gotta agree with Aqua on this, guys," King Mickey said, nodding some as he looked to each person in the room. "It's safer that way."

Sora responded with, "I don't see the worry; this are all guys we've beaten before. We can do it again! Easy."

Lea and Kairi remained oddly silently during the talk; maybe they knew that they couldn't be effective right now anyways. Lea thought, _'They try and dismiss these guys too easily. It's going to get someone killed…'_

"No, Sora! It's not easy; they are stronger than before. Just trying to lessen their threat without any creditable evidence is foolish!" Aqua replied, sternly looking at Sora. When Aqua wanted to prove a point, she could be quite combative.

With a frown and a vicious retort, Riku said, "We're not dumb enough to end up like you and your friends did."

Aqua pivoted her whole body at this and hissed, _"What did you just say?"_

The whole room went dead silent; even Sora was totally flabbergasted by what Riku had just said. To his credit, Riku looked ashamed, looking at that floor. He had said that in the heat of the moment. Now, he felt terrible.

Aqua was breathing raggedly now, her frame quivering in rage. With a three large steps, Aqua moved over and slapped Riku across the face hard enough to make him stagger back and trip over a chair. Anger freely flashed across Aqua's face.

"Don't you _**ever**_ say that about Terra or Ven _**ever**_ again!" Aqua screamed before looking at Yen Sid. She looked away and growled, "I'm going down stairs."

King Mickey reached for Aqua as she passed by him, but she brushed on by, reaching the door and opening it. With an angry slam, Aqua quickly departed the room.

"Gosh…sure hope she's ok after that," King Mickey said with a sigh before looking at Riku and frowning. He wasn't sure what had made Riku say something like that, but it was extremely hurtful.

"Riku, that was entirely uncalled for!" Kairi yelled at Riku as he got to his feet, looking down at the floor, lips in a tight frown.

"Yeah…that was stupid of me…" Riku grumbled as he looked up at Kairi. Clearly, he was angry at himself, so there wasn't a need to comment anymore or lecture Riku any further.

"Yeah…that was pretty harsh. Hope she don't hold that against ya, Riku," Sora said, rubbing the back of his own head nervously.

"No joke. Talk about a temper. She's got more fire than I do," Lea joked with a snicker, getting some halfhearted laughs from everyone except Yen Sid.

Yen Sid shook his head and commented, "We mustn't destroy one another like this; we would only fall right into the clutches of Master Xehanort then." He paused to let this fact settle into the group. Yen Sid could see the soured expressions at this truthful statement. He need not stay on this topic.

"Master Riku…Master Aqua's point is valid and vastly wiser. We shall travel in groups of two," Yen Sid said before gesturing to King Mickey, "King Mickey, you shall continue to travel with Master Aqua; Master Riku, you and Sora shall work together. The have informed me that there have been sightings of an Organization member at Halloween Town; Master Riku and Sora, you shall investigate this. King Mickey, please ensure Master Aqua is alright and then travel to Radiant Garden. I sense a great Darkness there…"

"Gotcha! I'll find Aqua right away," King Mickey said before rushing out of the room to head down stairs. Riku and Sora also took their leave, but wisely avoided Aqua, in case she wasn't about to be willing to speak to Riku.

"And we're off on another adventure! It'll be like old times," Sora offered as they headed down stairs. Riku smirked a bit and replied, "Except this time, I'm the one in charge."

Shocked, Sora looked over and said, "No way! First one to the Gummi Ship gets to be the boss!"

Grinning even more, Riku replied, "You're on!" And with that, he took off running, Sora letting out a indignant cry before rushing after him.

Just like old times…

* * *

Aqua had left the tower completely. She hardly felt like being in the same building as Riku. So, outside she had gone, having slumped down into a sitting position in front of one of the trees on the great floating island. Aqua was fuming inside, but she remained in relative control of her emotions.

She rubbed her temples some as she cooled off. She was still angry with Riku; her friends hadn't done anything to deserve what had happened to them! Her friends had been tricked and forced into those positions. And she didn't need to remind herself how pained it had been to fight them when they were taken over by Vanitas and Xehanort respectively.

Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out her Wayfinder and looked at it for a moment. Rather than remember all the bad times, Aqua focused on the good. Memories of holidays with both of them. Memories of training with their Master. And she couldn't possibly forget the sick days.

Aqua giggled a bit; Terra had always said he was never going to get sick ever; imagine how shocking it must have been for him to catch the flu. Not that Aqua had minded taking care of him.

Aqua could remember teaching Ven how to wrap Christmas gifts. How Ven managed to get tap in his hair like he did was beyond Aqua. She shook her head. The results, however, had been a lot of positive memories.

'_Oh Ven…you were so happy when you wrapped all those gifts for Terra and Master Eraqus…'_ Aqua thought with a soft grin. She kissed her Wayfinder and then placed it back in its protective pouch. Soon, Aqua was lost in positive, happy memories of long ago, which put her in a considerably better mood.

Aqua wasn't sure how long she had been outside before she felt someone approaching her. Glancing up, Aqua's expression softened at the sight of King Mickey. King Mickey carried a worried expression on his face as well.

"Sorry I stormed out, King Mickey," Aqua said as she got to her feet, letting out a sigh. "He just really made me furious."

Ok, more than furious, but she was already calmed down. She wasn't quite ready to apologize for her slapping Riku, but even King Mickey knew that. He wasn't going to force her to do anything.

To be frank, Riku had earned it.

"I understand Aqua! Just gotta make sure yer alright," King Mickey offered as he watched Aqua get to her feet in once crisp motion.

"So, what did Yen Sid elected we should do?" Aqua inquired, wondering if the elderly wizard had taken her advice or Riku's.

"We're travelin' in pairs, like ya suggested, Aqua!" King Mickey chirped with a smile. He then motioned her to follow him. "We gotta get goin' cuz Radiant Garden might be needin' us.

Radiant Garden; Aqua didn't mind going to that world at all. Even in its current state, she enjoyed the world and all it had to offer. Aqua smiled and replied, "Of course! I'll be able to properly apologize for the incident there. I never did get the chance to…" Aqua could remember the fight there; that had been unpleasant, but it had at least ended as well as it could have.

"What happened there?' King Mickey inquired, cocking his head some. Aqua flushed some before she coughed, "Uh, you'd be better off not knowing…"

King Mickey laughed at this, letting the matter drop. He could imagine it likely involved magic and explosions. And maybe some grumpy people afterwards.

"Alright. I'm ready to go," Aqua told King Mickey. They might as well get going. After all, time doesn't stop and she doubted the Organization was going to be idle.

With a happy nod, King Mickey turned and rushed on to the Gummi Ship, with Aqua following to too far behind. She looked to the sky for a moment and thought, _'Terra. Ven. I promise we're coming.'_


	13. Chapter 13: Chorus of Destruction

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: CHORUS OF DESTRUCTION

The weather over Radiant Garden was cloudy, rain laden clouds hanging over the city, but not yet releasing their contents. If anything, the entire place seemed to be dreary. There were puddles of standing water in the stone streets from earlier raining. The temperature was cold, ranging in the middle forties. Indeed, the city wasn't doing a very good job of living up to its name today.

But the weather was the least of people's problems.

Great darkness was gathering in the areas that surrounded the city of Radiant Garden.

And city hadn't a real clue.

Xemnas looked over the city idly from a cliff that overlooked that city. He has recovered from the damage inflicted on him, as well as replacing his damaged Organization cloak. Hood down, anyone could tell who he was…assuming they could see him. As far away as he currently was, he doubted any of the so called 'Restoration Committee' would actually notice him.

And, of course, he wasn't alone. Not for what he had in mind. After underestimating Master Aqua once, he was not about to make that mistake again.

He didn't even bother to turn around when a Corridor of Darkness opening up behind him, someone walking out.

'_Ah, right on time,'_ Xemnas thought as he continued to look over Radiant Garden.

"So, what sort of grand plan do you have now, Xemnas?" Young Xehanort inquired as he walked up to Xemnas, looking over the city with no interest. Young Xehanort had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back; His hair has four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back. Like Xemnas, he was wearing the Organization coat. He voice was much lighter than Xemnas' voice, lacking the rasping, gravel-like qualities Master Xehanort's voice had.

'_I ponder, though. Xemnas, do you have a different desire to face Master Aqua…?'_ Young Xehanort thought before Xemnas turned to fully face him. Xemnas's face was expressionless as he began to speak.

"Below the city's castle is a secret Chamber. This chamber houses a particular suit of armor. Keyblade armor, belonging to my misguide friend, Master Aqua. You see, she will be drawn back, not only by our powers, but by her need to retrieve her armor. This is where we shall ambush our quarry," Xemnas said with a cruel smirk, gesturing to the old castle that Ansem the Wise once ruled from as his rich, strong voice carried through the air.

Yes, the Chamber of Repose had been a place Xemnas had gone to try and regain his past memories of a different life. A faint pang was felt in his chest. Xemnas ignored the feeling.

Young Xehanort arched his right eye brow. "And how are you sure those fools of the Restoration Committee do not get involved? And if she's not alone?" the younger man inquired.

Xemnas's response was only a chuckle.

* * *

After arriving on the world, Aqua and King Mickey both had a similar thought: _'Why was it so cold and rainy?'_ King Mickey himself couldn't remember the last time he saw it rain in Radiant Garden. As they walked through a courtyard devoid of life and void of any flowers, the areas were flowers would have been muddy, slimy pits, Aqua said to King Mickey, "It's almost like the world itself is crying. But why…?"

King Mickey looked to the sky and replied, "Maybe cuz it's scared."

'_Of what…?'_ Aqua thought for a moment before shaking off the thought. They needed to brighten things up, rainy day or not!

"King Mickey, while we're here, I need to know if I can get my armor back…the city itself was the sight of my fight with Xehanort. Maybe someone has an idea of where to look?" Aqua asked of King Mickey. She wanted the familiar comfort of her armor and she really did enjoy flying in the Lands In-Between. She drew some level of comfort in being surrounded by the light of the worlds and the stars.

King Mickey had certainly forgotten about Aqua's Keyblade Armor and its uses. Aside from that, the last time he had seen it was when Ansem recovered Xehanort in Terra's body from his final battle with Aqua. So, naturally, it was most likely some place in Radiant Garden, within the castle itself.

"Gosh, Aqua, I think I know just the people to talk to! The Committee could lead us to the castle and ya can talk to Tron!" King Mickey replied to Aqua excitedly. If the Committee didn't know where the Armor was, then Tron certainly would. King Mickey was one hundred percent certain of this.

"Tron…?" Aqua asked the King, uncertain of this person. Maybe she had meet him once before and didn't truly remember? She had meet so many people during her travels that she was bound to forget some of them during her thirteen year 'break,' as shameful as it was for Aqua to admit that.

"Oh, Tron's the main security program for Radiant Garden. Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Tron back when the first Organization was 'till around; the one Xemnas was in charge of," King Mickey responded as they walked through the restored Central Courtyard. The trees and flowers here were recently planted; fresh and new, bringing vibrant color to the otherwise dreary Radiant Garden. The fountains here were working as well, the faint sound of water reaching Aqua's hears. Aqua looked around as they walked, taking in the sights, a small smile coming to her face.

"This place looks wonderful; just like how I remember it years ago…" Aqua stated more to herself than anything else. Whatever King Mickey replied was lost to her as a flash of memory overtook her mind. Her memory of fighting Vanitas here for the first time, the boy's sinister voice and cruel laughter invading her ears and replacing the sound of water. His red and black 'Void Gear' Keyblade aiming to pierce her chest with his diving leaps.

But the worse, the one that made Aqua stop walking was, seeing herself fighting Terra-Xehanort. The twisted sneer on Terra's face, the silver hair, and golden eyes was burned into her mind. The black, monsterous Guardian that hovered behind him and a silver, unnatural looking Keyblade that belong not to Terra, but to Xehanort. All of those things were something Aqua remembered well.

But the words were what really hung in her mind the most.

'_Terra's heart has been extinguished... smothered by the darkness within him!'_

Aqua gasped at the words, snapping her out of her trance as she looked around, blue eyes landing on King Mickey before she slumped. They had felt so real. So alive; it unnerved her. Aqua placed her hand over her chest and going, "Terra…"

King Mickey had become concerned when Aqua had stopped walking and her eyes had glazed over; the look of someone deep in memory, in thought. King Mickey jumped when Aqua gasped loudly and looked around vigorously.

It was then King Mickey realized the significance of this courtyard: this courtyard was where Aqua had battled Xehanort in Terra's body for the final time before she tumbled into the Realm of Darkness. She must have been remembered those times. King Mickey moved over to Aqua and said softly, "Gosh Aqua…we'll get Terra back. I promise."

Aqua smiled some and replied, "I know. It's just…a lot of things happened in this place." She straightened herself out, ready to push away the negativity. "Alright then. I didn't catch what you said, King Mickey."

"I was saying that the Restoration Committee did a swell job fixin' things up! But we're gonna go to Merlin's house; see if we can get some escort over to the Castle. I don't think it's right to just kinda barge in!" King Mickey said before gesturing to the street on their right; that was the one that lead to Merlin's home.

Aqua nodded; it seemed like a smart plan and Aqua still wanted to apologize to them all in person for her actions earlier in the week. After all, she couldn't imagine the kind of work her Ultima had caused for them all; she could distinctly remember a lot of shattered windows, a crater, and plenty of smoke.

With no fanfare, the pair continued onwards, hanging a right and starting to head towards the street in question. Aqua once again struck up conversation with King Mickey.

"So, Tron is a self-aware computer program? I didn't even think that was possible," Aqua commented, wondering how Tron became self-aware. However, to Aqua, so long as Tron wasn't hurting people or doing bad things, then was it really important he was self-aware or not?

"Yup! Tron's a good friend of Sora's. He and Sora helped take out a thing called the Master Control Program. It was self-aware, too, but it tried to make an army of Heartless," King Mickey responded to Aqua, gesturing a bit with his right hand.

A slight frown appeared on Aqua's face. A computer program trying to make an army of Heartless? That just made things even stranger. How was it possible for a computer to create Heartless? So, Aqua asked, of course, to sate the curiosity swirling around in her mind.

"How can a computer program create Heartless?"

King Mickey blinked and then stiffened ever so slightly. This was not going to end well if he told the true about the Heartless manufacturing facility made by Ansem the Wise's students; including, primarily, Terra-Xehanort. He debated telling her about the place before choosing not to. Rather, he was going to let Tron tell her the story of the Heartless manufacturing facility. She deserved to know; just not right now.

Aqua's frown deepened some when King Mickey didn't answer her. She tentatively asked, "King Mickey…?"

"Tron can tell ya the story better than me!" King Mickey said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head some. "To be honest, I really never got the entire story."

"Oh! I see. Well, that's ok," Aqua replied with a smile, accepting this answer and not seeing any reason to distrust King Mickey. He wasn't trying to avoid her question. He just didn't know it.

Right?

'_Tsk, tsk. You really can't trust the rodents, darling,'_ her voice cooed in her mind. She didn't react to it, thankfully, but that voice was starting to bother her.

'_Shut up!'_ she replied back inside of her heard, earning a chuckle from what she assumed was her twisted conscious.

'_Now, now, don't talk in such a naughty way, darling. After all, it's not me doing something wrong here~ I'm just tellin' you the truth…_' her dark voice replied with a giggle.

'_Stop. Please, just stop. Get out of my mind…'_ Aqua thought, wanting the voice to leave her be.

'_Stop, hm? Get out __**your**__ head?_' There was a pause from the voice, as if it was contemplating something. '_Darling, darling…I am you…and you are me~'_

Aqua's heart nearly froze at this. It certainly skipped several beats.

King Mickey was blissfully unaware of the mental conversation she was having with herself as they walked through the suburbs of Radiant Garden. They were about halfway to Merlin's house when the air itself felt wrong. Aqua looked around; she feeling like something was going to leap out at them. King Mickey was resisting the urge to summon his Kingdom D Keyblade.

Aqua looked forward and said, "King Mickey…"

King Mickey looked forward as well and blinked, quickly realizing who was in front of them. Sora had told him about this guy before. He darted in front of Aqua, summoning his Kingdom D Keyblade, the golden and silver Keyblade ready to go into action.

King Mickey had all the reason to be ready to spring into action.

"Sephiroth!"

* * *

Merlin grumbled as he began to pace. He wasn't normally one to be impatience. Normally, he was calm and collected. But today, he wasn't so collected.

He had been informed that both King Mickey and Master Aqua were going to be coming to Radiant Garden to seek out information and to deal with some 'great darkness' forming on the world somewhere. Merlin looked that the clock on the wall and frowned.

They were over an hour late; highly unusual, as both Aqua and King Mickey were known for being on time.

"Something is not right," Merlin said with a slight frown. He sensed something wrong in the very air itself. It was like the air itself was charged with something foul and cold.

And he wasn't the only one getting the bad feeling.

Cid growled and grabbed one of his spears, going, "Ya ain't kiddin'. I dunno what the hell it is, but whatever's wrong, it's makin' me feeling like I got a bad case of heartburn." His spear was a long steel colored pole with a silver colored blade at the end. He was well known, not only for his piloting skill, but his vicious jump ability.

Cloud was silent for now; his arms folded across his chest and his lips in a tight scowl. Something was off and he couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had felt this before. His own weapon, a massive blade of six interlocking blades called the Fusion Buster Sword, leaded next to him on the wall as he stood, idle and silent.

Tifa sighed and then offered, "Maybe Master Aqua and King Mickey tried going to the castle themselves and got in trouble? I know they're strong, but…"

Cid scowled, remembering the blue haired, crazy, Ultima throwing Keyblade Master that had nearly blown up his allies with her magic. For some reason, he strongly doubt that she, along with King Mickey, were in trouble. "Ah, bullshit. She's likely off somewhere, blowing up some poor bastard who got in her way."

"Cid, we can't assume things like that…" a new voice said to the cursing pilot, a new person walking in from the direction of the bedrooms. The new arrival was a young woman in her mid-twenties, who had green eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon. She wore a long pink button up dress with a bolero jacket and brown hiking boots. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough.

Aerith Gainsborough had a slight frown on her face; more of a pout really as she looked at Cid Highwind. The man looked away and grumbled something under his breath.

Squall spoke next, hefting his Gunblade onto his shoulder with a ruffle of clothing moving. "Tifa's right. They could be in trouble. We need to head to the castle and take a look; one of use should stay with Merlin, though. Just in case."

Before anyone could offer, Aerith said, "I can stay. Do you really think it's wise to bottle up someone like Cloud or Yuffie?"

Yuffie, who had been eyeballing a rather pretty gem sitting on a table, looked shocked at the playful jab Aerith had made to her. "Hey, I can wait!" There was a pause and her shoulders slumped. "Ok, ok, I'm impatient."

Cloud snickered, for once, and replied, "She finally admits it."

Yuffie whined a bit as she stuck her tongue out at Cloud. The man's face once again went impassive.

Merlin stroked his long white beard for a moment, mulling over the conversation before him. "Then it's settled, I'd say! I'll keep Aerith in good company," Merlin said with a chuckle, Aerith smiling back and nodding.

Cid guffawed some and said, "About damn time I got some action! I've been waiting to bust some skulls lately…"

Gathering up, Squall, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie grabbed their respective weapons and departure, completely unaware that trouble was stirring four blocks away…

* * *

Aqua could feel the Darkness coming off of this man and, to be frank, it made her very nervous. She clenched and unclenched her left hand, making her gloves creak as she flexed. Whoever this Sephiroth was, he was clearly trouble.

And Aqua couldn't shake the cold feeling of fear in the pit of her belly.

Sephiroth, for his part, watched both Aqua and King Mickey with a disinterested expression. Sephiroth had long platinum hair and bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils, which glanced to King Mickey's Keyblade and then back to Aqua. He wore a long black coat, the chest open and showing his muscular chest, with two black intersecting straps going across his chest. The shoulders were decorated with metallic pauldrons, silver in coloration and polished brightly. He also wore black pants and black boots. In his right hand was a massive weapon—an immensely long katana. Despite its slender appearance, Aqua had a feeling it was heavy.

Sephiroth's cyan eyes moved back to Aqua; he could smell the magic rolling off her and, for some reason, she reminded him of a certain Cetra. He hmph'ed a bit and smiled coldly, more of a sneer, said, "Interesting. Two Keyblade wielders before me; a pair of Masters, none the less…"

King Mickey tensed instantly, ready to spring into action if needed. Aqua, for her part, summoned Stormfall, her nervousness quickly evolving into something else. She was not going to be caught around this man without a weapon. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

"You burn with a searing light, woman. What is your name?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring King Mickey; he knew who the rodent was, but he didn't interest him. No, the woman was the object of his interest currently.

"My name is Aqua. What do you want…?" Aqua inquired, feeling like she wasn't about to enjoy his answer in the slightest. He seemed like the type to murder someone on sight for fun. He seemed like the type of be manipulative and calculating.

"That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out," Sephiroth mused as he looked up at the sky, away from Aqua and King Mickey. To whom or what he might be referring to was anyone's guess. "What do I want? I want to see your light snuffed out. I want to see someone as bright as you get consumed by the despair you carry."

King Mickey wasn't going to stand for this, replying, "Ya can't have one 'ithout the other! And you can't have Master Aqua!"

Sephiroth snorted at this statement, pointing his weapon at them both. "Only death awaits you, King Mickey; old and useless as you are. But do not fear. In the end, your friends will all join you."

Aqua growled as she threw her left fist out, gesturing as she spoke. "Shut up! Enough of your nonsense…" She wasn't going to stand there and let this Sephiroth issue out death threats as he pleased.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly and then said, "Give into your darkness, Master Aqua. Give in and fully embrace hate, despair, and sorrow. Let it cling heavy to your heart; let your failures become burning hate and become your strength!"

Aqua took in a deep breath as the voice in her mind giggled, cooing, _'Darling, he has a point…you should listen~'_

No. Aqua refused to fall to this, to darkness. If she fell, then how could she get her friends back? She glared heatedly at Sephiroth and said, "I refuse to fall for your mind games! Darkness isn't my strength…my friends, Terra, Ven, Sora, King Mickey…" She trailed off for a moment, the determination in her eyes never wavering as she finished with, "…that's my strength! If all you're gonna do is talk, then leave us alone! We don't have time to play mind games with you."

Sephiroth smiled smugly at the two Masters and then said, "I see. We will meet again, Aqua. And when we do, you must tell me what you cherish most…so I might have the pleasure of taking it away."

The tension between Aqua and Sephiroth could have been cut with a knife: Aqua's blue eyes glaring right back into Sephiroth's glowing, cyan eyes.

And then he chuckled coldly, making Aqua growl back. The hair had stood up on the back of Aqua's neck.

Sephiroth, for his part, was simply enjoying the show.

And with that, in a burst of black feathers, Sephiroth disappeared. Soon, the wind took away even the feathers, leaving nothing of the darkness infested man behind. Both King Mickey and Aqua stayed tense for several minutes, ready for a potential surprise attack. When none came, the pair finally de-summoned their weapons and relaxed.

"That guy was a total creeper. He made me feel like I was in a bathtub full of ice…" Aqua muttered, shivering slightly at the man's cyan, glowing cat-like eyes. He was dangerous, alright.

King Mickey nodded and explained, "Sephiroth has been a threat to this world for a while now. Sora 'nd Cloud defeated him, but he keeps comin' back…" King Mickey wished that he fully understand how Sephiroth kept returning; as dangerous as he was, he could easily join with Xehanort and cause immense heartache to everyone. He was a murderer and he was evil beyond words.

"Well, now that he's gone, we need to get going…" Aqua said before looking back down the street and starting to sprint down, going, "C'mon, I'll race you, King Mickey!"

King Mickey jumped a bit before going, "Hey, ya got a headstart! That ain't fair!" He laughed some as he rushed after Aqua.

For now, the terrifying feeling that Sephiroth had given them both was gone; in the backs of their minds. Hopefully, that's where he would stay.

* * *

Cloud was really starting to get annoyed with two things: the squealing Yuffie was making was the first thing that was annoying him. He pondered why she couldn't just be quiet, like Squall or Tifa or anyone else other than Yuffie.

But the other thing was a far more present, in-you-face problem.

When Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie had walked into the vast courtyard before the decaying castle that Ansem once ruled from, they had immediately come under heavy assault by a titanic swarm of Heartless and Nobodies. In mere moments, the swarm had surrounded the group, making it impossible to escape them.

'_Things are really getting out of hand…'_ Cloud thought in slight amusement. He had never seen Heartless and Nobodies work so crisply and seamlessly together.

The swarm consisted of huge numbers of Shadows, the ant-like beings beady eyes looking about as they twitched wildly. Standing among them were Dusks, the thin, lanky white Nobodies provide a stark contrast to the Shadows as they swayed back and forth.

Stronger Heartless and Nobodies still were in the group. The Large Bodies were standing idle in the Shadows, goofy smiles seemingly forever plastered on their faces. Nearly spherical in shape, they had huge hands, feet, bodies, but tiny heads with glowing yellow eyes. They wore purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim and had massive purple manacles with three chains on them, which clicked as they twitched.

With the Large Bodies were Dragoon Nobodies, thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. Its hands had two distinct digits; its feet sporting three long, purple toes each. Dragoon's had thin, purple tails and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined by spikes resembling those on the Nobody symbol. Their dragon like faces sported a maw full of teeth and they wielded lances as weapons.

"Ah, these shit eating assholes are everywhere…" Cid commented, ready to leap into action. He tightened his grip on his spear, leather gloves creaking some as a small bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"They're following someone's orders…!" Tifa exclaimed hands balled tightly into fists, rocking back and forth on her heels. Memories of the last army that had attacked their home were still fresh in her memory; but to see Nobodies _with_ Heartless was truly frightening.

"Stick together! Do not let them separate you from the group!" Squall commanded as they remained close to one another.

The swarm suddenly surged forward, Heartless looking to take hearts from the five people before them and the Nobodies simply following the will of their commanders.

"Here they come!" Yuffie screamed, ready to win…or die fighting. _'But…at least I'll be with my friends until the end, if we're meant to fall here…'_ Yuffie thought, the idea of fighting with her friends invigorating her.

The team let out various vicious battle cries before the squirming, writhing swarm crashed into them.

* * *

"We're here!" King Mickey exclaimed as he and Aqua walked up to the front door of Merlin's home. Both he and Aqua reached the door at the same time, with Aqua reaching out with her right hand and knocking on the door with firm knock.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

After some silence, the door opened, revealing Aerith Gainsborough. She gasped slightly and then smiled, going, "Oh, King Mickey! It's so nice to see you!" She moved outside and hugged King Mickey, the mouse laughing and returning the hug joyously.

"Gosh, Aerith, it's good to see ya as well!" King Mickey replied, breaking the hug after a few moments and gesturing to Aqua. "Aerith, this is Aqua; she's a really close friend of mine."

Aerith looked over to Aqua, who smiled some and nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Aerith," Aqua said in a respectful, cheerful tone.

Aerith waved her hands in front of herself and responded, "Oh, please, it's just Aerith. Any friend of King Mickey is a friend of mine as well. Come on inside, please. The weather is just so dreary outside…"

Aqua could agree entirely with that; the weather was just all the more dreary with her meeting Sephiroth today. _'What a creeper…'_ she thought as she walked into Merlin's home, followed by King Mickey. Aerith closed the door behind them.

Merlin perked when he heard Aerith answer the door, turning to look and smiling some when he saw King Mickey and Aqua walk through the front door. Clasping his hands together, he said, "Ah, King Mickey and Aqua; you're late, but I am glad to see you have made it in one piece."

"Aside from an encounter with someone named Sephiroth, we're doing fine," Aqua commented to her friends.

Instantly, both Merlin and Aerith stiffened up. Aqua didn't miss how much Merlin and Aerith paled at the very name of Sephiroth. At was then Aqua realized just how much danger she and King Mickey had been in. However, she didn't show it.

"Sephiroth…" Aerith said worriedly, known that when Cloud learned Sephiroth was back, he would want to try and settle things with the platinum hair man as soon as possible, regardless of the consequences. But it wasn't like they could ignore Sephiroth; the man was obsessed with Cloud and anyone with great power.

Merlin was quick to move away from the topic of Sephiroth, much to the relief of King Mickey and Aerith. Adjusting the glassed up the bridge of his nose, Merlin said, "You just missed the rest of the Committee; we had feared you'd gone to castle by yourselves and tried to enter and potentially gotten into trouble!"

"Gosh, Merlin, it was woulda been really rude if we had; so we came here first," King Mickey said with a smile, gesturing in a sweeping motion with his right hand.

Aqua opened her mouth to speak about Tron when a nearby radio system began to wail, making Aqua jump some in surprise, looking around for a moment before her eyes landed on the offending object. _'What the…?'_ she thought for a moment as Aerith rushed over to the radio itself.

Grabbing the hand held object, Aerith said, "This is Aerith; King Mickey and Aqua are here with us, so you can…"

Cid's voice sliced through Aerith's words in an instant, quickly seeing a much more serious mood.

"_Then they better get their asses over here before we have to withdraw! There's goddamn Heartless and Nobodies everywhere! And someone's controlin' 'em!"_

Aqua instantly said, "Let's go, now! We can't wait; I'm sorry Merlin we couldn't stay longer!"

Rushing to the door, followed by King Mickey, Aerith called out them, "Oh, be careful, please!" Aqua looked back as she reached the door and nodded in a hurry before throwing the door open and going outside. Even as the door closed, Aqua turned and came to a halt.

"King Mickey! Grab on; there's something I want to try…" Aqua said, reaching out with her left hand as she used her right hand to summon her Keyblade Stormfall.

Nodding wordlessly, King Mickey summoned his Kingdom D Keyblade, the weapon appearing his right hand as he grabbed Aqua's hand with his left hand. Closing her eyes, Aqua called on her magic. With a flash of magic and white light, they both teleported, heading to the fight ahead of them.

* * *

Xemnas idly watched the Restoration Committee as they battled for their very existence against the horde of Heartless and Nobodies hounding them like a pack of savage wolves. With him was Young Xehanort, the duo standing high above the fighting on one of the balconies of the castle itself. The silver haired young man scoffed at the battle below and said, "These people are nothing more than insignificant insects…"

Xemnas looked over for a moment, inspecting Young Xehanort, a faint thought passing through his head, _'You're just as dumb as the old bald geezer…' _Xemnas pondered only for a moment where that particular thought came from before he spoke, gesturing to the fighting below them, "Alas, insects come in numbers, which in turn make them dangerous. When Master Aqua and anyone who might travel with her arrive, I am sure they will proceed while the Committee gets bogged down fighting the Heartless and Nobodies."

Young Xehanort chuckled and said, "Oh, and then I get the dubious honor of fighting the person that is with Master Aqua, assuming she has a traveling companion? I'm so glad you have a place for me in your grand master plan, Xemnas." The sarcasm hung heavy of those final words. Xemnas was a skilled manipulator; Young Xehanort had every right to be worried about what Xemnas might do and get away with. If it wasn't for Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort was certain that Xemnas would be in charge. He wouldn't settle for anything less than absolute control.

'_Still, I wonder…what is your real game, Xemnas? Are you truly committed to the cause…?'_ Young Xehanort wondered, watching Xemnas as he looked down at the battle below. The slight arch of his eye brows indicated something had caught his attention.

Looking back down to the battle, Young Xehanort grinned at what he saw. "Well, well…a bluebird and a rodent. Such a quaint combination…"

Young Xehanort missed Xemnas' right hand clenching into a tight fist when he called a certain Keyblade Master a 'bluebird.'

* * *

"Sweet hellfire, who the hell just teleports into a middle of a group that is fighting…?" Cid complained, having nearly had a heart attack when Aqua and King Mickey appeared in the middle of their group. However, as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad to see them both here. The enemy's numbers did not seem like they were decreasing.

If anything, they were doing the opposite.

The entire group was covered in tears and bruises from combat, sweating heavily. Tifa's knuckles where bloodied and throbbing in pain from how many Dragoons, Shadows, Large Bodies, and Dusks she had been punched into oblivion. Yuffie's shuriken was missing a blade, making it all the more difficult to use and her arm shield was pierced in a couple of places from Dragoon Jump attacks she had tried to block. Cloud's right eye was swollen shut from being hit in the face by the monstrous fist of a Large Body, blood trickling down from the wound. Cid's goggles were missing and he was bleeding from his scalp. Squall's coat was gone and he was littered with bruises.

Aqua and King Mickey's arrival by teleportation had caused the army to suddenly just back away from the group of five; odd in and of itself, because such tactics went whole against what Heartless and even Nobodies typically did. That was just all the more evidence pointing towards this group was being ordered stop attacking.

"Sorry, you sounded like you needed our help!" Aqua replied hastily as she looked around her, seeing what looked like hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies. Aqua blinked at the sight of Dusks and Dragoons; she had never seen anything like them before. But she could connect the dots quickly, asking King Mickey for confirmation.

"King Mickey…the white beings; are those Nobodies…?" Aqua asked softly, to which King Mickey nodded.

'_I try and get my armor back and all of this happens…someone had to have known, somehow, I was coming for it eventually. I should have grabbed it when was here before…!'_ Aqua thought in mild annoyance as army of monsters kept the group encircled.

"Guys, we gotta get to Tron!" King Mickey said to the group as Aqua casted Curaga on the group, healing up the group fully, taking away the physical wounds. Still, the group was tired, sweating, and arms and legs starting to tighten up and cramp up. That was just how intense the fighting had been, for even the brief ten minutes since the starting of the battle itself.

"We're going to have to fighting our way through the mob, though," Squall commented, ready to do just that. The group prepared for round two…

But the Heartless and Nobodies rather suddenly began to withdraw, much to the total shock of the group. The collective thought on everyone's mind was 'What?' The Heartless and Nobodies began to retreat through Corridors of Darkness that appeared behind them, the Heartless and Nobodies moving back into the portals until nothing was left. They left nothing behind at all; it was like the army had been a group of phantoms, not leaving a trace of anything behind.

That just added to the nervousness of the entire group.

"…what the_ fuck_ was that all about?" Cid rather bluntly exclaimed about the entire situation, earning a glare from Aqua.

"Could it kill you to not curse so much, Cid?" Aqua inquired in a annoyed tone, glaring heatedly at Cid, who gladly returned her glare.

"Could it kill you to not be so damn blue?" Cid retorted, making Aqua's scowl deepen some more. She was naturally blue; she was starting to get pissed off at jokes about her hair color and eyes!

"…jerk," Aqua mumbled as she looked away, huffing some. Cid scowled and gave Aqua a one finger salute in response, but she thankfully didn't notice. Tifa, however, did, and slapped Cid on the back of the head, scowling angrily. Cid grunted in pain and scowled even more.

Aqua turned her attention to King Mickey and said, "Someone's controlling those monsters. Someone with a strong mind and great power, to make them act the way they are right now."

King Mickey nodded before he glanced around, looking over the area as the Restoration Committee rested up. "I can sense great Darkness nearby…"

Squall spoke now, going, "Listen, normally, I'd not do this, but…we can hold down the entrance and start patrolling the area around the castle, see if we can find anything. That'll free you two up to go inside without worry."

Aqua looked at Squall and asked, "Are you sure you'll be ok…?"

Squall nodded as he replied, "We'll be fine; we can handle these guys."

After getting reassurances from the Committee, both Aqua and King Mickey started to head inside of the castle. However, they were still all being watched by two sets of eyes.

* * *

Xemnas and Young Xehanort watched as both King Mickey and Aqua entered the castle. Young Xehanort looked over to his counterpart, who seemed deep in thought, despite his expressionless face.

"So, what now, Xemnas?" Young Xehanort inquired of his fellow Organization member. The man didn't move or respond right away, making Young Xehanort frown a bit.

"I do believe this presents a fantastic opportunity for you to have another match with King Mickey. When they reach the Control Room for the Heartless Manufactory, you can ambush King Mickey and have your battle with him; I shall deal with Master Aqua myself in the Chamber of Repose," Xemnas finally said with a slight chuckle. His chuckle was, as always, empty.

'_Alas…she truly is a beauty. Such a pity Xehanort failed to cultivate her…'_ Xemnas thought before his right hand twitched some. Had he really just called Master Aqua beautiful? Again?

'_What sort of madness is this? I cannot feel anything, let alone feel attraction…'_ Xemnas thought, once again denying the tiny voice in his mind. He turned and began to leave the balcony he and Young Xehanort had been standing on.

"Come. Let us depart. We have much to accomplish," Xemnas ordered to the silver haired young man traveling with him. Young Xehanort nodded and followed Xemnas inside.

* * *

Navigating the twisting Corridors of the castle proper would have been a difficult task for anyone who hadn't been to the castle itself and been inside. Aqua was very thankful that King Mickey had visited this castle so many times; it was obvious he knew his way around. In no time flat, they had reached the Ansem's Study.

Walking into the room, Aqua glanced around and was presented with a depressing image. The room in its prime must have been a wonderful place; now, it was a disaster. The room itself was circular, with a huge window that gave Aqua a fantastic view of the city itself. The throne and desk were falling apart from years of no use, the desk itself covered in a thick coating of dust. The shelves were lined, haphazardly at best, with books of scientific knowledge, mane more one the ground, open and missing many pages or damaged by water. There was a passageway on her and King Mickey's left, leading deeper into the castle.

But what really got her most was a picture of Xehanort in Terra's body near a secret hiding spot in the wall. She looked over to it and sighed softly. With a few steps, she had gotten close, crouching down and going, "Terra…"

King Mickey heard the pitiful longing in Aqua's voice, but he dare not speak. Face twisting into one of sadness, King Mickey allowed Aqua her moment of solace.

Standing back up, Aqua looked back to King Mickey, a large smile on her face, but a single tear running down her face as she said, "Let's go see Tron."

Nodding and doing his best to smile as well, King Mickey replied, "Gotcha. Tron and the Radiant Garden OS are through this passageway!" He gestured to the hallway and began to walk. Aqua followed, wiping her tear away with her right sleeve.

Soon, King Mickey and Aqua were in a different room all together after passing through the hallway, as short as it was. Aqua was glad to be out of the hallway; it smelled strongly of mildew.

Looking forward, Aqua gasped slightly at what she saw; the computer room itself was overlooking the Heartless Manufactory. This was where they, whoever they were, had been making Heartless? Aqua shuttered a bit at such an idea. Why would anyone make Heartless? What purpose would that really serve, other than causing heartache and sorrow? Aqua couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"This here's Ansem the Wise's computer; it used to have all of the data on Heartless, Nobodies…everythin' Ansem studied. Most of it has been lost, but if there's any way to locate your armor, Tron's the guy who'd know!" King Mickey said, gesturing to a large computer with a holographic projector.

"Really? That's wonderful news, King Mickey!" Aqua said with a grin, ready to get started on getting her armor back. It would be a major milestone, to Aqua, in getting her and friend's life back.

Before either of them could attempt to access the computer system, a voice, computerized in nature, spoke to them both, making Aqua jump a bit in surprise.

"Good day, Users. I apologize for listening in on your conversation, but since you require my assistance, I felt it was time for me to speak up," the computer said with a fairly cheerful tone. "King Mickey, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sora, Donald, and Goofy spoke well of you to me!"

"Heya Tron! It's nice to speak to you as well," King Mickey replied with a smile. He moved closer to the computer, followed by Aqua following as well. Once they both got close enough, the holographic projector switched on. Aqua watched in slight awe as a figure appeared above the blue colored light.

Tron took on the appearance of a normal adult human male, albeit with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor. Tron appeared to wear some sort of seemless armor, with the only distinct parts being his knee-high boots, small pauldrons, and what appear to be "sleeves" that cover his forearms only. He also wore a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet. Tron's armor was covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glows bright cyan at times. The man smiled at King Mickey before looking at Aqua and going, "A pleasure to meet you as well, User. You are a very beautiful User, as well."

Aqua felt her face heat up as she looked away; was this computer program actually flirting with her? She felt so flustered. King Mickey laughed some at how Aqua reaction, saying, "Tron, ya gettin' Aqua all flustered up!"

Tron rubbed the back of his head some and replied, "Oh, my apologies, User. My name is Tron. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Aqua shook off her embarrassment and said, "It's very nice to meet you as well, Tron. My name is Aqua."

Nodding, Tron then inquired, "You acquire assistance, Aqua? I will do whatever it takes to help you. Sora taught me that." Tron seemed rather proud of what Sora had given him: humanity.

Aqua smiled and said, "I'd really appreciate your help, Tron. A long time ago, I fought a battle here and I used my armor to save a friend. Do you know of any armor being stored around the castle grounds?"

Tron tapped his chin some as his mind searched through data banks effortlessly, filtering away unimportant information, before going, "Ah. I have found something you might be interested in, Aqua. There is a suit of armor rather haphazardly stored several miles below us in a special chamber called the Chamber of Repose. Normally, this chamber would be extremely difficult to access; but now that I am the Master Control Program, opening the door and gates blocking it will be easy!"

Aqua smiled widely at this. This was fantastic news! Of course, she noticed he had just said a suit of armor; she didn't want to get her hopes up too much. So she inquired on this armor a bit more, although she couldn't hide her smile.

"Can you show me an image of this Chamber and the armor within it?" Aqua asked Tron, who tilted his head down and pursed his lips some. After some silence, he shook his head.

"My apologies, Aqua, but there are no cameras in which to provide the desired image. I hope this doesn't deter your goal," Tron explained to Aqua. Aqua smiled and leaned over, going, "Of course not, Tron. You have been extremely helpful."

Tron grinned back and said, "Thank you. Anything to help a kind User such as yourself." There was a pause as Tron worked his digital magic. "Here. I have unlocked the passageway to the Chamber of Repose." Tron gesturing behind him to the Heartless Manufactory below, a glowing panel on the floor. "Just step on that panel and the gate will open. It will automatically close behind you both."

King Mickey smiled at Tron and said, "Gosh Tron, ya sure been a big help! C'mon, Aqua, let's go get your armor." He was ready to rush off when Aqua looked over and shook her head some, making King Mickey confused. Before he could ask what was up, Aqua spoke.

"I'm sorry King Mickey, but this is something I have to do alone. Please," Aqua pleaded with her friend. She didn't want to admit it to King Mickey, but she had this overwhelming desire to have some level of privacy for this particular evolution.

Tron arched an eyebrow, confused as well. Traveling alone seemed highly illogical to him, but he wasn't a User and Users were known to do some incredibly illogical things that managed to come to logical, wonderful conclusions. So, Tron elected to be illogical as well.

"King Mickey, I can provide you with company while Aqua goes and retrieves her armor," Tron offered, Aqua looking to him and silently mouthing a 'Thank you.' Tron nodded some and smiled in return. He felt oddly good about being illogical.

King Mickey couldn't protest with two votes against time, despite his gut feeling that separating was a bad idea. "Whelp! Looks like I've been out voted. I'll see ya when ya get back, Aqua."

Aqua smiled and moved over to King Mickey, giving him a strong hug, whispering softly, "Thank you so much, King Mickey." The King, for his part, blinked a bit in surprise before returning the hug.

Pulling away, Aqua exited the room and headed down the wide, blue staircase that lead into the Heartless Manufactory. She headed to the amber colored glowing panel and stood on it, waiting for a moment. She didn't have to wait long before a flash of blue lines in a rectangle shape appeared and the floor slide apart like giant sliding blast doors. Peering into the hole, Aqua could see purple and yellow glowing lines moving along a many mile deep spiral staircase. She took in a deep breath and then let it out before looking back to King Mickey.

He waved at her, smiling. He was going to put his confidence in her that nothing bad was going to happen. Aqua waved back before starting to descend into the maw on the floor. After she went in, the floor closed up.

Tron, who had been watching the scene unfold, turned around slowly and then gasped.

"King Mickey! Behind you!" Tron warned the mouse.

King Mickey reacted with a nimble grace, pivoting rapidly while summoning his Kingdom D Keyblade. Raising it up in a vertical guard, blue sparks flew off the shaft of his weapon as two blue energy sabers smashed into his Keyblade. King Mickey narrowed his eyes at the figure before him; he knew just who this was. He threw back his opponent with a powerful swing, the enemy landed several feet away with a grunt, his black coat flapping and silver tassels clicking together loudly.

"Xehanort!" King Mickey growled as Yound Xehanort got into a fighting stance, holding one blade out before him vertical and one behind him.

"Ah, if it isn't the King himself. We meet once again," Young Xehanort said with a smirk. If Tron hadn't of warned King Mickey, Young Xehanort would have impaled the King with his blue Ethereal Blades.

"Whaddaya want, Xehanort? I ain't got time to listening to ya rant!" King Mickey said to the blade wielding version of Xehanort. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling in his gut, however.

"I'm terribly sorry about that; but then again, you're not the quarry here, King Mickey," Young Xehanort responded before he used his magic to casted a powerful Aeroga spell at King Mickey. The powerful winds crashed into King Mickey, who could stand his ground against the gusts of wind that carried him up, the King wailing in surprise before being tossed out into the Heartless Manufactory. Young Xehanort rushed after the King, using Tron's computer as a spring board, leaping out after the King.

King Mickey landed on his feet and coughed, the Aeroga had nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. He growled and said, "Ya ain't gonna get past me to reach Aqua!"

Young Xehanort laughed at this as he landed, once again getting into a fighting stance. "You're such a fool, King Mickey. I didn't come alone; you've already fallen into a trap laid out by us. You took the entire bait—Aqua's _precious_ armor—hook, line, and sinker. It's hilarious, really."

'_Oh no…Aqua!'_ King Mickey thought, worried about Aqua quite a bit now. He was about to rush off to go help, but he realized that if he tried, Young Xehanort would just block him and attack him in the back. He was going to have to face Young Xehanort.

But to be honest, King Mickey didn't mind having to fight. And the mocking tone Young Xehanort had was really upsetting the King.

"You see, _Your Majesty_, we're always going to be—" Young Xehanort sneered, continuing to gloat. However, he was cut off when King Mickey's golden and silver Keyblade crashed into his face with a sickening cracking noise as the tip of the Keyblade broke Young Xehanort's nose. As the Keyblade came back, King Mickey rushed to it, grabbing it mid-flight with his right hand as his left hand came forward and casted a Barrage Holy, a dozen baseball sized spheres of Light magic forming before King Mickey's outstretched hand. Firing them, the spheres were launched in a single volley, several powerful explosions happening on Young Xehanort's form as the attacks impacted his stunned form.

Young Xehanort was tossed into a wall, hitting so hard he dented it, smoking from the explosions that had created small holes on his coat. He slumped to the ground, dropping one of his Ethereal Blades as he used his left hand to clutch his face, his nose bleeding heavily.

"Y-you damn r-rodent!" Young Xehanort sputtered, coughing up some smoke and a little blood as he got to his feet.

"Ya know why you and Xehanort are gonna lose?! It's cuz ya all talk too much!" King Mickey said with a snarled before charging Young Xehanort once again. The man snarled and performed a Vanish, turning totally invisible and de-summoning his blades. Rolling away from King Mickey, the Kingdom D Keyblade dent the floor from the amount of force behind King Mickey's leaping strike.

Reappearing several feet away and casting a Curaga on himself to heal the damage King Mickey had inflicted on him, the green energy from the healing magic washed over Young Xehanort, his wounds healing and his broken nose snapping back into to place. Young Xehanort stared down King Mickey before re-summoning his Ethereal Blades and resuming his fighting stance.

Letting out a battle cry, King Mickey charged at his foe with impressive speed, lashing out with a series vicious of vertical and spinning Keyblade strikes, the Kingdom D Keyblade and King Mickey becoming a blur of colorful motion. These attacks forced Young Xehanort on the defensive, blue sparks flying as Ethereal Blade crashed into Kingdom D. King Mickey was steadily pushing Young Xehanort back with his vigorous assault. Eventually, Young Xehanort snapped out his right leg, knocking King Mickey off of his feet and face first into the ground. Young Xehanort then froze time, allowing him to dart away.

As time once again resumed its course, Young Xehanort was already casting a Mega Flare, his right hand snapping up as black smoke and sparks of flame that rapidly evolved into a ball of raging, barely contained flames. This signaled his incoming Mega Flare moments before he fired it at King Mickey, catching the still slow and struggling mouse in a massive explosion of flames, a rising dome of fire catching the King in its angry, white hot grasp. King Mickey yelped in pain as he rolled away from the flames, cloths burned and fur scorched off. Taunting King Mickey, Young Xehanort said, "I know you think the Light will prevail. You see, Light thinks it is the fastest, but it is wrong. No matter where it goes, it finds that Darkness is always there first, waiting for it. We will win; you cannot coddle Master Aqua and Sora forever."

Coughing and feeling the stinging pain of his burns shooting up his nerves, King Mickey chuckled some and replied, "Ya just don't get it, do ya?" Young Xehanort scowled furiously at King Mickey as he got back to his feet. "'We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.' Xehanort is so obsessed with the dark that he's become 'fraid of the light. Cuz of that, he's forgotten that ya can't have one without the other." King Mickey once again got into a fighting stance and stated, "So don't go thinkin' ya won either!"

Young Xehanort hissed darkly, "I'll break your jaw so you can't talk rubbish anymore, _**Your Majesty!"**_

With a howl, Young Xehanort rushed at King Mickey.

* * *

When Tron had told her that the Chamber of Repose was miles down, she had assumed he could have been potentially joking. After all, who would honestly dig miles down into a planet to store her armor? It seemed completely insane.

Aqua realized that someone was just that insane, as well as having _way_ too much time on their hands. Aqua felt like she had been walking forever; first, down miles of spiral staircase and then down a long hallway that was so white and bright it was starting to give her a headache. The hallway itself was lined with doors bounded by electrical locks and black chains.

'_I feel like I am in graveyard. It's so empty down here…'_ Aqua thought as she walked, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing and her metal boots hitting the ground lightly.

Eventually, she reached a final door, larger than the rest. It was several feet tall, maybe twelve if Aqua had to guess, and wide enough two large people could walk in side by side. It had painted on black chains going up its length vertically. She looked it over and realized this was it.

This was the door that led into the Chamber of Repose.

She reached out with her right hand to gently touch the door, which rather suddenly snapped open for her. Peering inside, Aqua could see a circular room with a throne in the center on a glowing white stage, glowing white chains going along the floor and up the walls in various directions. Erratically, even. Strange emblems were placed on the walls: to Aqua, the looked like upside down hearts that had been splintered. Glancing at her Mark of Mastery badge, Aqua felt like that symbol and her Mark were related somehow.

Walking into the room, Aqua heard the door behind her snap shut with a hissing noise and faint metallic thumping noise. Aqua got closer the throne and glowing circular white stage, looking around for her armor. She commented to herself, "Maybe it's on the other side of the throne…"

Aqua nearly came out of her skin when someone started to clap their hands together, leather gloves hitting one another as they clapped. Freezing in place, Aqua summoned Stormfall on reflex.

She was glad that she had summoned her weapon when she heard all too familiar voice speak, the clapping noise coming to a stop.

"I am pleased that you come and join me down here, Aqua," Xemnas' voice said as the stage began to rotate. Xemnas was currently sitting in the throne, an amused expression on his face. Aqua's eyes widened when she realized her armor was scattered before him, with the helm on Xemnas' lap. The Nobody's right hand was stroking her helmet in the twisted mockery of a pet. Aqua's left hand clenched into a fist at the sight of Xemnas doing this to her armor.

But for a brief moment, Aqua saw Terra doing the same thing, making her balk some. She shook off the image—a hallucination maybe?—before she growled, "Xemnas…"

Rather than attack her or anything predictable like that, Xemnas began to strike up a conversation with his 'friend.' Placing Aqua's helmet down on the ground near the rest of the armor with great care, Xemnas said, "Long ago, I would come to this place, seeking solace and hunting for something. I longed for my memories; memories forgotten and lost to time's flow. This armor…was a connection to my past. To you, Aqua." Rather than call her 'Master Aqua,' he changed tactics, attempted to be more friendly with her, to make her lower her defenses. He gestured some and said, "Alas, even then, I longed for you, Aqua and your companionship."

Aqua felt her lower lip tremble as she said, hoarsely, "No. You're not Terra. You can't feel anything; you're a monster that using Terra's image. You hurt so many innocent people…Terra would never…!"

Xemnas feinted hurt, clutching at his chest with both hands and responded, "You say that I am not Terra, but you are wrong. I remember much of my life as Terra; I am another part of Terra. You miss him, do you not?"

Aqua was silent, not willing to give Xemnas the satisfaction of an answer that he could use against her. Xemnas smiled some at her, a chilling grin at that. Standing up, Xemnas left his throne, which caused the stage and chains stopped glowing, fading from white to a dull black color.

"Ahh…my, my. It's more than simply missing a friend, is it not? You love Terra," Xemnas said in a sickeningly sweet and tender voice. The more Xemnas talked the more Aqua felt her heart ache and her willpower start to crumble. "Come, Aqua. Join me and the Organization and we can give you what you desire most: your lover."

Aqua shook her head vigorously, tears flying off of her face as she shook her head. "_No!_ No, no, no, no! Stop trying to…to…trick me and…" Aqua choked back a sob; she didn't dare say Xemnas was right about her loving Terra. She loved him so much that seeing his body twisted into an image of evil hurt her deeply.

Xemnas moved closer to her and Aqua felt like her legs had frozen in place. She wanted to attack, move back, do something—but her legs refused to operate. He stepped off of the stage and walked closer, boots thumping against the ground and silver tassels clicking. His amber eyes locked onto her.

_No…I'm not gonna let you torture Aqua!_

Xemnas suddenly found _he_ could no longer move, grunting as he froze mid-step, going, "What…?"

Aqua was just as surprised, going, "Huh…?" She watched Xemnas as he seemed to fight with himself over control over his body, tears no longer flowing down her face. But what she saw next made her entire body go numb and her jaw drop. Someone had formed in front of Xemnas.

_Terra._

She could see Terra in front of Xemnas!

He was translucent; completely see through as he stood in front of Xemnas, straining to keep Xemnas back. She found her voice and screamed, shrieking really, _"Terra!"_

Terra glanced behind him, looking at Aqua and going, _"Aqua, run! Get your armor and go…! I can't hold him much longer…!" _ His voice was so distorted and weak; she could just barely hear what he asked her to do.

Xemnas chuckled as he strained to move, going, "My, my. So you do still exist somewhere. I must ponder where."

"Terra!" Aqua cried again, wanting to desperately run over to him. But she didn't—she knew should couldn't touch him, least he fade away, especially with Xemnas in the room. She did make herself teleport over to her armor, landing on the stage and grabbed her helmet. With a burst of white, warm light, her armor returned to her, going back to where it was normally stored—the yellow piece of her left arm armor. Looking back to Terra and Xemnas, Aqua reached out to Terra with her left hand. Her right hand clenched Stormfall tightly.

"Terra…" she said softly before she got a stern and determined look. "I'm not gonna run, Terra. I won't…if I run, then I'll never see you again! I can't let that happen!"

Terra seemed shocked at this statement. She wanted to save him, even after all the things he had done and had been forced to do? Terra smiled faintly and said, _"You were always stubborn, Aqua. I don't have much time before…listen…" _Terra trailed off as Xemnas began to break free of Terra's efforts. _"I know I did some terrible things…and I hurt you, Aqua. You and Ven. But I promise, one day…I'll set things right!"_

With a growl, Xemnas said, "Be gone, cursed fool!" Xemnas broke free of Terra's efforts, crimson Ethereal Blades coming to life in a flash of red lightning. In a split second, Xemnas's blades sliced apart Terra's image.

But Terra faded away with a smile on his face.

Aqua's eyes widened as Xemnas pivoted around to face Aqua, going, "Enough of this. If you do not wish to come with me willingly, then I shall take you by force. Your radiant light_ will_ kneel."

Aqua shook her head and replied, "Master Eraqus taught me to never give up and that my future was whatever I dreamt it to be" Aqua paused for a moment as she gathered her strength. "…I dream…that Terra, Ven, and I will be together again! And if that means I have to defeat you, then so be it!"

There was silence between Xemnas and Aqua for just a moment before Xemnas began to chuckle softly. "How truly naïve, Master Aqua. You dream the future to be something you fantasize about. Terra will never return to you; you shall be alone. You cannot connect with Sora, Riku, or Kairi. To them, you will always be an outsider, mistrusted. To King Mickey, you are a tool, a willing tool at that. And for that, you are nothing short of a fool." He lifted his hands up and said, "Come. Embrace nothingness, for nothingness is eternal!"

Tendrils of black and white began to come out if the ground as Xemnas began to move himself and Aqua somewhere—Aqua could sense the overwhelming amount of magical energy in the air. She was forced to cover her eyes as a brilliant light began to overtake them both.

Then, it was gone.

Opening her eyes, Aqua looked around quickly, realizing that Xemnas had moved them outside of the castle—she could see the building, as well as Radiant Garden, in the distance. They appeared to be in some several miles wide canyon, devoid of planet life and sheer cliffs rising up in in front and behind them. The city was on her left. Aqua could feel the wind blowing, little grains of dust pelting her exposed skin.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way!" Aqua said, getting into her more fluid and relaxed fighting stance. Her will to defeat Xemnas had been strengthened tenfold thanks to Terra's appearance, if even for just a moment. To Aqua, it was a sign that Terra was still out there, somewhere.

If only she knew how close.

"We shall go together," Xemnas said before teleporting over to Aqua, grabbing her by her pink straps with both of his hands. With a spin, Xemnas tossed Aqua fifty feet into the air, her sashes flapping in the wind.

Aqua could see Xemnas coming right at her, his left hand extended and firing off a chaotic pattern of black and white Thorns of Nothingness, the vine like tendrils lancing at her body. Aqua teleported deftly to avoid the tendrils, which came at her in waves, one after another, trying to pierce her body with their razor sharp tips. The upward motion of the squirming, thrashing motion of the tendrils forced Aqua higher and higher into the sky as she teleported over and over again to avoid being hit.

But that wasn't all she had to avoid being hit by.

Aqua could now see a spinning blue of black and red heading at her as well through the walls of Thorns of Nothingness: Xemnas and his Ethereal Blades. She couldn't avoid this fast enough, so she called on her magic. A dome of translucent energy signaled her using Renew Barrier. Xemnas' blades crashed into her Renew Barrier, sparks flying from the blades, as Xemnas' spinning form passed to Aqua's left.

Both combatants recovered as they both free fell from the sky, Xemnas's coat flaring out and Aqua's sashed being pulled up by the wind. Amber eyes locked onto blue ones as they fell.

Aqua landed a couple of seconds before Xemnas did. When Aqua's metal boots hit the ground, she let out a battle cry and rushed at Xemnas, left hand coming up and leveling at Xemnas, her arm recoiling slightly as she casted a Thundaga Shot at him. The crackling, yellow ball of lightning rushed at Xemnas, Aqua not far behind.

Xemnas landed, amber eyes narrowing at the incoming attack. Rather than use a Guard to block the Thundaga Shot, Xemnas leaped up again, the ball of lighting whining as it passed under him, fading away into none existence a few seconds after it passed him. Landing once again and kicking up a slight coating of dust, sliding to the right to avoid a thrust that would have gone into his chest from Aqua's Stormfall. He leaned back to avoid a vertical upwards swing that traveled from right to left.

Counter attacking, Xemnas forced Aqua back with a series of rapid thrusts from his Ethereal Blades, going from right to left and back again with great speed. Aqua parried these close range attacks with Stormfall, sparks flying off the blue shaft and teeth of her Keyblade. One thrust, however, got through and clipped Aqua's right side, grazing her oblique. Aqua hissed in pain at this, the wound bleeding some, blood oozing into her clothing and staining it.

Cartwheeling away from Xemnas, Aqua used one of her much more vigorous commands: Time Splicer. Her thighs tensed before Aqua teleported behind Xemnas, her attack's attempt to casting Stopga on Xemnas failing; Xemnas was immune to such efforts. But Xemnas was too slow and Aqua managed to start to pummel his exposed back with four hits, two vertical swings and two spinning swings, following up with a finisher, the teeth of Stormfall ripping long and thin gashed in Xemnas' coat. A powerful downward swing smashed into the back of Xemnas's neck, throwing him away as the Nobody grunted in pain. Xemnas flipped and then landed, parrying several more vertical swings with his Ethereal Blades, sparks flying once again.

Hooking onto the teeth with his left Ethereal Blade, Xemnas yanked upwards, pulling both the Keyblade and Aqua's right arm upward with brute force, making Aqua cry out in pain and surprise before Xemnas fired seven Ethereal Blade shots into Aqua's stomach. The resulting small explosions tore off the clothing covering Aqua's stomach and creating a couple small gashes. Aqua felt her stomach convulse in pain, muscles contracting involuntarily. Aqua countered attacked with a well place kick to Xemnas' right side, armor boot smashing into Xemnas's ribs and making him grunt in pain, staggering away from Aqua. She had fractured one of his ribs; Xemnas was certain of this. Aqua didn't end her assault, using the time Xemnas spent recoiling in pain to cast a Deep Freeze on Xemnas, hastily flicking out her left arm, a wintery blast ice swarming his form and covering his entire right side in ice. Xemnas howled in pain and teleported away from Aqua.

Aqua panted some, sweat running down her face and neck. Aqua knew he wasn't holding back much now; Xemnas was certainly trying to beat her into submission. She watched as Xemnas freed himself of her Deep Freeze with flare of his power, ice shattering loudly. A little bit of blood was running from the left corner of Xemnas' mouth as he smirked at her.

The pause was short as combat resumed in a fury of motion: Xemnas creating a clone of himself, which, along with himself, leveled their right arms at Aqua and began to fire a barrage of Ethereal Blades, Aqua herself lifted her left arm up and used a Renew Barrier to block the incoming Blades…

…which, rather than hitting her, hit the ground inside and creating a screen of thick dust around her. 'Crap!' Aqua thought as she dropped her barrier, looking around quickly to see what could be coming. As the dust settle back down, Aqua felt the color drain from her face. It was completely dark now.

But it wasn't the Darkness that was making her frightened.

It was the fact Xemnas was airborne and had created a dome of Ethereal Blades. Thousands of blades hung in the air around her, poised to rain down on her. Red light crackled around Xemnas' wrists as he said, "Now, Master Aqua, you shall see why anger and hate are supreme! Succumb to Nothingness!"

Aqua swallowed a lump in her throat before she responded, "Xemnas, you say you understand the Heart, but you're wrong! Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that! No matter how many times you try, you'll never stamp out love and happiness!"

Xemnas sneered some at Aqua and replied, "Then let us see what that radiant light does for you. _**Pierce!**_"

And with that, he flung his hands forward.

* * *

There was a massive explosion inside the Heartless Manufactory as King Mickey and Young Xehanort continued to do battle with one another. Their fight had been face paced and relentless, neither side willing to talk or taunt. Here, only actions held any meaning.

The words of warriors were that of action and blood.

Young Xehanort's grunted as he crashed into a ground as King Mickey shoulder checked with. Landing on Young Xehanort, King Mickey lifted his Keyblade up, pointing the tip at the man's face, grasping it with both hands as he thrust it downward, intending to pierce the yellow eyed fiend's face. Young Xehanort tilted his head away from the blow, the Keyblade going through his hood instead. Young Xehanort countered by casting a Doom at point blank range, trying to hit King Mickey with tendrils of Darkness that would give him but five seconds before he was defeated. King Mickey leaped off of Young Xehanort, using his chest as a springboard to get away from the highly dangerous assault. Young Xehanort sputtered from King Mickey leaping off of him, the air rushing from his lungs.

Landing several feet away, King Mickey was showing signs of damage and exhaustion: his coat was missing and patches of fur had been burned off by Xehanort's Fire based magic. His legs felt like Jell-O from all the running, leaping, and dashing he had been doing. He was sweating heavily; sweat dripping off of his face and onto the ground in an erratic pattern.

'_Gosh, that was too close. I gotta be more careful…'_ King Mickey thought, knowing getting hit by Doom was going to spell his end and put his friends in even more danger. King Mickey couldn't lose and let Young Xehanort join up with whoever he was with and overwhelm Aqua.

Young Xehanort got to his feet, spitting up some blood from an earlier strike to his face. His coat sported several tears from King Mickey's Kingdom D Keyblade and the bottom was it was tattered from flames. Some places had been darkened by his blood, staining the coat with his life force. He was bleeding from his right eye and his hair was a disheveled mess. Young Xehanort's arms ached from swinging, blocking with, and recoiling from hits with his blue Ethereal Blades.

Not wanting time to allow King Mickey to recover or heal, Young Xehanort lunged, slashing his blades in an X shaped pattern, blue energy coming off of his blades in the form of an X before launching at King Mickey. Rather than run from it, King Mickey rush the attack and slide under the X, which, in an attempt to follow the mouse, aimed down and hit the floor instead, burning a X onto the floor. On his feet in an instant, King Mickey charged his Keyblade with Holy magic and flung it at Young Xehanort with great force.

Young Xehanort taunted, "Is that all you can do? Throw your Keyblade like a brute?" Young Xehanort crouched before leaping up, Kingdom D starting to pass under him. It was just too easy—

Until the Keyblade released a huge explosion of white light, that is. Young Xehanort screamed in agony as the light seared him, making him lose his grip on the blue grip of the Ethereal Blade in his right hand, the weapon spinning away and then impaling the ground. Young Xehanort was throwing back, his smoking form skidding along the ground before he rolled and got to his feet.

"Vile animal!" Young Xehanort snarled before casted Whirlwind to the Void, snapping his burned right arm up. Before Young Xehanort, a whirlwind form, the whitish winds sucking up hunks of metal as the tornado began to chase King Mickey, roaring like a banshee.

"Uh-oh!" King Mickey said before the tornado hit him, yanking him off of his feet and pulling him onto the vortex. King Mickey yelped in pain as metal sliced at it body, a large hunk of it going into his left bicep, the metal plunging wetly into his arm, which earned Young Xehanort a strangled scream of pain. The tornado dissipated, King Mickey crashed to the cold metal floor with a bang as his forehead hit the deck. King Mickey fought through the pain and got back to his feet, panting heavily.

Young Xehanort chuckled as he stared down the King, all manner of hateful, dark thoughts being entertained in his mind. Once again, he began to speak. "Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which our lives lay, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash. This is why we must gain the power of Kingdom Hearts, to break free of this grey zone!"

"Kingdom Hearts ain't gonna give anyone freedom! We oughta think of freedom, not as the right to do as we please, but as the opportunity 'o do what is right! And what you and Xehanort are doin' ain't right! It's wrong!" King Mickey retaliated, getting back into a fighting stance once again.

Young Xehanort sneered and said, "Hypocrite. You lie to Master Aqua; is that doing the 'right thing?'"

King Mickey roared and charged at Young Xehanort once again.

* * *

Aqua's teeth gritted together as her Renew Barrier strained to block the relentless barrage of Ethereal Blades. Sure, the healing magic was taking away her wounds, but Aqua had to throw all her efforts into keeping her defensive barrier up; if it dropped for even a second, she would be plastered by the sheer number of attacks. Her left arm strained to remain up, her entire body tense with strain as a chorus of explosions filled her ears. Sweat was running down her exposed skin, her wounds healed from the Renew Barrier transferring magical energy into healing magic.

Aqua prayed the attack was going to end soon, least she black out from being forced to hold up her Renew Barrier this long. She had never actually kept a Barrier spell up for any long than thirty seconds.

She had been holding it for five minutes now and black spots were invading her vision at this point.

As if answering her prayers, the attack ended, the Darkness fading away. Dropping her Renew Barrier, Aqua went onto one knee and gasped, trying to regain her bearings.

She didn't have any time to react when a gloved hand crash into her neck, temporarily collapsing her windpipe, the flesh sticking together for a moment before Aqua gasped and wheezed. Xemnas hefted her up into the air with his right hand, driving forward as hard as he could.

Aqua screamed in pain when her back collided with stone, Xemnas driving her into the side of cliff wall. The stone behind Aqua had cracked from the impact. Her vision blurred from the pain now shooting up her spine. Xemnas' left arm drew back, Ethereal Blade forming. It crackled with power as Xemnas launched his left hand forward, ready to plunge the Blade into Aqua's left eye socket. Aqua gasped and tilted her head, the red energy digging into the bluish stone behind her. Aqua snarled, lashing out with Stormfall, swinging the weapon up at Xemnas' skull. She was rewarded with Keyblade impacting flesh as the teeth of Stormfall dug into the side of Xemnas' head. The silver haired man screamed in pain and let go of Aqua, staggering as he clutched at the side of his head with his right hand. Aqua then kicked him back with a straight kick, heel crashing into Xemnas' chest, forcing the man to stumble away.

Xemnas' heels dug into the ground as he came to a stop; hand over his chest as he looked to Aqua. He chuckled and said, "Why must you resist me so? It is rather problematic. It is quite difficult to bring you with me in one piece when you fight back so much."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talk anymore, you nothingness obsessed freak!" Aqua ordered Xemnas, moving away from the shattered stone, legs shaking some. She was in a lot of pain right now.

"Oh? Then maybe my actions shall do the talking," Xemnas taunted as he rose into the air, spreading his arms wide and creating six, four story tall buildings that floated around him. Aqua groaned and thought, _'Damn it, not __**this**__ again!'_

"Fall and be broken, Master Aqua!" Xemnas roared before throwing all the buildings at Aqua in one giant wave. Aqua gasped loudly before gritting her teeth, running at the buildings and leaping over the first, using it to spring to the next building even as it impacted the ground. Using the buildings as stepping stones, Aqua was on top of Xemnas rapidly, ready to strike once again.

However, she received a vicious punch to the face as Xemnas lunged at her when she lunged at him, Aqua letting out a strangled moaned as her nose snapped, Xemnas breaking her nose with a powerful punch. Aqua recoiled back, giving Xemnas time to plant both feet into her stomach and sending her back to the ground with a bang. Aqua arched her back as she hit the ground, barely managing to keep her grip on her Keyblade. She gasped loudly as pain exploded through her nervous system.

Xemnas didn't let up as he leveled both hands at the stunned Aqua, going, "This is the end for you!" His hands crackled with power before he barraged her prone form with Ethereal Blades. Aqua screamed in pain as she raised her arms to try and defend herself but failing utterly as the impacted all over her body, clothes tearing from small explosions that rocked her. Her sashes where blown off, her pink straps vaporized, and new wounds peppering her body.

She began to black out now. Was she dying? Was this was what it was like to finally fade?

'_Darling, if you're gonna pass out, I'll just have to take the reins of the wagon…'_ the voice in her mind said sweetly. _'You just sleep…rest…'_

Resting sounded so good right now. Her eyes closed slowly as she succumbed to exhaustion and sleepiness. As they closed completely, they changed color, going completely black.

'_Shhh…I'll protect you, darling…'_

Aqua blacked out.

And something else took control.

Xemnas stopped attacking when he realized Aqua was no longer moving. He chuckled some as he slowly floated down, landing softly on the dusty ground several feet away the defeated Aqua. "Seems this time, your light didn't prevail," Xemnas commented as he moved over to her.

He recoiled when he heard her reply, despite still being on her back.

"Oh, darling, this ain't even _close _to over!" Aqua's voice said, carrying a different tone to it as she pulled her legs up, drawing them into her body before she hopped up. She slumped over as she stood, Stormfall lose in her right hand as she giggled at him. Xemnas' eyes widened when Aqua finally looked at him.

Her eyes were completely black. She had no pupils, nothing at all. Just darkness, an inky blackness.

"What…?' Xemnas asked, clearly confused as to why her eyes and her entire demeanor changed. Aqua laughed at him loudly, licking some blood from her bottom lip.

"Ha! You should _see your face_! The dumb look on it is_ just_ priceless! Hate to say this, darling, but you're about to get your ass kicked," Aqua sneered with a cruel grin, lifting up her left hand and clenching it into a fist. "What I'm gonna do to you is just a small taste of what I'm gonna do to Xehanort and his pals!"

"Who are you?" Xemnas asked, clearly assuming that this was someone else taking over Aqua's body.

Aqua tensed and growled, "So, gonna reject me too!? That's fine…you're gonna go down in _one shot._" She lifted her arms into the air and smiled widely, black eyes wide and grin twisted by hatred and malice. Xemnas noticed her Keyblade was coated in purple flames now. Xemnas knew Darkness when he saw it.

"_The Laws of the Universe mean __**NOTHING! GRAND CROSS!"**_ Aqua howled, arching her back quite a bit as she began to laugh wildly, uncontrolled like a beast. A burst of red energy came from her body as everything around Xemnas began to fade to black, leaving just him in a seemingly endless void.

Xemnas looked up towards the sky when he heard a rumbling noise.

And immediately wished he hadn't because something primal seized him at what he saw.

Terror. Mind numbing terror.

Above him, six large moons, grey in color and smooth looking moved into position around a large planet that had green landmasses on it and blue oceans, parts of the planet hidden by white clouds. The moons moved into the gravity well of the main planet. White energy began to trade between them, a whining noise getting louder and louder. Red lightning bolts began to crackle between them as the moons and the planet showed visible signs of strain. Their crusts began to fracture, great spurts of lava being ejected by the now dying planets. The whine noise began to evolve into a roaring noise.

Xemnas covered his ears and screamed.

His scream was drowned out by a massive explosion as a wave of golden and red light washed over the most powerful Nobody.

* * *

Both King Mickey and Young Xehanort knew something was terribly wrong; they sensed it in the air. King Mickey looked around at the overwhelming feeling in the air. He could wrap his mind around it either. It was otherworldly. It was dark.

It was powerful and evil.

It was so overwhelming that King Mickey and Young Xehanort stopped fighting. Both of them glanced around worried and confused looks on their faces.

'_What could be possibly creating so much magic in the air…?'_ Young Xehanort asked, having only felt this level of magic energy from Master Xehanort. And he knew that the elderly Master was nowhere near this world.

And that's when the shockwave from a titanic explosion hit.

Both Young Xehnaort and King Mickey saw a flash of red light before all shockwave blew out all the windows in the castle, huge stained glass window shards being blowing inward from an explosion some distance away. King Mickey reacted quickly and deflected a rather large shard of glass heading his way, the object shattering and sending little beads of glass into King Mickey's clothing and fur, some of it becoming lodged in his skin.

Young Xehanort ducked under glass flying at him and snarled, "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts was…!" He trailed off when he looked outside.

King Mickey dropped his Keyblade in total shock and awe.

"…t-that…" Young Xehanort finished with a stutter.

Both he and King Mickey watched a dome of red and golden energy rising up from the Great Maw several miles away. It had to be four miles wide and five miles tall, crackling with raw power. Both of them could feel the heat pouring through the shattered, ruined window of the Heartless Manufactory. It was like standing in front of an oven that had the door left opened.

Young Xehanort, without another word, promptly retreated through a Corridor of Darkness. He was done; he was exhausted and he wasn't about to meet whatever did that sort of damage to the Great Maw.

King Mickey failed to acknowledge Young Xehanort's departure. He grabbed his Keyblade once again, even as the dome faded into thick and heavy smoke that began to drift towards the city. He began to rush to the shattered window, using it as an improvised exit.

Only one thought was on his mind.

'_Aqua!'_

* * *

A huge crater four miles wide now scarred the land at the Great Maw. The very ground itself had been glassed, the ground crunching under King Mickey's feet as he walked.

"Gosh…what…what happened here…?" King Mickey asked, confused and in awe of the sheer scale of destruction. He looked around, trying to see anything that might guide him to answers.

Finally, in the distance, he saw the figure of someone familiar.

"Aqua!" King Mickey said in shock before he rushed over in her direction rapidly, glassed ground cracking and crumbling under his oversized shoes. As he got closer to Aqua's standing, motionless form, he yelled again, "Master Aqua!"

She moved slightly.

As she turned to face him, King Mickey came screaming to a halt. He noticed the purple flames around her Keyblade.

And the soulless, empty void that had replaced Aqua's brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh, hello…Mr. Mouse~! Or is it Mr. Rat?" Aqua sneered at him as she licked some drying blood off of her left hand. "How do ya like my handy work, darling? Isn't it wonderful?" When King Mickey didn't didn't answer her, Aqua stomped her foot angrily.

"Well, acknowledge me, you worthless furball!"

King Mickey jumped in surprise and said, "You ain't Aqua!"

Clenching her left fist tightly, Aqua seethed at the King, growling, "_Fuck you._ I am Aqua! How dare you try and deny my existence!" Aqua moaned and clutched the side of her head. "Hm, I can't stay long, darling. But consider this the last time I'm going to be nice! I'll make you all suffer for hurting me!"

Aqua stiffened up.

And then, with a gasp, she toppled onto her back with King Mickey screaming her name.


	14. Chapter 14: Rowdy Halloween

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ROWDY HALLOWEEN

"Xigbar, are you truly all words and nothing else? You are pathetic," Saix rumbled with a slight scowl as he watched a rather, for anyone else, an amusing situation, unfold.

Xigbar had rather stupidly gotten too close to the guillotine in the town's square, which had caused the blade to come rushing down with a metallic scream. Leaping back several feet, Xigabr had triggered a new feature of the town's fountain: it stopped spitting water and had instead fired off a barrage of hissing cobras from the maws on the stone fountain.

For Saix, however, it was just a massive waste of time; they should be using the time Xigbar had wasted to plan their ambush on Sora. They were very much aware at least Sora was coming to Halloween Town. Xigbar had complained that two was overkill for Sora, but Master Xehanort refused to listen to Xigbar's protests and had paired Saix and Xigbar together.

Saix and Xigbar didn't get along back in the days of the original Organization and they certainly didn't get along now.

"As if! I didn't friggin' know the fountain here could shoot _snakes_ at you! And at least_ I_ don't look like a werewolf!" Xigbar roared, fighting to get the squirming, hissing demons out of his hood and hair. The two Organization members were currently languishing (in Saix's opinion) in the Guillotine Square of Halloween Town. This could have been a serious issue, but the town's residents had all gone to the Curly Hill to do something.

"My appearance has not change since we have arrived in this grotesque place," Saix droned.

"It doesn't matter where you go; if there's a full moon, you still just waiting to take a piece of ass out of someone like a rabid dog," Xigbar replied as he got the final snake of his ear. He then punted one of the hissing things away with a swift kick. "Good thing I'm immune to poisons; otherwise, I might be one dead dude."

"It appears you are not immune to immense levels of stupidity," Saix replied with a slight sneer. Xigbar promptly flicked off Saix, a dangerous glint in his single eye.

"And you're not immune to being Boss Man's lap dog. What, did he give Milk Bones all the time?" Xigbar said with a laugh, making Saix tense up some. Saix wished he could just leave, but he'd dare not disobey Master Xehanort, Xemnas, or Ansem: they still were quite a bit stronger than he.

Said perked slightly when he heard Xigbar get more serious. _'Well, as serious as this fool can get,'_ Saix thought dryly.

"Alright, so that kiddo Sora's gonna be here soon. Depends on if he's got some chumps with him or not, we can do this the sneaky way or the fun way: I distract him, you come in from behind—your _favorite_ position—and BAM! One unconscious Sora," Xigbar said as he made guns with his hands, making a shooting and recoiling motion with his digits.

Saix blinked slowly at Xigbar. Since when did Xigbar ever know how to plan things? Saix grunted some, ignoring the insult added in to Xigbar's 'sneaky way' and then asked, "And what, then, is the 'fun' way?"

"We separate 'em and beat 'em until they can't move anymore," Xigbar said rather simply, with a cruel grin on his face.

"A simple, but effective tactic. And with the moon shining down to brilliantly, my power will be greatly amplified," Saix commented as he looked to the moon that hung low to this world.

"Well, then, it's just 'bout show time. Sora won't even know what hit 'em!" Xigbar said with a chuckle as he teleported away from Saix, taking position on the Mayor's Mansion, dialing with his arrowguns as he combined them together to make a sniper rifle; mostly, for spotting purposes.

Saix merely frowned slightly before opening a Corridor of Darkness, smoothly walking into the mass of Darkness, disappearing for now. His keen hearing could hear voice coming from two separate directions, however, adding a potential unknown to this fight.

Silence settled in the Square.

It wouldn't last long.

'_Oh, this is gonna be fun,' _Xigbar thought as he spotted not only Sora, but 'Master' Riku coming closer to the Guillotine Gate.

* * *

"Man, I haven't been to this world in ages!" Sora said happily as he held his hands back behind his head. "Not since we beat Xemnas, anyways!"

"This is the first time I've actually been to this world. And, of course, it just has to change one's appearance," Riku replied as he looked both himself and then Sora over.

In Riku's opinion, they both looked ridiculous.

Sora's clothing had become faded black leather. He wore white gloves and had clawed fingers. The shoulders of his jacket were grey in color and small, black bat wings grew from his back. His shoes had been replaced with large, black ones with pointed toes and a grey stripe on their midsections, with his legs wrapped in black and red bandages. Sora's canines had more vampiric and his face had become ashen and shadowed in appearance. His hairhad become a darker shade of brown and on the right side of his face was an orange mask, which hid his right eye. The mask was circular, small horns growing out of the top, a jagged, jack o' lantern-esque mouth, and triangular eyes. The mask's right eye was green and the left one was scratched out.

Riku's appearance, on the other hand, hadn't changed nearly as drastically as Sora's did. He still had the same clothing, but it was now faded badly and riddled with many holes and rips. His skin had changed colors as well, becoming more pale, veins showing more easily through his skin. Riku's skin was marred by many scars that where bound by stitches, the scars going in a chaotic pattern. In each of Riku's temples were huge, flathead screws.

"I look like Frankenstein's monster…" Riku grumbled as he looked himself over. This earned a laugh from Sora as they passed through the Gate without injury. Having gone through it dozens of times, Sora hardly needed to look up to know when the gate itself was triggered. Riku, being as limber as he was, had not issues either, mimicking Sora perfectly.

"Hey, least you look pretty cool!" Sora said with a big grin, making Riku smirk some and shake his head. Sora always seemed to be looking on the bright side of things, no matter what the situation. As they walked into the town's square, unaware they were being watched; Riku paused for a moment, in thought.

Sora didn't miss this, taking a few more steps before stopping and turning to face Riku with a slightly concerned look on his face. He stepped a bit closer and asked, "What's up, Riku? Don't tell me you're gonna be anti-social with _Jack! _That's like…a date with failure."

Riku laughed some at this, going, "What? No, that's not it!" He playfully punched Sora, making Sora whine a bit before Riku trailed and got serious. He continued with, "It's something else…"

Sora cocked his head and asked, "About what?"

"It's about Master Aqua," Riku responded to Sora tersely. Sora frowned slightly before he automatically jumped to his own conclusions. He grinned before he answered.

"Hey, if this about what you said to her, I ain't mad at you," Sora answered with a smile. Riku sighed and said, "No, it's not that either. Sure, I was stupid and hurt her feelings; I do feel terrible about that. But…"

"Good day, lads! Sora, it's great to see you again! You're looking absolutely dreadful!" an all too familiar voice said with a delighted cackle. Sora turned to look behind him, with Riku peering around his friend, both their eyes landing on the form of Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and ruler of the world of Halloween Town. An impossibly tall and lanky skeleton man, Jack was dressed in a black pin-striped suit, wearing bow tie resembling a bat. His was grinning widely as he walked over. With him was Sally, a red-headed rag doll woman stuffed full of fall leaves. She was covered in stitches, and clearly sewn together. Her dress was a mixture of many different fabric and colors, a pattern of chaos.

"Jack! Sally! How have you two been?" Sora said with a laugh before pointing to Riku. "This is my best friend, Riku."

Jack looked over to Riku and gave him a toothy grin, reaching out with a boney hand to shake Riku's left hand. "Ah, a pleasure! My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and Lord of Fright! This here…" Jack trailed off as he gestured to Sally, giving her a sweet, loving smile, "…is my wonderful Sally."

Sally actually blushed, much to Riku's surprise, and softly said, "It's nice to meet you…" She seemed rather shy, that much was certain. But Riku could tell she was more than a friend to Jack.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but have you seen any men in black trench coats around here?" Riku asked, hoping to find the Organization member and take care of him quickly.

Jack nodded, bringing the hopes of both Riku and Sora for a moment. That is until he spoke.

"Of course! We have many frightful beings in black trench coats! I could take you on a tour of the town, if you'd like!" Jack Skellington said with a devilish grin.

"Um, J-Jack? I think they mean something else," Sally said in a soft voice. She assumed by the way Sora and Riku reaction to Jack's words—both of them looking a bit flabbergasted—that they were looking for something else.

"Oh? My apologizes! I just assumed you'd be looking for frightful beings! Hm…no, I can't say I have seen anyone other than vampires…" Jack said as he stroked his chin, thinking it over.

It was at this moment that Saix chose to return.

When the Corridor of Darkness opened, Sora and Riku instantly pivoted to face the Corridor of Darkness and summoned their respective Keyblades: Way to the Dawn and Kingdom Keyblades, respectively. Jack got in front of Sally protectively before he said, "Sally, please, go and warn then Mayor and the others to stay away from the Guillotine Square."

Sally nodded, worriedly looking at Jack, before she took off in a hurry, having an arm fall off; rather inconvenient for it to do so, of course. She grabbed her right arm and continued to make her departure.

Sora's grip on his Keyblade tightened as Saix strolled through the Corridor of Darkness, a bored expression on the Nobody's face.

"Sora. How good to see you again," Saix said in a monotone voice. Of course, if he'd had a heart, then they could have potential heard the sarcasm in Saix's voice.

"I can't say I feel the same way, ya know! Whaddaya want, Saix?" Sora said with a frown, moving into a combat stance.

"If you're looking to fight, you might wanna reconsider. We have you outnumbered," Riku warned the True Organization member, ready to leap into battle on a moment's notice.

"Three to one, I might add! If you are here to bring harm to innocent people, then you are not welcome here!" Jack stated to Saix.

Saix looked to each of them as he spoke, going, "If I had a heart, this is where I would die of laughter. But I can settle with just telling you how incredibly foolish you all are." He gestured around to the various buildings and places within the square, continuing to speak. "Look around you. What do you see? I can tell you what I see. I see a meaningless place; stepping stones to a much brighter future."

"How can hurting people so _callously_ lead to a better future?" Riku asked, the grip of his Keyblade increasing tenfold.

Jack Skellington had something to say about that, as well. "You dare to call my home meaningless? If you say we're meaningless—that small things are meaningless—then you haven't a clue how to mold a brighter future for anyone, not even _yourself!"_

Sora slowly got out of his fighting stance and stepped closer to Saix, trying to reach out to him a different sort of way.

"Saix, you once said you remember what it is like to have a heart…don't you remember, then, what it was like to have friends? What friendship feels like…?" Sora inquired of Saix.

Saix's eyes widened and he growled, "Friendship is nothing more than an idle fantasy for me. I surrendered that long ago."

Sora looked down at the ground, a sad expression etching itself on his face. "I'm sorry to hear that, Saix. I can't imagine just how…lonely of an existence that's gotta be."

"As I do not have a heart, I cannot tell you how it feels to be alone. But I do know a certain Keyblade Master who can tell you just how it feels," Saix said with a slight smirk.

"Riku's not alone!" Sora retorted, which made Saix grin much more cruelly.

"I do not mean that friend of yours. I mean Master Aqua," Saix explained in a monotone voice that did not match the savage grin on his face.

"What do you mean…?" Riku inquired, realizing Saix might know something they didn't.

"I cannot image her existence, you see. While you were busy playing hero with your friends, Riku and Kairi, she was fighting to survive in the Realm of Darkness. While you had friends to prevent your plunge into madness, she had nothing but a blue trinket from twelve years ago. You have a home; she has nothing of the sort. You see, Sora, your blindness, slothfulness, forgetfulness…that is the source of Master Aqua's pain. You have fed the dark fires within her heart. You have created a monster which you cannot rid of yourself. And, by that extension, does that not make you a heartless person, selfish at that?" Saix explained to Sora, not holding anything back as a painful realization dawned to Sora. Sora looked absolutely crestfallen. His shoulders slumped and he looked towards the ground, silent. Now that it had been put to him in such blunt terms, he felt absolutely terrible.

No one had any real response to what Saix said. What was there to say? The truth was not always pleasant; it didn't pick sides. It merely was; nothing more and nothing less.

"Now, that the introductions and parting words are out of the way…" Saix said, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly. His eyes suddenly snapped open, fully yellow as a whirlwind of blue energy formed around him before he arched his back, snarling with vigor, _**"Moon, shine DOWN!"**_

"Crap, don't let him—!" Sora began, ready to charge Saix before he could fully go berserk. However, a halt storm of purple energy blasts erupted from the top of the Mayor's Mansion, lancing towards their targets: Riku, Sora, and Jack Skellington. The trio began to roll, leap, and duck to avoid the hail storm of attacks, the blobs of purple hitting the ground when they missed their targets, exploding and kicking up bits of stone and dirt.

Riku wasn't ready when a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind him. He made the mistake of glancing behind him before Jack yelled, "Riku, in front of you!"

Looking back in front of him, Riku found himself staring down the barrel of one of Xigbar's arrowguns. "Yo. How ya doing, _dude?_" Xigbar sneered at Riku before he pulled the trigger. Riku barely reacted in time, Path to the Dawn coming out and blocking the purple arrow-like blast of energy. The recoil from the explosion was powerful enough to throw Riku back through the swirling mass of Darkness, Xigbar laughing and going, "Those two are all yours, werewolf!" And with that, he leaped into the portal after Riku, Sora crying out, "Riku!"

Jack Skellington, however, could see they had much bigger problems on hand. "Master Riku can handle himself, Sora! Trust your friend; we must defeat this fellow first!" Jack said, watching as Saix summoned his Claymore, Lunatic, in a burst of blue fire. He quickly gripped the weapon in a reverse grip, its blades extending with a metallic snap. His persona had changed completely; he was savage, snarling beast now.

Sora, nodded quickly to Jack and said, "Right! Bring it on, Saix!"

Saix smiled widely and savagely as he crouched down low. With a howl of rage, he came at them with a tremendous leap, screaming, _**"All shall be LOST to you!"**_

Sora rolled to the right to avoid the massive Lunatic; Jack rolled to the left. When Saix's weapon collided with the ground, the results were nothing short of one word.

Devastating.

With a massive crash and tumble of stone as it went airborne, Saix's downward strike shattered a forty foot radius of the sqaure, creating a shallow crater in the ground as Saix's raw, brutal strength ravaged the ground rather than Sora or Jack's body. This strike was couple with a powerful blast of wind and blue shockwave of energy. Saix remained slumped in the crater he had made, seemingly impressed by his own power. Or maybe he was stunned from the efforts of his own assault. His breathed raggedly, like a snarling bull ready to gore its next target.

Sadly, Sora couldn't take advantage of the opening: he was in shock from the awesome destructive power Saix had displayed. _'I knew Saix was strong when he goes all berzerko, but this is insane!'_ Sora thought before he recovered his wits.

"Jack, we gotta knock him out of his berserk state!" Sora called out to Jack, letting know what they had to do.

"I got it, Sora! We'll take care of this fellow quickly or my name isn't Jack Skellington!" Jack replied in a cheerful tone.

With a pair of battle cries, Sora and Jack charged the berserk Saix.

* * *

Riku grunted when he hit the ground back first, the moist grass and feeling of wet dirt under him making his skin crawl involuntarily. He quickly got to his feet again, watching as Xigbar walked through the very Corridor of Darkness he had blasted Riku through, a smug look on his face.

Looking around, Riku realized they were in the box canyon that Oogie Boogie's mansion once stood. It had barely changed, sporting a few piles of rubble that once were a part of a massive fortress-like mansion. Grass had started to grow, as well. Xigbar's cold snickering brought Riku's attention back to him.

"So, Riku, you gonna dance? I hope you're up to snuff! I wouldn't wanna be disappointed, ya know," Xigabr said with a chuckle. He knew just how to get under people's skin when he needed to. "You think you've got some big role to play. As if. You're just a meat shield for Sora and Aqua and their buddies."

"My role is to beat your smug face in!" Rikue replied with a growl, Pathway to Dawn pointed at Xigbar. Xigbar laughed at this and held up his hands.

"Ha, you're not half the Keyblade Master that bluebird is. You're like a fifth of her!"

Riku flinched at that; those words stung and stung hard at that. At times he felt like Sora had deserved to become a Master, and not he. But he was proud that he had still become one and he was just as good as Aqua!

Wasn't he?

"Oopsy-daisy! Did I hurt your feelings, kiddo?" Xigbar smiled and continued, going, "Geeze, all you've done is mess one life up after another. I don't have enough digits to count the numbers of ruined lives, ya know!"

"You're right; I did hurt a lot of people because I was stupid. I did some bad things; but you wanna know what makes me different from someone like you, Xigbar?" Riku responded, not willing to give Xigbar the chance to keep rambling. "I am remorseful for what I did; I try to atone. You couldn't care less about who gets in the way, so long as they're useful and once their use is gone, you just dispose of them like trash!"

"Well, then, guess I better get to disposin' of you!" Xigbar said before he began his assault, summoning his arrowguns once again in a burst of light. Xigbar began rapidly teleported around the area, firing off a stream of ten red colors bullets from each arrowgun at Riku during the lull between each teleport, teleporting a total of five times. Riku's was forced to dart about, leaping and rolling to avoided the exploding arrows, some barely flying past him as Xigbar redirected their flight paths, constantly adjusting to try and hit the limber Keyblade Master. Some of the bullets crashed into one another, exploding violently and loudly, sending intense waves of heat at Riku. Riku, however, ignored it.

When Xigbar finished teleporting, Riku, knowing he couldn't close the distance fast enough, fired a Dark Firaga at Xigbar. The purple and black ball of homing flames zoomed at Xigbar. Rather than dodge, Xigbar used his power over space to open a rift in front of the Dark Firaga, opening another rift and sending the spell back at Riku. Riku grunted and threw himself to the ground, barely avoiding his own attack. _'Damn it,'_ Riku thought as he got to his feet.

"You know, for a Keyblade Master, you're not…what's the word…good!" Xigbar said, hanging upside down in the air as he smirked at Riku. Xigbar took this time to reload is improved weapons. Riku snarled and rushed Xigbar, reaching the cocky Freeshooter before he could escape. The wing-like blade of Riku's Keyblade smashed into Xigbar's stomach and chest, vertical and spinning swings knocked the Freeshooter silly. Xigbar grunted in pain, tears obvious in his coat. After absorbing eight solid blows, Xigbar was knocked back by a powerful downward strike; Xigbar, however, teleported away.

"Head's up, 'Master!'" Xigbar taunted as he resumed his assault. He teleported over to one of the more stable mounds of rubble, planting both feet and leaning back as he fired off several charged projectiles at Riku, five in total. Each shot kicked up a fair amount of dust, which was thick enough to obscure the Freeshooter from Riku as his charged around began to bounce off of seemingly invisible walls in a random pattern. Riku was once again forced the defensive by the chaotic attack pattern.

And he couldn't dodge them all.

One charged projectile smashed into Riku's exposed back, exploding in a flash of brilliant light before transforming into a blue ball of energy. Riku cried out in pain as he was launched forward, bouncing face first into the ground before sliding along his side on the ground, leaving a skid mark in the ground from his body.

Riku began to get to his feet once again, vision blurry from the pain shooting up his spine. His upper back was exposed now from the explosion that Xigbar's explosive arrow had made, flesh burnt and blackened.

"Like I said; you're not all that good after all!" Xigbar taunted, once again floating in the air.

"We're not done yet!" Riku countered as he turned to face Xigbar, a dark aura starting to grow around Riku's body, black and purple tendrils snaking out. Xigbar's only response was to grin more smugly.

* * *

The battle at Guillotine Square had quickly become an all-out brawl. Both Sora and Jack had discovered that knocking Saix out his state of madness was proving to be vastly more difficult than before due to one bothersome trait.

Saix no longer made copies of his claymore when he threw them, so there was no way to use his own weapon against him. Rather than a copy of Lunatic being left, the copy exploded in a violently display of blue fire that Sora had been caught in twice near the start of the battle, making the false assumption of the claymore. Thankfully, Jack had quickly healed his ally.

Clearly, Saix had been working to boost his powers and rid of his weaknesses.

Sora leaped off the fountain in the center of the square, landing several feet away from Saix once again. Saix gave chase, snarling, _**"Move aside!"**_ Lunatic smashed into the stone ground once again, fracturing it as a shockwave of blue energy exploded from the impact, along with two towering blasts of blue flames that appeared on Saix's left and right. Jack was force to roll away from the angry flames that threatened to consume him, while Sora leaped back from Saix, sweat running down his face.

While Saix paused from the attack, Sora managed to crack Saix upside the head with the Kingdom Keyblade with a vertical strike, ducking to avoid a violent left hook from Saix. Sora used this time to roll away from the enraged man.

Jack attacked before Saix could resume his fast paced assaults on either of them. Jack called on his formidable magic, green colored lighting curled around Jack's bone digits before a ball of crackling lightning erupted from Jack's right hand when it was thrust forward, the ball homing in on Saix. Sora, at the same time, planted both feet, casting a Firaga right into Saix's face, the Keyblade belching flames right as Jack's Bolts of Sorrow smashed into Saix's back. Sora cried, triumphantly, "Gotcha now!"

Instead, Saix came charging out of the smoke with vengeful fury: fury directed towards Jack Skellington. Sora's mouth dropped some: Saix wasn't even _phased _by their combined attacks, despite the clear signs of damage done to him, his coat torn and burnt some, hair slightly burnt.

Jack saw the blue energy coated Saix charging him, going, "Oh my!" Saix raised up his weapon, starting to viciously crack it against the ground as he darted at Jack, creating blue shockwaves that intersected one another as they expanded outward. Jack, rather than run away, leaped at Saix, feet landing on the insane man's shoulders before Jack leaped off of him, barely avoiding Saix's wildly grasping left hand. Landing next to Sora, Jack and the Keyblade user attacked once again, Jack rushing off to the right of Saix and Sora darting left.

Coming to a temporary halt, Sora flung his Keyblade as hard as he could, a Strike Raid coming at Saix as he turned to face Sora. This proved to be a mistake as Jack leaped at Saix with all his might, planting both feet into Saix's head. Jack, despite his appearance, was rather strong physically, the force of his double kick throwing Saix forward as the Kingdom Keyblade brutally smashed into Saix's face. The berserker howled in indignant fury, staggering back from the hit.

He recovered more quickly that Jack couldn't escape; Saix spun, his weapon extending as he did so. With a loud thunk, Lunatic collided into Jack's head. This was followed by a loud pop as Jack's head was separated from its shoulders. Jack's body staggered back before Saix viciously kicked his body away with a straight kick, sending the Pumpkin King into a window, which shattered from the impact as Jack's body flew through.

"Jack!" Sora screamed in horror, about to get truly angry as Saix brutally murdering Jack before Jack's voice said, "Don't worry, Sora! Saix won't make me into the Headless Horseman yet! Once I get my head back, I'll give this fellow what's coming!"

Sora spotted Jack's disembodied head rolling down the stairs of the Mayor's Mansion. Sora was greatly relieved as he turned his attention to the screaming form of Saix…

…right before Saix's tackled Sora to the ground, Sora gasping in pain as the back of his skull smacked the ground loudly, fracturing it painfully from the impact. _**"No exit!"**_ Saix snarled to the stunned Sora before he began to pummel Sora with left and right hooks, spit flying from Sora's mouth from the hits. Sora's nose and mouth began to bleed before Saix's vicious assault. The assault was so violent that Sora was starting to black out, especially of Saix knocked out one of his molars.

'_C…can't…last much longer…'_ Sora thought numbly as fists crashed into his face.

Saix drew back his left fist for a violent finisher, a straight punch to Sora's face, but Jack's arms grabbed Saix's drawn back arm and yanked Saix off with his strength, throwing the man and sending him on a flight path with the fountain in the square. Saix's form crashed into the fountain, shattering the upper half of it and sending a shower of greenish water airborne. Saix was on his feet rapidly, re-summoning Lunatic. Jack casted a Curaga on Sora, rapidly healing Sora of his wounds to his face. Sora's blood was already drying on his face as he coughed. Jack helped Sora to his feet, asking, "This fellow just doesn't seem to stop…"

"No kidding…" Sora grumbled, spitting out a combination of saliva and blood from his mouth. "We got to find a way to hit him hard enough to make him not berserk anymore…"

As Saix turned back to them, Sora began to form a plan in his head. Glancing at Jack for a moment, Sora said, "Jack, I might have an idea, but it's gonna be dangerous and I'm gonna need your help."

Jack cocked his head some before he leaned over, listening to Sora for a moment. A grin began to form on his face as Sora whispered to him. "Oh, just _dreadful!_ Dangerous and lively, too. I have a feeling this ought to work!" Jack exclaimed with a grin. Sora chuckled some before Saix snarled with fury. Both of the could see the blue haired man rushing towards them, once again covered in blue energy, eyes glowing brightly.

"Here he comes…!" Sora said, de-summoning his Keyblade in preparation for his and Jack's combination move.

"Right into a rounding applause!" Jack finished before grabbing Sora, empowering him with his own magic before both of them went back to back with one another.

Saix lifted his weapon as he leaping upwards, going airborne, hell-bent of shattering them both in a single blow. _**"I will leave you with NOTHING!" **_Saix raged as he began to dive downward.

"Here it goes!" Jack commanded as Saix got within range. Jack pointed his left arm skyward, while Sora pointed his right upward. These motions were performed in harmony with one another, releasing the combined might of Sora and Jack, an explosion of translucent, screaming ghosts and white mist erupted from the ground in a circle around them. The mist and ghosts shot upward, crashing into the vulnerable, open form of Saix.

Much to the duo's delight, Saix recoiled in pain, dropping his claymore right in front of Sora. This wasn't a fake or copy; Sora could tell it was the real thing. Sora knew an opportunity when he saw it. "Together now!" Sora said as he grabbed the weapon, temporarily going berserk as Jack snapped both of his arms forward, sending a tidal wave of ghosts and mist at Saix's freefalling form. The wave smashed into Saix once again, making him recoil and creating an opening for Sora, who charged in with all his might.

_**Bam, bam, bam!**_

One, two, three flips were performed by Sora, Lunatic smashed brutally into the stunned Saix before Sora performing a powerful spinning slashed that created a shockwave of blue energy, throwing the madman back and into the ground with a crash. As the real Lunatic disappeared to return to its Master, Sora scanned over Saix.

What he saw brought a smile to his face.

Saix was no longer berserk as he forced himself back onto his feet, blood running from his mouth as he spat. Glaring at Jack and Sora, Saix growled, "I misjudged your combined strengths…"

As Sora landed next to Jack Skellington, Jack replied to Saix, "That is because you have lost your humanity!"

Sora chimed in with, "And you've forgotten what the power of friendship can do! Even if I didn't have the Keyblade, my power never came from it! My powers…are my friends!"

Saix took a few steps away from the duo, a scowl on his face, even as Lunatic formed back into his grasp, being held in a reverse grip once again. Saix responded with, "Friendship…if that is your power, then your power is fragile. Friendships are difficult to make and easy to destroy. Of course, you'd know nothing about that. What have you lost that you haven't gained back? You haven't a clue what it is to be truly in pain. For pain of the heart is fair greater than any physical pain could ever be."

Sora clenched his hands into fists for a moment before his let his hands go slack. "You're right. I don't know the kind of pain Aqua, Terra, and Ven have been through and are still going through. I don't understand…" Sora trailed off before a truly determined look formed on Sora's face. "But that doesn't mean I'll stand by and let them stay in pain! If there's a way to make them all smile again, for them to be happy…then I'll do anything to help them!"

Saix snorted at this and taunted Sora with some parting words. "You are such a fool. You think you can fix everything, do you not? You are too busy playing the hero to realize a grim reality: you cannot save everyone and you cannot fix everything."

With a burst of Darkness, a Corridor form behind Saix. He back slowly into the swirling mass of dark energy, a smirk on his face as he said, "Maybe you can explain to Riku's corpse why you couldn't save him…" And with that parting salvo of words, Saix disappeared into the darkness.

Sora gasped loudly and said, "Riku!" Turning to Jack once again, he said, "C'mon, we gotta find Riku, right now!"

Jack didn't have any arguments against that. The duo took off to search for Riku, hoping that he was still on the world and not someplace else.

* * *

There was a massive explosion as several of Xigbar's charged arrows were redirected at Riku; thankfully, Riku had been able to dodge the explosion itself, although the shockwave itself had thrown him airborne. With a grunt, he landed on both feet before going onto one knee. Sweat poured off of his face, his clothing in tatters and his body littered with burn makes and impact craters from arrows. His entire body hurt and his arms were sorrow from blocking arrows. His legs felt limp and unresponsive.

As the smoke cleared from the monstrous explosion, Xigbar floated down onto the ground, reloading his guns idly as he strolled towards his quarry. While he was clearly damaged—his eye patch missing, showing his ruined eye socket and his coat was torn into ribbons in many places by Path to the Dawn's wing-like teeth—Xigbar seemed to not be running out of endurance any time soon. And with that smug grin on his face, he knew he was going to win this fight.

As much as Riku hated to admit it, Xigbar had worn him down to the point were taking the offensive was a deadly gamble. He knew Xigbar was stronger, but he was so much stronger than before. He tried to get to his feet as Xigbar reloaded, only to cry out in pain as his legs protested violently, nearly losing his grip on his weapon.

As if sensing his thoughts, Xigbar began to once again taunt Riku. "You know, you might have beaten me if I was any other old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm a member of the Organization. Do you_ really_ think we were just going to sit around after all the headaches you guys caused before?" He chuckled when Riku didn't response. "As if. We trained too, Mr. Keyblade Master. And like I said, you ain't but a fifth of what lil' bluebird is. Heck, you ain't a fifth of what that boneheaded Terra was and he wasn't even a _Master."_

Riku groaned as he hissed, "Bastard…" A look of fury was etched across Riku's pained face, his face occasionally twisting into pain as bolts of agony shot up his nerves. If he was going to go down, he wasn't going to give Xigbar the satisfaction of hearing him beg. "I might not be as good…but you still shouldn't let your guard down!"

With the last of his energy, Riku drew back his left hand, black fire forming around it before he launched his arm forward in a thrust, forming a Meteor spell—although not as strongly as he normally could—launching a flaming rock at Xigbar with a burst of heat and fire. At pointblank range, Xigbar couldn't warp away fast enough or redirect the attack, the flaming object impacting into his chest. Xigbar howled in pain as the rock burned any exposed flesh on his chest, as well burning away the Organization coat that had been covering his chest region.

Then it exploded.

Xigbar was unceremoniously thrown back into the ground with a strangled howl, cursing, "You goddamn _motherfucker!_ I'm going to blow your head off!"

Riku, however, was totally drained of energy. His Keyblade was dismissed as he flopped onto his back, letting out a groan as his breathing began to slow down_. 'Man…I feel so…weak…and tired. Am I really gonna die in Halloween Town…?'_ Riku thought before he chuckled, his chuckling erupting into a spasm of coughs that made him feel like one of his lungs was about to rupture_. 'Well, if that's what it is comin' to, then so be it. I'm not afraid of the darkness—and that includes the darkness that is death.'_

Riku could see Xigbar get back onto his feet slowly, face twisted in a truly hateful snarl. Xigbar grinned with sadistic rage, going, "I am going to make your last few moments as painful as possible, kiddo."

Xigbar moved closer, his left arrowgun rising up slowly as Xigbar took aim at Riku's stomach and pulled the trigger. With a bark, the arrow flew out and hit home, exploding against Riku's abs with vengeful fury. Riku's strangled scream was music to the now delirious Xigbar's ears. "Whoa, kiddo, that sounded like it _really _hurt! Let's add a few more holes to you," Xigbar seethed, ready to make Riku's life a lot more painful.

Riku closed his eyes and braced for his demise. He figured this was the end of the line for him.

'_Sorry, Sora. Guess you'll have to break bread with me when you come to the other side…' _Riku thought somberly as Xigbar took aim at Riku's chest now. He was just about to pull the trigger when…

"_**GET AWAY FROM RIKU!"**_

Xigbar and Riku were both shocked by the sound of Sora's distant, but enraged voice. Xigbar sputtered, "As if!" before looking to his right. Xigbar's vision was clouded by the bluish ball of ice and a green colored blast of lighting before both crashed in him, the ice hitting his ice and lighting hitting his face. Xigbar howled in agony as the ice invaded the burn wounds on his chest, freezing his nerves painfully while the lighting scorched his face and sending painful snaps of energy through his body. Despite stiffening and convulsing, the ball of ice had managed to toss Xigbar away from Riku and into a pile of rubble with a thunderous bang.

Riku opened his eyes sluggishly as Sora and Jack Skellington were instantly by his side, both Sora and Jack casting a Curaga spell, green, refreshing light wasting over Riku's wounded form. It took away the wounds, but Riku was still weakened and limp. Sora cradled Riku in his arms as Jack stood before them both protectively. "Riku…" Sora said, realizing the extent of Riku's injuries. He hadn't been injured this badly since their battle with Xemnas.

Xigbar crawled out of the pile of rubble, hissing at the sight of Sora and Jack. "Oh, so wolfie wasn't able to put you two down? As if! I won't forget this, kiddo. I'll make ya pay for what you did to me…" Xigabr wisely warped away faster than any of them could move. Not that chasing Xigbar was the priority on Sora's list of things to do now.

"C'mon, Riku, let's get you on your feet and back to Yen Sid's tower…" Sora said as he helped Riku up, slinging Riku's right arm over his shoulders. Jack moved over and helped as well, helping Riku limp along.

"Hey…Sora…?" Riku asked his friend, who looked over to him and replied, "Yeah?"

"…thanks," Riku said in a quiet voice.

Sora just grinned in return.


	15. Chapter 15: Diving

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DIVING

**Wake up.**

The command jolted Aqua awake. Her blue eyes opened suddenly, Aqua gasping for breath as she looked around. Goosebumps stood out on her normally smooth skin; where she was, it was freezing cold.

A realization dawned on Aqua; she wasn't sure _where_ she was.

Getting to her feet, Aqua heard her armored boots click against the ground; it was unusual because the ground was stain glass. Everything around her was dark, save for this stand glass image she was on and herself. She looked over herself before looking down at the ground beneath her feet.

Her heart skipped a few beats at what she saw.

It was a stained glass image of herself, seemingly airborne and Stormfall pointing downward. A calm expression was on her face, as well. Her form was superimposed above the faces of five people she knew. The faces were within faintly outlined circles and then placed in a circular pattern—six circles in total, with one of them being empty. They were above and superimposed over and image of the castle that had once been her home at Land of Departure. Lining the edge of the circular Station were silver Mark of Mastery badges. The stain glass itself was colored in various shades of blue and purple. All of this seemed to be illuminated, as well. Aqua looked at each face wistfully and muttered the names of each person.

"Ven…King Mickey…Master Eraqus…Terra…" Aqua said, her face twisting in anger at the last one.

"Xehanort…" Aqua growled, unsure what that man's smug face was placed on what she considered a beautiful image. She did her best to ignore it. She pondered who could have been in the sixth, blank circle. She felt a sharp pain, however, in the back of her head when she thought about it. She groaned and then shook it off.

Looking around, Aqua slowly moved to the edge of the image, peering down. What she saw made her shoulders slump slightly. The darkness below seemed endless and there was clearly no visible way off of this platform. Aqua sighed some, trying to call out.

"Hello…?"

**You have awakened, but you do not see.**

Aqua nearly jumped at the monotone, dull voice that spoke to her, itching to summon Stormfall. Her right hand clenched and unclenched reflexively, the power flowing to her hand just in case. But she didn't, going, "Who…?"

**There is so much to see and do, yet so little time**.

Aqua didn't respond to the voice as it spoke. For some reason, she just knew what it was saying was important and needed to be remembered, even if she didn't grasp what it was meaning.

**You have not accepted what is fact. I shall guide you. But be warned: as you go forward, there will be no light to protect you. You have only your own strength and heart to guide you. Do not be afraid; to fear now is to submit to failure. You must decide…forward or not?**

Aqua pondered what the voice actually meant. Forward to where? To whom? To what? Aqua didn't dwell on it long and answered the voice's question with, "I wish to go forward."

The voice didn't reply.

With a frown, Aqua waited for a response, but never got one from the monotone, dull voice. Rather, she got her response—if one could call giggling a response—from behind her. Turning around quickly, Aqua blinked when she saw herself. _'Huh…?'_ Aqua thought as she looked at herself.

To be exact, it was a young version of herself. A very young version of herself; she had to be around the age of six or seven, wearing a white dress with blue trim and a pattern of blue flowers around the edges of the bottom of the dress. But the age or size of her counterpart didn't stand out to Aqua.

It was the complete lack of eyes. Just empty, black pits. Aqua felt the muscles in her jaw go limp, making her mouth drop slightly at the sight of the black pits. But somehow, Aqua could see the emotion in them. The devious glee they held.

"C'mon!" her younger self said, turning away from Aqua and then sprinting towards the edge of the pillar of stained glass. Aqua gasped and reach out hastily, going, "Wait, stop!" Aqua wouldn't be able to reach her younger self in time! She braced herself mentally for the little girl's screams when she tumbled off the side of the pillar.

They never came.

Instead, Aqua gasped again when her younger self stepped off the side of the pillar, a glowing, blue pathway appearing under the girl's feet as she ran away. It remained even as her younger self continued to run off into the distance. In the distance, Aqua saw a flash of green light before green pillar of light rose up into the darkness before fading. Far away, Aqua could see a green stained glass pillar rising from the darkness.

Aqua didn't hesitate. She gave chase, like any good person would have done.

Aqua's armored boots pounded against the glowing blue pathway that had been created by her younger self. Her legs carried her quickly to her target in great strides. Soon, she found herself standing on the pillar of green stained glass.

Looking this one over, Aqua noticed it was blank. This place was more like a solid pillar of illuminated green glass. And worse still, Aqua saw no sign of her younger self. This place was barren and empty. Aqua stalked slowly forward; unaware this place wasn't as barren as she thought.

Behind her, a pool of darkness formed, blue and black swirling in a circle, tendrils randomly reaching out before withdrawing back into the darkness, and a hand rising from the darkness. This hand was covered in some sort of black, organic material. More of the person rose from the darkness, slowly. Slowly, a familiar figure formed behind Aqua.

Sensing a dark energy behind her, Aqua turned and summoned Stormfall, prepared to bash someone's head in. However, when her eyes landed on her potential opponent's form, Aqua gasped loudly and her face paled.

"No…you, you're not supposed to be alive…" Aqua choked out to her guest, taking a couple steps away.

Vanitas, without his mask, was standing before her.

Vanitas was in his dark organic bodysuit, the blood red lines standing out all the more in this darkness. Aqua noticed that Vanitas looked far too much like Sora; perfectly, even. His hair was the same, but jet black in color and his eyes were a cruel, golden yellow. His skin was pale, as well. However, Vanitas looked how she remembered him all of those years ago: the same hateful, arrogant monster that, along with Xehanort, had destroyed her and her friend's lives.

When Vanitas didn't speak, Aqua took her chance to speak her mind to him. How she truly felt about Vanitas.

"How dare you just stand there...? You haven't an ounce of remorse. You and that monster Xehanort ruined the lives of my friends. You and he took _everything _from us, you freak!" Aqua said, blood boiling with anger and fury, the white hot anger crawling through her veins.

Vanitas still didn't speak.

Aqua blinked, wary of Vanitas. She looked for anything out of the ordinary or anything that could constitute trickery. This wasn't magic; she could sense magic easily and she could tell this Vanitas wasn't magically based. She waited to see any sign of an attack. She was expecting, at the very least, cruel banter.

None of that happened.

Aqua groaned and reached up with her left hand to rub her forehead. "Just great…" she grumbled as Vanitas just stood there. "I'm going completely mad…" She glared at Vanitas and said, "What do you want from me? Why don't you say anything…?"

Vanitas finally responded to her words.

"**Master Aqua. You've come from one Realm to another. You have experienced pain. I have a question for you; answer and I shall let you pass…"** Vanitas said to her. It wasn't the tone or how his voice sounded. It was clearly Vanitas's voice. It was the nature in which he had asked. It sounded so unlike him or what she remembered of him. It lacked any cruel tone or mocking nature. If anything, it was rather robotic, like lines that had been rehearsed into the ground to the point of boredom.

Wordlessly, she waited for his question. She could offer him that, surely.

"**Do you fear the Darkness?"**

Aqua didn't debate that question in her mind.

"I don't fear Darkness. I fear those who use it for their own selfish, cruel goals. I fear those who callously use their powers and skills to harm others for senseless reasons…I fear and, I guess, I am angry with them. I'm sad, too. I pity them because they've lost sight of all the wondrous things in life…" Aqua replied to Vanitas, placing her left hand over her chest, where her heart was.

Vanitas smiled at her before he began to crack, thin rays of light coming from his form. With a burst of light and the sound of shattering, crashing glass, Vanitas exploded the tendrils of energy going around Aqua and forming another bridge; this one, unlike the last, was red in color. It led to a distant illuminated pillar of red stained glass.

For some reason, this pillar made Aqua nervous.

But she ran in the direction of the pillar and the bridge anyways. She couldn't let her nervousness hold her back.

* * *

Carrying Aqua back to his Gummi Ship hadn't been an easy task in his weakened state, but King Mickey wasn't about ready to leave a friend behind. Thankfully, Cloud had offered to provide escort for King Mickey and Aqua. The offer had clearly surprised the other members of the Restoration Committee before Yuffie had teased Cloud for 'having the hots' for Aqua.

Yuffie had then promptly hid behind Cid when Cloud responded with an ugly glare. If looks could kill, then Yuffie would have been vaporized by the glare Cloud had graced her with.

King Mickey assumed that, like Sora before her, that Aqua was growing the stoic blonde swordsman.

After sitting the still limp and unconscious Aqua in the co-pilot's seat of his Gummi Ship, King Mickey stepped back from Aqua's damaged form. Her uniform was in tatters and her clothing that remained was stained with blood. She was breathing raggedly, as well, loud, rasping breaths echoing through the ship. Something—correction, several something's—was wrong with Aqua. Her being unconscious was something that would be more easily fixed.

It was the sensation and the sight of that dark form of hers, like an alternate persona, that bothered King Mickey greatly. King Mickey could accept Aqua for who she was; but that form—that alter ego—was something that was going to cause a lot of problems. King Mickey had sensed Aqua's pain from that form. The intense negativity and bitterness of it was like staring into a black void with no end in sight.

The purple flame around her Keyblade. The lack of eyes. The changes to Aqua's attitude had been utterly drastic. The animosity that had been in her voice, which was normally sweet and tender, was hard to believe.

'_Maybe Yen Sid was right. Aqua's gotta serious problem. We gotta help her, somehow…' _King Mickey thought as he moved to the pilot's seat. He was about to start the Gummi Ship up and prepare to take off when he heard the sound of rustling.

Looking back over to Aqua, King Mickey's face instantly drained of color.

Aqua's back had arched impossibly as she erupted into seizures.

"Oh no! Aqua! Aqua!" King Mickey said as he rushed over to her, working to keep her from slipping out of her chair and crashing into the floor. Aqua spasm and convulsed in agony, screams of pain escaping her lips. Her hands flexed uncontrollably as her legs kicked about. Soon, black colored foam began to froth at the corner of Aqua's lips, oozing down her jaw and then her neck.

King Mickey had never felt so helpless before. His friend was in pain—screaming in bloody murder—and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

"Come on, Aqua, ya gotta snap out of this!" King Mickey implored to his friend, not caring if she couldn't heard him or not. What else could he do, really?

* * *

"Bastard!" Aqua shrieked as her Keyblade lashed out against the form of a truly hated foe. Aqua had gone into a fury when she had seen this man appear before her and had promptly attacked him. Real or not, she wanted to hurt him.

Xehanort.

She wanted to break Xehanort with every fiber of her being.

Xehanort was doing a fine job of avoiding her blows, if only barely, Stormfal whistling past his skull, a cruel grin on his face, a glint in his golden yellow eyes. "What's the matter, Master Aqua? Are you angry with me, child? Do you hate me for taking away your home and your _precious _Terra?" Xehanort openly taunted, rubbing salt in her wounds with his words.

"Shut up! You took _everything_ from me!" Aqua screamed as Xehanort cackled at her, blocking a powerful downward strike from Aqua, Stormfall locking with Master Xehanort's Keyblade.

"Ah, that, too, was for my cause. I promised myself that I would see Kingdom Hearts. And Terra was so _willing_ to go along with my plans. He was the ark; that was his destiny, _girl,"_ Xehanort said with a sinister grin.

"No! I won't accept that! You twisted the truth and used Terra, just like you use everyone else! You don't deserve anything but death!" Aqua retorted to the monster before her, using her left hand to perform a left hook. Her fist crashed into Xehanort's face, tossing the bald man back several feet from the force of the blow.

"Strong words from a _little girl_ like you; brave indeed," Xehanort taunted before he said, "But still, you know nothing. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

Pointing to Aqua, he sneered, "All hearts have darkness. Even yours, _Master Aqua."_

A sudden pain blossomed in Aqua's chest, a clawing, frantic pain that made Aqua cry out loudly and her legs buckle out from under her, making her go onto her hands and knees. Aqua felt her abdominal muscles contract before she began to heave, hot breaths rushing up her throat and out her mouth. With a loud heave, Aqua was horrified at the black, blue, and purple goo that exited her mouth and splattered against the ground. The goo rapidly expanded and tried to envelop her completely. Aqua hissed at the darkness that wanted to seemingly swallow her.

"Yes, Master Aqua, let the darkness consume you! Let hatred and anger fuel you, empower you!" Xehanort said as Aqua gasped pitifully.

'_No…I can't let him get me. For Terra…I have to…I must…!' _Aqua thought as she forced herself onto her feet, much to Xehanort's shock. Xehanort was surprised that her darkness wasn't overwhelming her. Aqua came fully back onto her feet, the darkness retreating rapidly, no longer obeying Xehanort.

"_**What?"**_ the old man roared before Aqua wiped her lips of the ice cold goo that she had just vomited up.

Aqua's body began to radiate with white light, the intense power of the radiance basking over Xehanort's suddenly more feeble form. He backed away, shocked completely.

"No. I will not submit to it. I refuse! Get out of my sight! I promise you, one day, I will make you pay for all the crimes you've committed in your sick obsession with Kingdom Hearts!" Aqua let a pulse of her light out, the shockwave rushing into Xehanort and vaporizing his hated form. A strangled, short lived howl of pain marked the end of the monster.

Aqua sighed sadly, however. If only defeating the real Xehanort could be as simple as blowing away that one had been here with her.

Aqua observed as a golden pathway made of energy formed, leading off of the red colored stained glass pillar. This path led to yet another stain glassed pillar, this one gold in color. Letting out a held in breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, Aqua took off once again.

* * *

Aqua's body had once again gone limp.

King Mickey sighed softly as he pulled away from Aqua's form. At least the seizures had halted, but Aqua was clearly under some form of distress. Her skin was pale and clammy, a cold sweat on her limp form.

King Mickey needed to get her to Yen Sid's Tower right away; he didn't know what was going on with Aqua, but he knew it had to be something related to her inner darkness.

After seeing that Dark Aqua and then having her pass out, followed by all of these seizures and bloody screaming, King Mickey knew Aqua was in serious trouble. And they couldn't afford to lose Aqua to anything.

After making sure Aqua was strapped in securely, King Mickey prepared the Gummi Ship for flight, taking off into the Lanes In-Between a few moments later.

He had to hurry.

This couldn't wait.

'_Hang in there, Aqua…'_

* * *

Aqua's boots tapped softly against the glass as she walked slowly forward. The glowing golden pillar of golden colored glass seemed to be warm to Aqua and welcoming. She felt much safer here than she had the last three places she had been at.

'_The light here…it's so familiar…'_ Aqua thought, trying to remember the feeling she had at the moment. Her searching quickly took her to one person.

"This light feels like Master Eraqus," Aqua said in a soft voice. Crouching down, she placed her right palm on the glass, the feeling of gentle warming rushing up her palm. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly letting out.

That's when she remembered some of the Master's last words to her.

_"…if he were to―If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." _

_"Now that you are Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep... I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away. Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain... trick. Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you." _

Her right palm moved into a fist, clenching firmly. "Master Eraqus…I wish I could have told you how much I cared about you. You were more than a Master to me. You were my father. And…I should have told you how much I loved you…!"

A hand clasped Aqua's left shoulder, making her entire body stiffen up. His hand gently squeezed her shoulder before a voice spoke that made Aqua's breath catch in her throat.

"Aqua, I already know how much you care for me—and your friends. You've made me proud, both when you were my student and now as a fellow Master," Master Eraqus said in a stern, but caring voice. Aqua pivoted instantly, unable to believe her eyes.

She was looking right at Master Eraqus.

Master Eraqus wore a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama and underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. Jagged scars marred his face over his right eye and left cheek. He wore gold and black armored boots, with a dull blue-green section that covered his abdomen, a Mark of Mastery badge near the top of this piece of armor. Master Eraqus had his black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. Master Eraqus also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

He smiled warmly at Aqua and commented, "It's quite good to see you, Aqua, even if it will not be for long."

Aqua tried to say something, but her voice was unresponsive. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head a bit, just make sure she was seeing this correctly. Realizing what she was seeing was indeed really, she laughed some, a rather relieved, joyous laugh. Aqua then lunged into Master Eraqus and hugged him tightly, the older man laughing some and hugging her back. She buried her face into the Master's chest and said, "Master, I…"

"Shhh. Aqua, I must speak with you about a few things; things I was unable to tell you like I should have. This is my one and only chance to tell you about yourself," Master Eraqus said as he rubbed his fellow Master's upper back. Aqua pulled back and gave Master Eraqus a confused look.

"What do you mean, Master Eraqus…?" Aqua inquired of the older, wise man.

Master Eraqus held up his right hand and said, "Aqua, you may call my Eraqus. We've always been equals and you are no longer my student. You have proven many times over your actions are worthy of a Master."

Aqua smiled brightly at this, feeling good that her Master—her fellow Master, she chided herself—still held her in such high regard. She didn't speak as Master Eraqus continued to speak.

"I shall start with my concern. My heart resides within Terra's—but your powerful connection with me allowed me to come here and speak with you in this special place. When I arrived, however, I sensed Darkness within your heart," Master Eraqus explained, making Aqua tense up. She _knew_ just how much the Master hated Darkness. And for a moment, she felt a fear start to gnaw at her chest.

The Master's next words, however, killed off those fears.

"However, your Darkness is not the kind Xehanort has. And my time in Terra's heart has made me realize that Darkness is, sadly, a necessary evil. One we must accept, but also, one we must be wary off and work to keep in check. Aqua, your Darkness…" the Master trailed off before reaching out with both hands and clasping her shoulders strongly. "Just be careful, is all I ask."

Aqua nodded and replied, "I promise, M…Eraqus. I promise that I won't succumb to my Darkness."

"Aqua that is not what I meant. But eventually, you will come to realize what I truly mean. You are strong enough to find the answers," Master Eraqus said to his adoptive daughter, making her blink a few times.

"Eraqus, you said you were in Terra's heart…is there a way to bring you both back?" Aqua asked her father figure.

She was greeted with uncomfortable silence.

She looked towards the stained glass floor sadly, shoulders slumping some.

"Do not be sad, Aqua. I have paid for the error of my ways. Now, all I must do is tell you everything I know about you," Master Eraqus told Aqua.

"About me?" Aqua asked, getting more confused and worried. What did Master Eraqus mean by that?

"When you arrived at Land of Departure, I told you I did not know where you had come from. I told you that I did not know your parents. Do you remember, Aqua?"

Aqua scrunched up her eye brows and said, "I do, Eraqus."

Aqua felt her heart drop when Master Eraqus replied to her with solemn, guilt riddled words, "I did not tell you the truth, Aqua."

Aqua seem taken aback by this revelation that her former Master had actually lied to her about something as important as where she had come from and the fact he had known her parents. Maybe he could explain why she felt such intense pain whenever she tried to think of her home before Land of Departure or her parents? She looked to the ground for a moment before she said, hoarsely, "You lied…why?"

"At the time, I strongly doubted you could have handled the shock of what happened that day again. I did it to protect you until you were ready. I am sorry I lied to you, Aqua, but it was for your best interest," Master Eraqus said to Aqua, still looking guilty. He knew this was going to hurt Aqua much more than it would hurt him, but he had to be honest. He had very little time left.

"You come from a world called First World, a place once known for its powerful mages. These mages were the source of many spells we use even today, including immensely powerful ones that could be found no were else; Ultima is one of these spells. On this world was an island chain called the Crescent Islands. You come from the village of Crescent," Master Eraqus began to explain to her. Aqua listened and elected to wait until Master Eraqus was done explaining. "However, your world was consumed by darkness and destroyed…"

Well, this certainly explained why magic was second hand nature for Aqua. She wondered just what her one was like. What had it looked like? What had the weather been like? What had the culture been like? She had so many questions with answers that not even Master Eraqus could likely provide to her. She pondered why she could remember the people on her home world treating her so poorly, though. Faint memories of being spit on and rotten fruit thrown at her passed through Aqua's mind and she blinked a few times, processing the information that Master Eraqus was telling her.

"I see. Continue, please. I need to know everything you know. Please tell me the truth," Aqua replied to Master Eraqus.

"When you world was destroyed, your mother Mizu, a fellow Keyblade wielder and a friend of mine, used her remaining powers to toss you through a Corridor of Darkness to save your life. However…your mother was murdered before your eyes and you obviously didn't handle it well. You went into shock and…" Master Eraqus trailed off at this point, clearly emotional about this entire matter.

"Please…" Aqua said in a soft, tiny voice. She _needed_ to know. Even if it was a horrible day, she needed to know everything. She felt like she deserved to know. She did, did she not?

After a nod, Master Eraqus collected himself and continued. "You died. I thought you had been lost, but I managed to bring you back. After that, your mind had repressed many of your memories, but you must know something of this."

Nodding, Aqua answered, "I do. Every time I try and think on it or remember, my mind and my chest start to hurt. The more I think, the greater amount of pain I feel. I'm guessing because I…wanted to forget…"

Her mother had been murdered that day. But she couldn't remember it, what had happened or how it had happened. She wanted to, but she figured she was better off not knowing the details. If it had sent her into shock, it might again. But that pit of loneliness in her chest was still hard to ignore and stave off, even after all of these years. Aqua sniffled some, working to not cry before her fellow Master. "Mama…" Aqua muttered so softly that Master Eraqus couldn't hear her.

Master Eraqus could feel the time they had together slipping by more quickly than he would have desired for it to. "Aqua, you may not remember how she looks, but your mother Mizu was a strong willed woman and I will freely admit she was beautiful; you have many of her looks. She is the reason you can wield the Keyblade, but not the true source of your magical prowess. That trait comes from your father. However, I do not know the man. I never met him."

"I see…" Aqua replied finally as she looked at Master Eraqus and gasped slightly. "Eraqus, you're…!"

Master Eraqus nodded as he became more transparent. He was being forced back to Terra's heart as someone severed the connection between them right now. "It appears my time has run out. Aqua, my child…I ask that you set things right and stop Xehanort." And with that, Master Eraqus faded away in a burst of golden particles that floated past Aqua. Aqua watched them go with watery eyes before she placed her hand over her chest and laughed.

"It was good to see you, Eraqus…" Aqua said softly, happy she had seen her former Master again—even if it could be for the last time. She hoped it wouldn't be, though.

There was a distant flash behind her, which caused Aqua to turn around and peer into the distance. She cocked her head slightly, thinking, _'Another green pillar? And now many of these…places are there?'_

No answer was given.

She once again stalked forward, walking along a green colored path of energy now.

* * *

Yen Sid was starting to get worried now. Sora and Riku had returned from Halloween Town with a mixture of success and failures, having pushed back the two Organization members there, but with Riku being defeated by the empowered Xigbar. If Sora hadn't have been there with Jack Skellington, Riku most likely would have been killed.

After chiding Riku for getting separated from Sora, he had healed them both and asked them to wait in his courters with him until Master Aqua and King Mickey returned.

There had been no word on either of them and it was starting to worry Yen Sid.

Even Sora and Riku were getting uncomfortable. Riku was leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest. Sora was fidgeting with his many zippers, not really sure what to do. He wanted to do something, but nothing felt right.

'_What is taking those two so long…?'_ Sora thought, worried. He was highly tempted to rush off to Radiant Garden and he would have if it wasn't for the fact that Yen Sid had asked him to wait. He would respect the wishes of the powerful wizard.

That's when the door to Yen Sid's courters burst open, making Sora jump out of his skin and Riku turn his attention to the hastily thrown open door.

Yen Sid eyes went wide at the sight of King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald carrying in an unconscious Aqua. She was a total mess; she was bruised, her clothing was demolished, and she was breathing shallowly. And worse still was the feeling of dread—of Darkness—than hung around Aqua.

"Master Aqua!" Sora said in shock, with Riku blinking a few times in surprise. _'What happened to her…? Why do I sense Darkness around her…?'_ Riku thought as the trio carried Aqua in.

Yen Sid instantly used his magic to conjure up a bed for the fallen Keyblade Master, King Mickey going, "Goofy, Donald, laid Aqua there. Sora, Riku, I gotta ask you both step out."

As Goofy and Donald did as their King asked them too, Sora and Riku quickly protested.

"But King Mickey…" Sora said, confused as to why they were both getting kicked out of the room.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, we have every…" Riku said when Sora was speaking.

"No, ya don't. This matter's gonna be private for now, so you gotta go. I ain't asking again, guys. I'm sorry, but it's for the best," King Mickey said to the two young Keyblade users.

Goofy and Donald walked away from the motionless form of Aqua. She looked terrible—clothing in tatters, skin drained of color, breath shallow. Sora looked ready to protest once again before Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Aw, shucks, Sora. I know yer worried 'nd all, but ya gotta listen to 'he King! They'll tell ya when Aqua's all better!" Goofy said with a smile, despite his worries and reservations as well.

"Yeah! Remember, no frowns on this boat!" Donald said with a grin, before Goofy and Donald pulled Sora away, who didn't resist much.

Riku stared at Aqua for a moment before his vision changed, if just for a moment. He saw something horrible. Something monstrous, but he couldn't see it clearly. He tensed greatly before he looked away and quickly departed without a word.

Yen Sid watched the door close before looking to his one-time student. Moving from around his desk, Yen Sid said, "Alas, my fears of Darkness are true. I can see it swirling in her chest."

King Mickey rushed to Aqua's defense. "Yen Sid, it's more than Darkness. It's somethin' new…it's like a copin' mechanism. But we gotta help her. She's our friend, too!"

Yen Sid nodded slowly and then said, "Tell me what you saw, King Mickey."

* * *

Aqua's dash to the next pillar of stain glass had slowed to a walk when she saw someone standing in the center of the pillar. Someone she knew, without a doubt, even with his back turned towards her.

She quickly called out to the person in question, screaming his name.

"Ven!"

After saying his name, she rushed onto the platform; coming to a halt several feet away from Ven, glass clicking as she ran along it.

Ven perked up before he turned to face Aqua. Rather than run towards Aqua, like she had expected him to do, he backed up a few steps. Aqua looked confused and concerned some. She reached out with her right hand and said, "Ven, what's wrong…?"

Ven rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry, Aqua, but…you kinda can't touch me. It's taking a toll to be here, since my heart's not with me." He chuckled a bit and said, "I can't be here long, but…Sora's been taking great care of my heart. He gave me a second chance. And a chance to see you and Terra again!"

Aqua smiled and then nodded at her young friend. "I haven't heard your voice in years, Ven. It's been over a decade since I fell into the Realm of Darkness…"

Ven sighed some and said, "Yeah…I know we've all been in a lot of hurt. But I know it'll be ok in the end. I trust you…Terra…Sora…Riku…all of our friends to set things right." Ven smiled brightly at Aqua before he said, "I can't wait to see you again. I know it'll be soon…however, there's something I gotta ask you."

Aqua scrunched up her eye brows and said, "What's that, Ven?"

Ven placed his hands onto his helps and got a mock upset look on his face. "When are you and Terra gonna kiss and just admit you love one another more than friends?"

Aqua's eyes went wide before she felt her face warm up as she sputtered in embarrassment. She quickly covered her face and groaned, "V-Ven, I'm not sure that's…"

"Oh, no, no! You're not dodging this one! I don't care how flustered you're getting' Aqua. Don't deny how you feel because…well…I think you deserve him and Terra reaaaaaalllly likes you. He's told me more than once," Ven said with a laugh before he closed his eyes. "But I got one more question…"

Aqua was so flustered and covering her face that all she could do was nod her head to inform Ven she was paying attention to him.

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?"

Aqua blinked when she heard that one. Pulling her hands away from her face, she looked at Ventus's face and saw just how _serious_ he looked. His face was set in a hard expression, lips in a tight line. Aqua didn't even think this over.

"My friends. I'll give up everything for them if it meant they could be safe," Aqua answered him.

Ven chuckled and said, "And this is why you're the Master. See ya, Aqua."

And with that, Ven's image began to transform, morphing and changing into something else. Aqua watched in silence as the younger version of herself with the black, empty sockets of darkness appeared before her. The girl giggled once again and said in a sing song voice, "C'mon, you're almost there! Half way there, half way done, half way until the chosen one."

And with that, she disappeared in a puff of black energy, making Aqua jump in surprise.

'_Chosen one…?'_ Aqua thought, hearing a loud cracking noise. That noise had come from directly below her, too. Aqua tensed before she slowly looked down. She had been hoping she had been hearing things. Her heart dropped.

The pillar was crackling, spider webbing outward as it began to grumble, warning Aqua of its impending destruction Aqua looked around, hands held up some as she realized there was no place to go. Which meant Aqua was about to take one _very_ long fall. "Oh no…" Aqua said before the pillar groaned and the shattered with a great crash. Aqua let out a strangled shriek of surprise as she found herself freefalling alongside massive shards of green glass.

Aqua didn't panic, as surprised as she was. Her mind was ready heading towards a solution to prevent her seemingly endless fall.

Aqua quickly summoned her Keyblade to get herself out of this mess. Giving her weapon a rapid flick skyward, it promptly exploded in a flash of light, reconstructing itself into her Keyblade Glider. The bow and platform like Glider quickly raced to its Master, Aqua grabbing onto the left side of the bow like part of her Glider, hauling herself onto it in one swift motion before seating herself.

Looking back down, Aqua watched the shards of glass tumbled away and into the darkness below her.

Suddenly, a voice called to her. The voice sent shivers down her spine.

**My little girl. All grown up. **

Aqua looked around, trying to pin point a voice that seemed to be all around her as she floated in the air on her Keyblade Glider. "Is…that you mom?"

**Yes. But you cannot see me…only hear me. There's so much for me to tell you, but so little time. I'm sorry it must be this way. **

"But…mom, that's not fair!" Aqua replied, hurt that her own mother wasn't showing herself. But maybe it wasn't that she didn't want show her.

It was she _couldn't_ show herself.

This place was odd. It seemed to have ever changing rules and seemed to both inform and confuse. She nibbled her lower lip some and then asked, "What do you want to tell me, mom?"

**That's my little girl! You were always strong, even when the children at Crescent Village spat at you and hated you for your magic skills. Skills your father's genetics gave you. But he never gave you a father because he abandoned you, leaving me to raise you alone. He was two faced…and I wished I had seen through his charming exterior. **

Aqua was shocked to hear her father had abandoned her; that explained why she couldn't remember her father at all. He'd never been there anyways. "It's ok, mom. Eraqus made a better father than anyone could have."

**It's true. Eraqus is a good man. **

"Mom…why did my biological father abandon me?" Aqua asked of her mother, knowing she had to have the answer to that.

There was silence. Aqua felt her grip tighten on her Glider and she said, "I'm tired of people trying to dodge my damn questions! Please, answer me!"

**Aqua, language. **

Instantly, Aqua flushed as she was chided by her mother's disembodied voice for using foul language. "Oh…s-sorry…" She feel silent and waited for her mother's voice to continue.

**I wasn't dodging your question. I was…** There was a pause from her mother's disembodied voice. **Aqua, your father—and many others—quickly shunned you because you carry…a highly rare genetic defect. Mages of a certain type, usually black mages, could carry a rare genetic defect that caused mutations within the genetic structure of those affected with it. And even then, it's wasn't guaranteed to cause 'Magi Mutatione,' the name of the genetic defect. Your time in the Darkness and the increased magical power you were born with—the spells that are apart of genetic memory—is causing your Magi Mutatione to manifest. An outsider would think it's a super human thing or something magically endued-but in reality, it is a mutation that always has two Stages, one and two. It is not fatal, but it's a genetic defect that carries many stigmas with it. A lot of…hate. Many people who had it on out world went mad with power; and the ones that didn't were constantly shunned. Some of them committed suicide.**

Aqua blinked rapidly as she tried to process this information through her mind. Magi Mutatione? Genetic defect? Her magic prowess being a part of a genetic memory of some kind? She rubbed her temples and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I…I don't understand…" Aqua said, not sure what else she could say about this. Did that mean she was a monster? Or something else? Clearly, she was rejected and loathed by the people of her world because of what she was and who she was. It explained why her biological father left her with her mother.

**It means…soon, you're going to mutate and have transformed states. It means you'll get a lot stronger, but…it's going to be taxing on your mind. People might not like it…**

Aqua quickly got upset at this, having finally processed all of this information finally. "That's not fair! I can't live a normal life if I'm a monster! I'm a freak, after all!"

**Aqua! You are**_** not**_** a monster and never will be. Don't reject what is a part of you—being you makes you beautiful.**

Aqua didn't respond as her face went blank and her lips tightened into a straight line. _'This isn't fair. I get everything taken from me and find out I have this genetic defect people rejected and hated me for…just peachy. While I'm at it, I might as well paint a huge 'I'm screwed' sign on my back,'_ Aqua thought with bitterness.

**Just keep an open mind. I know it's been hard and there's not been a lot of people there for you and that you sometimes feel alone and rejected. But don't you ever give up. Never give up. And most importantly, be true to yourself. Write from your heart, in your own voice, and about what you believe in.**

Aqua looked around and laughed a bit. "I won't…even if…even if I'm all alone, hated, and spat on, I will never stop protecting those who can't protect themselves."

**Aqua…you're never alone. Alone, we can do so little; together we can do so much.**

Her mother was right. Those words brought a cheerful grin to Aqua's face once again. "Thanks mom…I love you."

**I love you as well. Good bye, Aqua. **

And with that, Aqua felt her mother's energy—her very presence—leave. Aqua felt a single tear run down her face from her left eye as she said, "Mama…"

She closed her eyes for a moment before she felt something shift in the air. Something more dark, but not sporting the kind of malice that something like a Heartless or Xehanort would have. It was more the kind of darkness Terra had. Neutral, really. She opened her eyes and felt a shocking sensation crawl up her spine. She was no longer in a swirling mass of darkness.

She was floating above the Keyblade Graveyard.

Instantly, she was barraged with violent memories that came through her mind in a crushing wave. She cried out in pain as the words from the people here assaulted her ears.

_"But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua-and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more," _ Terra's voice said, followed by Master Xehanort's.

_"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat... as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... χ-blade."_

"Shut up!" Aqua begged as she clenched the side of her head as she voices overwhelmed her. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, jaw muscles clenching tighly.

_"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me,"_ Ventus's soft, pain riddled voice said.

"_Aqua…put an end to me…"_ Terra's voice begged her.

Aqua screamed in a mixture of pain and anger. "NO! Stop, stop it! All of you just _**SHUT UP!"**_ She felt Darkness clawing its way through her veins and chest, as well as white hot heat from her light swirling around inside of her.

"Yes. Give into the fury…your light and darkness makes you strong…!" her own voice cackled in glee as the Keyblade Graveyard faded. Aqua's Glider disappeared in a flash of light before she floated slowly down from the sky onto a brown colored stained glass pillar. "Yes….yes….!"

Aqua cried out when her own voice reached a crescendo. _**"GIVE INTO YOUR FURY!"**_

She was so tempted to give in to get the pain to stop. The cold and the hot that was raging in her chest. It was making her start to cry, too.

"NO! AQUA!" Terra's voice said to her, making her jolt in surprise, all the pain, hurt, rage, all the negativity disappear in a flash. Aqua's breath was ragged as she looked around, hands slumping to her side. Eyes still closed, Aqua didn't open them yet. She was scared that if she'd open them, she'd see something that would drive her mad. She sniffled some and thought, _'No. I won't…'_

"Aqua. Open your eyes," Terra's voice said to her. She tensed for a moment before she slowly opened them. She blinked when her eyes landed on Terra's form sitting in front of her, his chin nestled in his palm as he stared at her with a nonchalant expression. "You know, you were screaming so loud you could have raised the dead?"

She chuckled weakly, reaching up with her right hand a brushing away a stray tear before she looked back at him and replied, "Shut up, you jerk."

Terra recoiled with mock hurt and said, "Oh, your words cut deep!" She deadpanned as his hand went over his chest and he flopped onto his back.

"How…cute," Aqua muttered, realizing he was really cute after all. No, he was much more than cute. He was handsome. And she quickly coughed to cover her feeling of embarrassment.

He chuckled and sat back up. "Aqua. I don't have a lot of time…so I'll make it quick. And don't try and go all girly on me."

Aqua puffed out her cheeks some before she said, "What do you mean sometimes!?"

"Oy, calm down! I'm going to ask you for a huge favor…I need you to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. There's something there you need to see…" Terra said to her before he closed his eyes.

Aqua paled slightly and said, "…I…I don't know."

"Aqua, please," Terra said to her again, opening his cobalt eyes and staring at her, giving her a pleading, puppy dog-like look. Aqua's willpower quickly crumbled under that look.

"Fine, please, just stop giving me the puppy dog look!" Aqua replied, groaning as Terra gave her a smug look.

"Works every time!" Terra gloated to her, making Aqua reach out and smacked the top of his head with a thump, pouting as she once folded her arms across her chest. He recoiled and said, "Ow! Damn it, Aqua!"

"And you're still a jerk. A smug jerk. I'd like to see how smug you'd like when I Triple Firaga you," Aqua replied, making Terra's eyes bug out.

"Uh, no, thanks, that sounds immensely painful. I'd like to not have my hakama lit on fire," Terra said as he nervously chuckled, making Aqua giggle at his reaction.

"I…I really miss you, Terra," Aqua said rather suddenly to her friend. She watched as he grew solemn for a moment.

"Sometimes, I wonder why. I mean, I doubted you. I hurt you so much and…I don't know if I deserve a wonderful...b-beautiful friend like you…" Terra said softly, making Aqua do a double take.

"D…did you…?" Aqua began to ask before Terra coughed and said, "Er, no, I said I love waffles? I think I better go, before…"

"Terra…I…" Aqua began before Terra's image began to get grainy and fuzzy. Before Terra could say anything, there was a distant popping noise as Terra disappeared from her view, despite Aqua desperately reaching out to him.

Knowing he was gone, Aqua stood up, letting out a sigh. Another depressing departure by someone she loved. And he had definitely called her beautiful. She blushed and rubbed her hands together nervously. _'You're so damn awkward, Terra. And why did you have to say that right before you disappeared…?'_

**So, you have made it this far…**

Aqua tensed at the dull monotone voice. That voice was back once again. She looked around, catching a glimpse of something directly behind her. Turning to face it, Aqua could see what appeared to be a white double door with golden door knobs. On each of the doors were windows shaped in the Mark of Mastery, the windows stained red in color. While the door itself was huge, easily fifteen feet tall, the knobs where low enough to reach so she could open the door if she so chosed.

The voice continued.

**You have learned much about yourself. Beyond this door lies raw emotion and darkness. Opening this door means to face one's self in the mirror of battle. Do you accept?**

Aqua replied, softly, "I do."

**Then open the door.**

Aqua moved closer to the door and grabbed the right door knob, recoiling in surprise. The door knob was ice cold, like whatever was behind the door was freezing. Aqua swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed the door knob again, turning it and yanking it open.

Instantly, both doors flew open and a tidal wave of black, blue, and purple energy crashed over her, making her scream as the wave engulfed her. She choked as the Darkness flowed into her mouth and nose, trying her best not to gag on it. Soon, she realized she was passing out. Aqua's right hand burst forth from the tidal wave of darkness in one last bid to escape.

It failed.

As she sunk into the Darkness, arm going limp and vision going blurry, Aqua started to pass out and slip into an unconscious state.

Last thing she heard before she passed out was a little girl giggling.

* * *

Aqua had clue how long she was out—all she knew is when she jolt awake, she was no longer on the stain glass pillar she had seen Terra at. She was in a familiar place, however. As she sat up, she reached she was on the beach at Destiny Islands. She could feel the wind blowing gently, the seagulls squawking and the waves washing up onto the sandy beach. Palm trees swayed gently in the wind.

Coming to her feet, she groaned and asked, "Why am I here…?"

"Why, darling? It's a perfect place for us to chit-chat, duh," her own voice replied to her.

Gasping, Aqua looked around and spotted herself sitting on the Papou Fruit tree. However, she could tell this version of her was different—this Aqua was nothing but darkness. She had no eyes—only empty black voids—but, aside from that, they looked just alike. Her dark self laughed a bit, licking her lips as she said, "Glad you could make it, darling. I've been waiting for you. I was worried you'd not make it at first! But I forgot…we're quite strong."

Aqua's response was to summon Stormfall in a flash of white light. "What do you want?"

"Darling, darling, such a violent reaction. I just wanna talk! And here you are, gettin' violent," Dark Aqua, as Aqua elected to call her to try and create some level of different between them. Dark Aqua teleported from her perch and landed crisply before her counterpart.

"Y'know, you calm you accept darkness, but ya lying to yourself. You haven't accepted the most important darkness of all!" Dark Aqua cooed to what amounted to her mother.

"There's nothing to accept. You're going to get my friends hurt with your violent actions and demands. You're that voice in my mind that screams at me to hurt people around me that don't deserve to be hurt!" Aqua retorted angrily.

"Oh, just so unwise, darling. You think ignorin' me will make me go away!? Until you stop being a little stuck-up prissy, I'm gonna make as much damn noise as I want, and you can't stop me!" Dark Aqua said with a malice filled sneer. "And all those people that you say you don't wanna hurt deserve it! Yen Sid knew where we were for _years_ and he did nothin' but focus on that useless piece of shit Sora and Riku! What about King Mickey?! He has a Kingdom D Keyblade—that _belongs_ to the Realm of Darkness, but that useless shithead didn't even have the heart to look for us!"

Dark Aqua cackled as the sky turned an ugly black and the seas began to turn grey as they got upset by a violent storm that seemed to be rolling in. The sun was rather quickly blotted out and rain began to fall in thick sheets around Aqua and Dark Aqua.

"They _DARE_ to abandon us!? We, darling, are the strongest—they should submit to us! They should be lookin' for Terra and Ven, instead of wastin' their time with stupid shitheads!" Dark Aqua raged, black and purple energy starting to swirl around her form.

"Stop it! They did their best!" Aqua replied, clenching her Keyblade as she felt the very same anger Dark Aqua was feeling rushing through her veins. She tried her best to ignore the feeling that Dark Aqua was right; that she had a point.

"_I will NOT stop! Their best WASN'T ENOUGH!"_ Dark Aqua screamed with unrestrained fury. She summoned her Keyblade, Stormfall, but a darker color and covered in purple flames, grabbing it. She took a looser stance similar to her counterpart, but opposite, angling her right side forward and holding her Keyblade in her left hand. Lightning crashed from the sky behind Dark Aqua, illuminating her for a moment, creating an eerie look.

"And if you, darling, wanna defend those idiots, I'm gonna have to knock a little sense into you!" Dark Aqua sneered with sadistic glee. "Then we'll go and break some necks, startin' with Sora!"

"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame! I'm not going to hurt my friends!" Aqua replied, ready to fight herself as she got into her own stance.

With a howl of animalistic rage, Dark Aqua instantly went on the offensive. She came right at Aqua, Keybade drawn back as she snapped her right hand forward, dark tendrils of magic curling around her fingertips as she casted magic. Aqua sensed that cold magic in the air, instantly leaping back as a Darkga exploded out of the ground she had been recently standing on, a column of purple, blue, and black energy shooting skyward. As the spell faded, Dark Aqua came charging through the dying remains of the attack, bringing her Keyblade in an upward stroke. Aqua blocked with her own Keyblade, sparks of light and darkness flying of both Stormfalls as they ground against one another.

Drawing back her free hand, Dark Aqua began to form flames around her finger tips as she began cast a Triple Firaga at point blank range, ash, fire, and smoke forming, leaving Aqua a second to do something to avoid this. Aqua snapped her right foot out, her right foot collided with thump into Dark Aqua's left knee cap. The dark being cried out in surprise as the armored tip of Aqua's boot dug into the back of her knee, making her leg buckle out from under her. This recoil created an opportunity for Aqua to cast a Zero Gravitga, crying out, "Drift!"

Dark Aqua just teleported on instinct just in time before the wave of energy passed over her and trapped her in a highly vulnerable position, landing several feet away as she said, "What's yours is mine! Show me _everything_, darling!"

Gathering a tremendous amount of power, Dark Aqua said, "Detonate!" A brilliant flame formed in her left hand before she made a sweeping motion from right to left, firing off three monstrous Mega Flares one after another in an arch. The flames scorched the sand, glassing it, and the one that touched the see boiled the water there, creating great gouts of hissing steam. Aqua could avoid the middle Mega Flare, the exploded hell storm making her cry out in pain as she was toss back several feet, hitting the sand harshly and kicking up a spray of it with her body.

"What kind of power…" Aqua asked as she forced herself to her feet, clothing burned away in several places and her right shoulder burned painfully. Aqua quickly casted a Curaga on herself, green healing energy washing over her and mending the burns and knitting her flesh back together, leaving not a single scar.

"Darling, that's _our_ power. We know so much, but we never use everything," Dark Aqua said, enjoying the ability to release this great power trapped within them.

'_Right…am I actually able to do those sort of spells…?'_ Aqua thought before she took the offense, even as the smoke and ash from the Triple Mega Flare faded away. Rather than open up with a weaker level spell, Aqua used a Shot Lock. "Light!" Aqua said as she locked onto Dark Aqua's form. Going into the air and floating, Aqua fired off a homing circle of ten rainbow colored energy blasts that began to chase Dark Aqua. The dark being began to cartwheel and teleport to avoid the first wave, avoid another wave of ten shots as the blasts crashed into the ground, kicking up sand and shards of glass as they barely missed their target. On the third wave, Dark Aqua's body was bombard with ten successive blasts, earning Aqua a strangled yelp of pain as the Prism Rain Shot Lock erupted into rainbow colored explosions.

Aqua landed after the third wave, instead casting an Ultima at her foe in an attempt to end this fight. A twenty foot sphere of raw might erupted from Aqua's outstretched left hand. Dark Aqua saw the blob of purple, black, and blue non-elemental rushing at her with a rumbling groan. Dark Aqua planted both feet and counter casted her own Ultima, an equal sized sphere rushing at Aqua's Ultima from Dark Aqua's right hand. With a terrible crash, the two spheres connected, trying to overpower one another before they both drift upwards higher and higher. After a moment, they exploded rather violently and spectacularly, a shockwave making both combatants recoil, the wave very nearly pushing them both into the ground.

"I told you, darling, what's mine is yours!" Dark Aqua taunted before she came rushing at Aqua once again. This time Dark Aqua performed a Sonic Blade, thrusting at Aqua with great force, translucent energy swirling around her as she attempted to plunge her Keyblade into Aqua. Aqua leaped into the air, avoiding the plunging thrust from her opponent, driving down in an attempt to strike Dark Aqua from above. Dark Aqua leaped back, Aqua's Stormfall digging into the sand rather than Dark Aqua's body. Lunging forward, Dark Aqua caught Aqua in a combination assault, Aqua's body recoiling as the teeth of the darker version of Stormfall crashed into her ribs and side in a series of four vertical strikes. Aqua cried out in pain as she tumbled away, managing to cast an unfamiliar spell. It was like instinct screamed for her to cast this spell.

"Power!" Aqua said as she casted a Flare Star. Dark Aqua couldn't escape this incoming assault as a golden orb formed rapidly above her before it let out a high pitch whine and exploded. A wave of golden light mixed in with columns of red energy washed over Dark Aqua, making her howl in pain. The light blinded Aqua for a moment as non-elemental damage flattened her foe.

Aqua got to her feet, confused. "How did I cast…?" She didn't understand. How did she even know that spell? She never recalled training on it. As the smoke cleared from her attack, Aqua felt her eyes widened in shock as Dark Aqua got to her feet, spitting up some blood. And then she erupted in a fit of insane laughter.

"Well, now, darling! That was _beautiful!"_ Dark Aqua cackled with insane delight. "Such power we have! Glorious, delightful power! Now do you see why? _They_ should be kissin' _our_ boots!" Aqua was too shocked at Dark Aqua's reaction to stop her from casting Curaga on herself, healing a fair amount of damage she had taken from Aqua. What kind of insane person was excited to see that level of power? But Aqua couldn't deny that she enjoyed the tingle of that spell—the heat of its fury and might. It didn't just feel good—it had made her excited.

Aqua shivered some. Since when did she start getting such monstrous desires? It wasn't right to feel this way, was it?

"Hm, that Flare Star hit me _quite _hard…" Dark Aqua's voice brought Aqua out of her thoughts as her dark counterpart walked towards her slowly. "We're done here, for now, darling. Eventually, you'll accept the reality of things. Denial is such a closed minded train of thought, you know~"

"What…?" Aqua asked in confusion at what her opponent was saying. She was just saying they were done? Since when could someone just start a fight and then leave? Aqua got upset at this, growling, "No, we're not finish here!"

"Oh, darling…you don't have a choice on when we're done or not. This place…my rules are supreme here!" Dark Aqua sneered before she de-summoned her Keyblade, holding her right hand out in front of her.

"Ta-ta, darling."

Aqua didn't even feel the massive blast of energy as Dark Aqua casted a totally unfamiliar spell on her. All she saw was a flash of blue light erupting from Dark Aqua's hand that consumed her vision of Dark Aqua and Destiny Islands.

And then darkness.

* * *

Aqua jolting upright with a wet gasp, clutching at her sides as she sweat rushed off of her body, dripping onto the bed she was in. Aqua was totally unaware that she had been thrashing around in this bed for the last hour, making Yen Sid and King Mickey, especially King Mickey, terribly worried. But when she woke up as violently as she did, King Mickey jumped in surprise. Yen Sid stared at the sweating, shaking form of Aqua, observing her.

King Mickey started to move closer to Aqua, whose attention snapped to King Mickey, panicking as she said, "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" She rolled out of the bed, which disappeared in a flash of soft light. Aqua wanted to try and escape; she was scared she'd lose her control and hurt someone.

"Aqua, it is ok…" King Mickey began before Aqua growled and said, "No, it's not ok! Nothing is ok with me! Don't sugarcoat it, you _bastard!"_

"_**AQUA!"**_ Yen Sid roared, amazed that Aqua had actually called King Mickey a bastard. Even King Mickey was shocked, recoiling in total surprise. Yen Sid was out of his seat in an instant, going, "Sit down, right now."

Aqua looked back to Yen Sid and then to King Mickey, slumping weakly before she let out a weak sob. "No. I…I…need to be alone, just leave me be!" Aqua yelled before she teleported outside of the tower before King Mickey or Yen Sid could stop her.

"Aqua…" King Mickey said softly as his shoulders slumped.

Yen Sid collapsed into his chair and held his head in shame. He was supposed to remain calm in situations like that. Instead, he had scared a woman who was just panicking. And now, Yen Sid only felt shame in his actions.

Aqua slumped against the stone wall lining the steps that lead into the tower and pulled her knees close to her chest, wailing as she let out all these feelings. She was shaking as the tears rush down her face, chest convulsing in sorrow. She didn't even care that her clothing was still in tatters.

What had she done…?

Where was she going…?

She didn't know and it scared her.

Aqua wasn't just afraid.

She was terrified.


	16. Chapter 16: Wayward Winds

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: WAYWARD WINDS

"Sora, we can't sit here and just wait for her to get better," Kairi insisted to her spiky brunette friend. Sora had his hands crossed over his chest, clearly pondering all the yelling they had heard up stairs, leaning against the wall with Riku sitting on an empty chest that once contained a map of the tower proper.

When they had heard Aqua's wailing outside, they knew she had teleported outside to escape the wraith of the King and Yen Sid. And that had prompted Kairi to start her vigorous protesting. She wanted to help Aqua; she could sense the grief and pain she was in and she was so close by that it would be wrong to not help her.

Not helping Aqua would be cruel and Sora wasn't cruel. Neither was Riku, if he wasn't being so damn stubborn. It was obvious he didn't want to go near Aqua, but Kairi couldn't understand why.

"She doesn't need our help. She's strong enough to handle herself. She did it for twelve years, you know," Riku commented to Kairi, who gave him a heated glare. She didn't understand that train of thought at all.

"That's _not_ the point! She's a friend and she deserves our help since she's been fighting so hard for us," Kairi replied to Riku, scowling at Riku who remained impassive.

"She's right, Riku. If we don't help her, then we're just proving Saix and the other Organization kooks right. I know you might not like Aqua, but you shouldn't close your heart and mind because she's under so much stress," Sora said as he let his arms drop to his side.

"I don't _trust_ Aqua. Something is wrong with her. I can sense something is off about her and I do not like what my gut is telling me," Riku explained to his friends in a calm voice.

"What is your gut telling you?" Kairi asked, eyes narrowed slightly at the silver-haired Keyblade Master. She did not like the tone and accusation in what Riku was saying.

"I'm saying she's unstable and dangerous," Riku replied bluntly. He folded his arms across his chest. He didn't seem very willing to change how he felt on the matter.

"Riku…that's horrible to say about someone who's been through so much! We can't shun her like she's a monster or something," Sora replied to his friend, willing to butt heads with him on this matter. "Aqua is a kind woman and we're who we are because of them. She and her friends deserve and need our help. We need to accept that maybe she's not healed all the way. Maybe she's lashing out because she's scared, like we all are…"

Riku remained silent and unmoving.

Sora shook his head and said, "C'mon Kairi. We're going to go see Aqua." He didn't need to say what he had implied to Riku as Sora headed towards the double doors that led out of the tower. They were going regardless of if Riku was coming or not. Kairi looked at Riku sadly before rushing after Sora.

Riku wasn't sure what to say to make them understand just how worried he was about this entire situation.

* * *

Outside, Aqua was still sobbing pitifully near the stairs that lead into Yen Sid's tower, knees drawn up to her chest as her chest heaved. She felt so terrible, so unlike her. She felt the pain in her chest; it was nearly overwhelming.

King Mickey and Yen Sid didn't deserve to be treated like that. And she certainly had no right to call King Mickey such a derogatory term. It wasn't fair to them when they were just trying to help her.

'_By Kingdom Hearts, what have I done…?'_ Aqua thought sadly as she cried her heart out.

"Aqua…?" a concerned voice said to her, making her tense up considerably. She managed to work up the courage to peek some, just to see who it might be.

She could see Sora and Kairi standing before her, concerned and worried looks on their faces. Sora seemed to be trying to form words, to say something to her. Kairi was also just as lost. They had been so hell-bent on helping Aqua that they'd forgotten they didn't know how to offer that help.

"Do you wanna talk…?" he asked the shaking, distressed Keyblade Master.

Aqua hiccupped some and managed to reply, "N…no…" But that answer didn't last very long—she wanted someone to talk to, even if it wasn't Terra or Ven or Master Eraqus. "Y-yes…" she managed to sputter out to Sora and Kairi.

Sora nodded and remained silent as he moved closer to Aqua, followed by Kairi. Sora took a seat before Aqua, sitting cross-legged, with Kairi sitting to the left of Aqua. Aqua had pressed herself against the stairs, her right side pressing against the stone stairs and her back against the foundation of the tower base.

"We're here for you, Aqua," Kairi said softly, reaching out with her right hand and gently squeezing Aqua's shoulder gently, making Aqua tense. Kairi could feel how much the poor girl was shaking.

"I'm an h-horrible per…person…" Aqua managed to rasp out softly, knees still drawn up to her chest. "I called the King a bastard and…I want to…I…I wanted to hurt him and Yen Sid…"

"Aqua, you're not a horrible person, even if you did those things. We all lose our temper and say things we don't mean…" Sora said to her, a slight frown appearing on his face. He wasn't going to let her sit there and talk herself down like that. Saix's word came to Sora's mind for a moment. He wasn't going to let that Nobody be right.

"But…I can't even control myself fully!" Aqua replied to Sora, look at him with tear stain cheeks and puffy red eyes, hiccupping as the sobbing had finally tempered down. She was really a wreck right now and it showed, ranging from the pained expression on her face to the clothing that had been torn apart.

"Maybe not right now, but you _can_ control yourself; we all look up to you, especially Kairi. Don't beat yourself up so much!" Sora chirped to Aqua, smiling brightly as he remained optimistic about this situation. Aqua blinked in surprise as she sniffled, looking over to Kairi, who smiled softly.

"You…do…?" Aqua asked, surprised that someone was looking up to her at all. It seemed to be surreal to Aqua, nearly unbelievable.

"I do, Aqua. I mean, you're so strong and I want to be like you, one day. I want to be as strong and protect my friends like you did," Kairi said to the Keyblade Master. She hoped these were the right words; she didn't want to make Aqua get upset again.

"My friends…they need me…" Aqua murmured as she seemed to go into a daze. She seemed lost in thought. She couldn't stay here, crying and wallowing in despair could she? Ven and Terra needed her.

'_Wait a minute…'_ Aqua thought before she glanced at Sora and remembered something Ven had told her at that strange place.

Sora was taking care of Ven's heart!

Aqua's eyes widened and she brought her attention to Sora's chest and focused in. Sora was confused—Aqua was acting kind of funny and looking at him in an odd way as well.

Aqua took in a sharp breath of air. "Oh…!" she gasped, seeing the familiar warmth and power of Ven's heart. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she said, "Sora, you…Ven!"

"Uh, if you mean I have…" Sora began before Aqua lunged at him with great force and grabbed Sora in a bone crushing hug, giggling with joy as she said, "Oh but Light, by something, I don't care! You've got Ven's heart in you and that means…! I can see Ven again! I can't believe I forgot…"

Sora winced as Aqua hugged him tightly, going, "Y-yeah! But not if you break my back, Aqua!"

"Oh, s-sorry…" Aqua said as she quickly let go of Sora, flushing slightly. She couldn't help herself—she had been so excited that she could see Ven soon! She wanted some of her life back and the first place to go was Land of Departure to restore it, as well as wake up Ven. Sora rubbed his lower back for a moment before speaking again.

"So, you're really excited. What do we have to do?" Sora asked of Aqua, curious as to what had made her so happy.

"I need to get cleaned up so we can…" Aqua began before a voice interrupted them.

"Aqua, you're not about to go running off, are ya?"

Aqua tensed and looked over to steps, Sora and Kairi following her gaze. Aqua stared at King Mickey silently, unsure what to say—no, she was scared to say anything.

King Mickey sighed some and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Aqua, we gotta talk. I saw _her."_

'_Oh, really? You didn't see shit yet, you rodent…'_ Dark Aqua's voice growled in Aqua's mind, Aqua wincing a bit from it and what King Mickey said.

"What do you mean, saw her, King Mickey…?" Sora asked, confused on what the King was implying. Kairi looked from King Mickey to Aqua, who looked somber and downright downtrodden.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aqua replied stonily to King Mickey, lips in a hard-line. Aqua could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Aqua, we _gotta _talk about it! You can't…" King Mickey began, only to be cut off by Aqua.

"No! I do_ not_ want to talk about it and you can't make me!" Aqua yelled, Sora looking over and blinking in surprise before he frown and stomped over to Aqua, grabbing her right arm firmly. She looked at him and, for a moment, he saw inky black darkness in Aqua's brilliant blue eyes.

It was enough to almost make Sora let go.

Almost.

"Aqua…please…" Sora begged to her, wanting to her to stop bottling things up so much. He could tell it was tearing her apart, much like it had torn up Riku. And that could only lead to something very bad.

Aqua opened her mouth, appearing ready to speak about something but then she closed her mouth and closed her eyes. She trembled some before her left arm snapped out and threw off Sora's grip on her. She shook her head vigorously, backing away from Sora.

She could feel this deep-seated anger forming against Sora. It was irrational and she felt like she could barely control it. She wanted to hurt him as well and it was making her more worried, more afraid.

'_Don't even think about it darling. They'll try taking me from you and that ain't gonna happen.'_

'_You're trying to turn me into a monster…! I must…' _

'_You don't get it, do you, hm? That's not my goal. I am you…and you are me! I refuse to be separated from you, darling. Not by you or anyone else! Not by anyone!'_

Aqua clutched her head for a moment and she said, "I'm not going to talk about this. I _can't!"_

Both Sora and King Mickey slumped, feeling the unshakeable feeling of dread in their hearts. They were trying so hard to help her, but she was just closing her heart to them all right now.

Kairi tried now, going, "But if you don't tell us, we can't help, Aqua. Please let us help." She reached out to Aqua now, right hand reaching to Aqua's shoulder.

'_Tch! That light, darling…nggh…get her away from us!'_ Dark Aqua demanded, and Aqua complied, backing away. She shook her head and said, "Please, just…I need time, ok!? Stop telling me when I should feel comfortable to tell you anything."

Kairi pulled her hand back in surprise when Aqua reacted so oddly. But she had made her feelings and desires clear. Kairi nodded some before she moved over to Sora.

Aqua sighed and said, "I'm going back inside to clean up…" She quickly darted around them, rushing to the double doors.

No one tried to stop her.

* * *

Sora watched as the double doors that lead into the tower close with a dull thump before they opened once again and Riku came outside, a slight scowl on his face. Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously. That expression on Riku's face told he knew that their attempts to help Aqua hadn't gone that well at all.

"So, will someone tell me what's going on with Aqua? I felt something off about her," Riku said after he came to a stop before the three Keyblade wielders.

King Mickey nodded some and although he felt uncomfortable telling a bunch of people about Aqua's problems, they did have a right to know. If she suddenly snapped or that other persona took over, they needed to be prepared—either to defend themselves or help her.

"Whelp…Aqua's developed a bit of a 'lternate persona; a copin' mechanism, really…" King Mickey began, earning a few confuse looks from Sora and Kairi.

"A coping mechanism?" Kairi asked, bewildered by the idea of Aqua having something akin to a split personality.

Riku frowned some more and said, "An alternate persona? You mean like a separate being?"

Shaking his head, King Mickey said, "No, it's a less extreme version of what happened with Ven—this Dark Aqua, if ya will, is basically Aqua's Vanitas. It's her Darkness given form."

There was collective, deafening silent from the group before King Mickey.

Then chaos erupted.

"_**WHAT!?" **_Riku, Sora, and Kairi all exclaimed in total shock. King Mickey jumped in surprise at their combined reactions. A frown came to his face.

"Stop this right now, guys!" King Mickey suddenly boomed, raising his voice to silent them all at once before they even thought of leaping to their own conclusions. They all stared at King Mickey in mixed levels of awe and shock. King Mickey rubbed his forehead some.

"Gosh. Guys, why is it so shockin' she has darkness? Everyone does except the Princesses of Heart. Aqua's hurtin' and we can't be makin' any assumptions that'll isolate 'er from us. That'll just make it worse," King Mickey said before looking at Riku and his face hardening in disappointment. "Riku, you know that 'etter than anyone."

Riku sighed and replied, "Yeah. But she's so unstable…"

Sora had had enough of listening to Riku talk down to Aqua. Sora retorted, rather harshly, "Hey, you don't have _any_ right to be acting so mean to Aqua! What's wrong with you, Riku? Right now, you're acting the Riku I knew when you served Maleficent! Grow up and get over it!"

Riku paled and fell completely silent. Kairi looked at Sora in shock—she'd never heard Sora talk like that to Riku without some level of serious provocation. Even King Mickey looked at Sora before nodding grimly. Someone had to say something.

"I'm gonna go with Aqua, wherever she's going, ok? She's going to need me anyways, I think. It's got something to do with Ven's heart," Sora said, changing the subject to prevent anymore infighting with the group.

"We'll be waiting for you then," Kairi said, giving Sora a big, firm hug. She took in a deep breath of Sora scent before she back away, blushing faintly. Sora, of course, missed it completely.

By the time, the double doors opened again and Aqua walked back outside to the group. She didn't get as close as she had been before, making some of Xemnas's words come back to the forefront of her mind.

'…_you don't fit in with them…'_ his sinister voice said to her coolly.

Smiling weakly, she asked, "Sora and…everyone else, would you like to go to Land of Departure with me? I want to wake up Ven."

Sora nodded and said with a big, silly grin, "Heck yeah! I bet Ven wants to see you as well, you know?" He pumped his fists in excitement, already ready to go on another adventure.

"No thanks," Riku answered Aqua a little more coldly than he had intended, not missed by Aqua or King Mickey. She didn't look at Riku; she was tired of his accusing stares and glares. She and Riku clearly didn't get along, making Aqua ponder why Terra had picked Riku as his successor. It made her want to slap him!

"I'm kind of not allowed to go anywhere yet," Kairi replied, rubbing the back of her head and feeling kind of silly. She wanted to go badly though; but she would follow Aqua and Yen Sid's advice.

King Mickey nodded some and said, "I'll come along if ya don't mind, Aqua!" Secretly, he wanted to watch for signs of that Dark Aqua once again. Just in case her force of will was stronger than originally expected and overwhelmed Aqua.

Aqua, unfortantly, and by extension, Dark Aqua, didn't miss this secret intention in the slightest. Aqua chose not to respond to it, she did like King Mickey after all. And he had helped her a lot. Dark Aqua, on the other hand, wasn't so silent.

'_Oh, here we go! Spying again, darling…'_

'_Please stop talking.'_

'_Ha, fuck no! I told you, I'm gonna make as much noise as I want, you stuck up prissy!'_

Aqua mentally groaned, which very nearly translated into an actual groan. Once again, she forced herself to play attention to King Mickey and Sora. "I'd enjoy your company, King Mickey," Aqua said in a cordial tone, smiling softly at him.

'_Oh, stop lying through your teeth, darling…'_

'_Shut up!'_

King Mickey grinned at accepting his offer to join her. Of course, he wasn't so prepared when she moved away from the group and created a Corridor of Darkness with a lazy flick of her right wrist. Aqua also missed how much Riku tensed up at this move; he was like a springboard ready to snap. Kairi nibbled at her lower lip, also nervous, but not willing to try and stop Aqua from making a Corridor so callously.

Aqua, however, was just trying to get to home in a hurry. "I'm sorry, but we need to hurry, so we don't have time to use a Gummy Ship," Aqua explained before slapping the yellow armor pad on her left shoulder, a burst of beautiful white light erupting from it and swarming around Aqua, obscuring her from view. When the light faded, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey were treated to sight of Aqua's Keyblade Armor.

"Whoa…!" Sora said in awe; he'd never seen Keyblade armor before! Kairi was also excited by this new ability. Even Riku was impressed, vaguely remembering Ventus' armor.

Aqua's armor was mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue, including a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark visor on the face plate of her helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side. Her dark 'horns', however, wrap around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. The armor around her hips flared generously to accommodate her curves.

"C'mon!" Aqua's muffled voice said before she charged into the dark mass, heading to the other side. Sora, with a monstrous, giddy grin on his face, promptly rushed after her with King Mickey jumping in surprise and complaining, "Gosh, everyone always gets head starts with me!" He then charged in as well, the Corridor disappearing as it turned into wisps of Darkness.

Riku sighed some. He still couldn't shake his feelings about Aqua.

* * *

When Aqua had told Sora they were going to Land of Departure, Sora had had something with sunlight, birds, and a generally friendly atmosphere. He had envisioned a place to try new food and drinks and see some more history about Keyblades and the Masters who came long before he had.

He didn't expect to see Castle Oblivion once again.

Sora remembered the castle with all of its twists and turns; the card system, the forged memories, the Organization. He remembered the castle with its sickly green roof tops, random placement of spires, and its outlay that seemed to confuse and deny.

"Er…Aqua…? Why are we at Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked as the Keyblade Master de-summoned her armor in a flash of white light, Aqua's back facing King Mickey and Sora as she looked at the castle, a look of longing on her face that neither of the Keyblade users could see.

"This is my home…" Aqua said softly, moving closer to the double doors and gently stroking the golden doors. A rush of memories came to her, making her smile softly. None of them were really bad, either.

'…_I miss you, Ven,'_ she thought, happy she was going to see him soon. So very soon!

"This is your home? Kinda creepy…" Sora commented as she moved closer to the door that lead into what he thought was Castle Oblivion. Aqua looked back and said, "It wasn't always like this. It was…it got destroyed by Xehanort. I changed the remains into this place to protect Ven."

"You…you transformed a world?!" Sora said, Aqua steadily gaining a strong level of respect from Sora. If she could transform an entire, she had to be really strong! He pondered what he could actually learn from her. Maybe she'd be willing to accept him as a student after this mess with Xehanort was done.

"I did, to protect Ven. Forever, if needed and I am the only one who can return Land of Departure to normal," Aqua explained as King Mickey and Sora listened to her explanation.

"Gosh, I can't believe that this place is Land 'o Departure. It's so…alien, ya know?" King Mickey said to Aqua, looking over the dark and foreboding place. He couldn't imagine doing this to Disney Castle and Town. He pondered if he could even be brave enough to attempt such a thing.

"Come on. Let's go inside, I can teleport use to the chamber I left Ven in," Aqua explained to them before she forced open the double doors, heading inside now. She was ready to see Ven after over a decade without seeing him.

Sora and King Mickey complied, expecting that they would instantly be in a maze. After all, that's what this Castle did—Sora couldn't remember how many times he had gotten lost in the place and he wasn't about to try and remember. However, when they got inside, Aqua turned to face them and held out both hands, going, "Here, take my hands."

King Mickey and Sora both glanced at one another for a moment before moving over to Aqua, King Mickey taking Aqua's left hand and Sora taking Aqua's right hand. They both gripped her hand firmly as she prepared to teleport them to the Chamber Ven was sleeping peacefully in.

'_I can't believe you're lettin' BOTH touch you, darling…'_ Dark Aqua's grumbled in annoyance at the situation as Aqua tried her best to focus and successfully teleport them.

'_Damn it, shut the hell up!'_ Aqua thought, right eye twitching for a moment.

'_Oh, oh, oh my! I haven't heard that before, darling. Try again!'_

'_I hate you!'_

'…_hmph. And they hate you, you know. Especially that Riku dumbass.'_

Aqua quickly ended the mental conversation as she finally teleported them in a flash of light. The trio reappeared in a different room after the successful teleporting spell, Sora dropping to his hands and knees, holding his stomach with his right hand. "Oh, that was weird. Think I'm gonna be sick…"

"If you puke in my home, you're cleaning it. I'll even show you the cleaning supplies," Aqua quickly said to Sora, not at all thrilled with the idea of vomit all over her home's floors. That would not be a good sight to return Ven to either!

King Mickey moved to help Sora up, going, "C'mon, big fella, don't be getting sick on us now! We're gonna see Ven, ya know!"

When King Mickey mentioned that, Sora perked up and looked around, eyes going wide and sparking with wonder. "Wow!" Sora said, having never seen the Chamber of Waking in his life. For Aqua, it was a nostalgic trip. The circular room was bright, but still quite white, with Mark of Mastery symbols adorning the walls. In the center was a tall throne—but it was the occupant that really caught Sora's attention.

"He…he looks like Roxas!" Sora said, in complete shock. His Nobody and Ventus looked so much alike it was not possibly a coincidence. Sora guessed that maybe because he had carried Ven's heart for so long that his Nobdy had taken on Ventus' looks as a symbol of their strong connection. Or that was his guess.

"Sora, this is my friend, Ven…he…oh, he hasn't aged a bit!" Aqua said in a motherly tone before move over to Ven swiftly, leaning over and fondly stroking his hair. She then leaned over even more and gently kissed Ven on the head, going, "I so glad he's still here and no one found him and hurt him. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing I'd failed again…"

Sora and King Mickey watched the scene unfold with silent respect. Sora and the Kingcould see just how much Aqua cared for Ven with her words and her tender actions. It reminded Sora of himself and Kairi—but not the same thing, either, since Sora liked Kairi a lot more than as a friend. Although he'd been too chicken to say anything to her.

"So, Aqua, how ya gonna wake Ven up?" King Mickey asked, having a sneaking suspicion on how she might accomplish this.

"I'm going to use my powers to remove Ven's heart from within Sora's and then place it back inside him," Aqua asked deftly, looking back to King Mickey and then Sora, who blinked some. She had that power? That seemed really dangerous. But also, it did make a lot of sense.

"You can do that?" Sora asked the Keyblade master, who nodded in return and smiled some.

King Mickey voiced his concerns now, although he wasn't against the idea. He just wanted to make sure everyone was well aware of the risks. "It's gonna be dangerous, Sora. Ya could lose your heart if anything goes wrong…."

Before Sora could speak, Aqua worked to put Sora at ease. "It is dangerous, but so long as you relax, you'll be ok. If you move too much or anything like that, I could accident pull your heart out as well and your body might faded away or you could suffer massive memory loss. The more still you are, the better."

Aqua summoned Stormfall with a flash of white light and white flower petals, holding the Keyblade off to her side. She was ready to get this done. Sora nodded and held still, but remained loose. He figured if he tensed up that he'd be shaking too much. And he certainly didn't want to put Aqua under too much pressure.

Lifting her Keyblade, Aqua focused her powers, two beams of light lighting up to Aqua's eyes—one for Ven's heart and one, being the center of Sora's chest, was his heart. Aqua took aim at Ventus' heart. It was now or never.

As Aqua took aim, a rather sinister thought came to the forefront of her mind—right now was the perfect time to have an accident and deal with Sora. She could slip up and make him fade from existence. It would be so easy as well. One little slip to the right…

'_Do it, darling…'_ Dark Aqua's cooing voice said to her, willing her to murder Sora right now.

'_No. No. No, no, no, no, NO, NO!'_ she thought, arm trembling slightly, which King Mickey mistook as Aqua being just a tad nervous. He could understand that, of course. He would be as well, of course!

'_Do it.'_

'_No. I won't.'_

'_He deserves to die.'_

'_No! He doesn't. Stop…'_

'_KILL HIM!'_

Aqua tensed greatly and forced herself to act before she did something incredibly stupid and monstrous. She pushed forward and her Keyblade seamlessly connected with Ven's heart. There was a massive burst of light that erupted from Sora's chest as the Keyblade removed Ven's heart, the glowing, sparkling ball of light rushing out of Sora's chest and to its true home. Aqua quickly withdrew her Keyblade, a slight sheen of sweat over her forehead.

She had almost hurt Sora.

She de-summoned her Keyblade, only hearing a groan of anger in her mind. She could tell that her darker side was beyond angry, but her anger deflated when she heard a moan behind her.

'_It's Ven-ven!' _Dark Aqua said in an all too cheerful tone, making Aqua look behind her, that seem giddy joy invade her heart, blooming like a beautiful flower.

Ven was moving!

Everyone watched in awe and growing joy as Ven began to move, eyes slowly fluttering open and dull eyes looking around before they began to focus in.

"Oh…my head…" Ven groaned, hand moving to his forehead and rubbing it tenderly.

"Oh, Ven, you hopeless, loveable sleepyhead…!" Aqua choked out, tears running down her face as she began to sob and cry. Ven's eyes widened and he looked up, bright blue eyes focusing on Aqua. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"…ah…aw….A…_**AQUA!**_" Ven screamed and whooped in joy, leaping fromt his seat and barreling into Aqua's form, laughing and giggling madly as he hugged her. "You're real, this is real, you're really back! Aqua!"

Aqua and Ven collapsed to the floor, Aqua sobbing as she hugged Ven harder than she ever had before. "Ven, oh God, Ven….! I m-missed you…!"

"I did too! Aqua's back, yeah! Yes!"

Aqua, for the first time in years, felt truly at home again.


End file.
